


【授权翻译】Mulder and Scully

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Bottom Dean, FBI探员Castiel, John Winchester的A+级照顾, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 单相思, 发情期, 就一会儿, 平行世界 – 联邦探员, 强暴/非自愿性行为威胁, 慢热, 成结, 武力训练, 电话性爱, 真实伴侣, 联邦探员Dean, 脱衣舞男Dean, 过去的试图强暴/非自愿性行为, （暂时的）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 83,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel是一名卧底FBI探员，着手于扳倒一位名叫Azazel的白领罪犯（注：白领罪犯是指非法窃取公司、政府钱财等的罪犯）。但是，当案件转向某种危险的情况时——Azazel卷入了一起Omega人口贩卖的交易——Castiel发现自己走出了深渊。在一位名叫Dean的OPA探员（Omega Protection Agency，Omega保护协会）的帮助下，联邦调查局和Omega保护协会成功扳倒了Azazel和他的卖家，Dick Roman。事实证明，那起案件并不是Castiel最后一次与Dean Winchester见面。用不了多久，Castiel就发现自己爱上了那个充满激情、意志坚强的Omega。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mulder and Scully](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418295) by [teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs/pseuds/teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs). 



> Many thanks to emmarowene for letting me translate this awesome story into Chinese! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题的Mulder and Scully，来自于美国1993年开播的美剧《X档案》。Mulder和Scully分别是该剧的男女主角，两人均是联邦调查局负责X档案的探员，在漫长的共同协作中发展为恋人关系。
> 
> 本文中的Castiel和Dean也均是联邦附属的特殊组织的探员，同样也是从同事/朋友渐渐变为恋人。

Castiel来到俱乐部，扭了扭肩膀，将脑袋歪向一边，活动了一下脖子。对于环绕在头顶上的俱乐部重低音音乐，他几乎不再一惊一乍了。过去的两周内，连续暴露在这种环境中，他已经习惯了。他对着保镖们点点头，对方一认出他是Azazel的手下后，就把他放了进去。

他从巨大的镜子中瞥见了自己的倒影，那面镜子占据了通向舞池的中空大厅的整个天花板。一切都井然有序：他的头发在大量的发胶作用下、整齐地向后梳理着；深黑色的部落纹身从他的紧身V领T恤里露了出来，外加一件穿旧的皮夹克；脸上带着纹丝不动的阴沉怒容。其他的事情也同样井井有条——那些镜子里看不到的事情。比如他脖子上的吊坠里，藏着一个小到不可思议的录音装置。

他轻松地走过俱乐部的舞池，推开了那些试图往他身上蹭的Omega和Beta们。终于，他溜到了吧台后方，进入了里屋，沿着几条弯曲的走廊来到了俱乐部的地下室。他一路上与几个保镖擦肩而过，他们都在认出他的身份后，对他点点头，然后让他通过。

当他来到终点后，他惊讶地发现，宽敞的客厅里只有两个人。缺少了Azazel平日的那些亲信。只有Azazel——Castiel的临时上司——还有一个穿着暴露的Beta趴在Azazel的大腿上。在Castiel进来的时候，Azazel抬起了头，然后露出了微笑。那个可怕的笑容总是让Castiel产生浑身颤抖的念头，但他现在所做的，只是进一步板起了他的脸。

“Azazel。”他说道，扬起眉毛，瞥了一眼那个Beta女孩。

“晚上好，Krushnic。你喜欢她吗，小伙子？”Azazel用俄语问道，粗暴地将那个女孩从他腿上推了下去。“她归你了，我已经玩腻了。我今晚需要一个屁股紧翘的小Omega。我已经很久很久没有碰过他们了。”

Azazel站起来，伸了个懒腰。Castiel意识到，他看起来意外地清醒。那只能说明，他在今晚有着重大的计划。

“那么，你解决了那个跟在我屁股后面的FBI婊子了吗？”

“她不会再来打扰你了。”Castiel用流利的俄语回答道，向着Azazel会意地点点头。

Azazel露出了一个奸笑。“这才是我的好孩子！告诉我，你是怎么解决的？安排了一次小小的‘意外’？在她咽气之前，是不是至少感到了痛苦？”

“两个问题的答案，都是‘是’。”Castiel虚张声势着，提醒着自己要转告Hannah：在Azazel入狱之前，要低调行事。但愿，他不用这么做；但愿，今晚是Azazel暴露弱点的一晚。但是，Castiel在两星期前混入Azazel的圈子时，他就一直这么期望着。

“哦，那真是 **令人愉悦** 。”Azazel说道，靠近Castiel，拍了拍他的胳膊。“我有你，是不是很幸运？喝酒吗？”

Azazel走向了迷你酒吧，在Castiel开口回答前，就倒起了酒。“不。你知道我不在工作时间喝酒。”

“好的，好的。你真无趣。坐下。”他命令道，突然变得严肃起来，然后指了指沙发。Castiel走了过去，遵从着命令。Azazel转身面向那个Beta女孩，切换成了英语。“你，出去。现在。”

Beta女孩离开后，Azazel坐在了Castiel对面的咖啡桌上，靠得如此之近，他的膝盖甚至在他坐下的时候碰到了Castiel的膝盖。他手里拿着两个玻璃杯，然后把一杯递给了Castiel。Castiel叹了口气，接过了玻璃杯，但没有喝下它。

“今晚，我们要去兜个风，你和我。”

Castiel立刻警戒了起来。他不喜欢Azazel语调里几乎无法控制的雀跃，也不喜欢Azazel看着他的那种方式，就好像他在等待着Castiel意识到某些重大的事情。

“我要买一样东西。”Azazel继续说道，没有发觉Castiel的惶恐。

Castiel什么都没说，拒绝咬上这个钩。

“来吧，Krushnic。我感觉我在自言自语。我知道你想提问。你是我非常忠诚的小看门狗，对不对？我很高兴我在那时发现了你，但我开始对你产生了担忧……你知道要怎么让一条狗保持忠诚吗，Krushnic？”

 **该死** 。他知道。他当然知道。

“不知道。我更喜欢猫。”

Azazel大笑起来。“你把我逗乐了，Victor。我来告诉你，要让一条狗保持忠诚——”

Castiel真的不希望Azazel准备要说的是“你就要把它们揍到听话为止”这样的话。

如果有必要，他可以轻松地放倒Azazel。他见过Azazel和人搏斗。他打斗的方式完全是粗暴的力量型Alpha。相对的，Castiel在必要的时候会使用力量，但他更多的仰仗于策略。是的，如果他要打倒Azazel，是很容易的。

但他的一小队亲信，就等在外面。一旦他放倒Azazel，Castiel就很难活着逃离俱乐部——即便满载着后援的监控车就停在街对面。

“要让一条狗保持忠诚，你就要好好对待它。”

Castiel对着他眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“你听到我说的了。如果一条狗爱你，它会永远保护你，直到生命尽头。那就是为什么我要给你准备一份小小的礼物。我今晚打算买的那个东西？我也会给你买一份。之后，每一次你在享用你的小礼物时，你都会记得、那是谁给你的。然后你就会知道，没有人会像我一样对你这么好。”

“那是什么？”Castiel警惕地问道。

Azazel再次微笑起来，那个笑容让Castiel想要拔出枪、然后抹去那人脸上令人心神不宁的表情。“我不会告诉你的。你必须得拭目以待。”

“至少，你能不能告诉我，我们要去 **哪儿** ？”Castiel问道，多半是为了能让那些通过他吊坠里的录音装置进行监听的FBI探员们听到。

Azazel仔细地想了想，说道。“我们要拜访一趟Dick Roman。”

“Dick Roman，”Castiel皱起了眉头，假装露出了疑惑。“我不太熟悉。”

根据他的卧底身份，他应该是刚刚从俄罗斯来到这里。很明显，每一位美国公民都知道Dick Roman是谁。

“嗯，我猜你也不认识。身价亿万的商人；Richard Roman集团的总裁；有抱负的政治家。他经常出现在新闻上。”

Cas点点头，对比着他对Azazel了解的一切、以及他对Roman了解的事情，并试图弄清楚，一名肮脏的俄罗斯贪污犯、和一位正派的美国商人要一起做什么。除非，Roman不像众人想的那样正派。

“我知道你正试图整理头绪，Krushnic，但你是猜不到的。来吧，快点，Roman正在等我们。而我等这个约会已经等了半年了。”

***

在离开俱乐部的时候，Castiel看到了街对面的Inias，随意地靠着一根杆子。在Castiel对上他的眼睛时，他点了点头，让他知道，小队已经做好了跟上他和Azazel的准备。

这让Castiel稍微放松了点。

在车里，Azazel若有所思地看着Castiel。“你对Omega们感觉怎么样？”

对于这个意料之外的问题，Castiel皱起了眉。“我想，就和任何Alpha一样。”

“我会这么问，只是因为我从没见过你和任何Omega在一起。”

“那是因为我们不是 **暴露狂** 。”Castiel哼哼着，给了Azazel一个意有所指的眼神。

Azazel大笑起来。“我就是喜欢让别人知道我有多么容易得手！告我啊。上帝，我几乎要为随便哪个掉入你陷阱的Omega感到抱歉，Krushnic。我猜想，你的嗜血欲也会体现在床上，对不对？你多半会有各种可怕的癖好。”

Castiel得意地笑了笑，看向了窗外。完全没有暴露，对于这个想法、他是感到多么的恶心。

***

Azazel的司机把他们带到了郊外的一个巨大仓库。这间仓库的外观非常不起眼，但是，一旦等他们进入了建筑——由两名出来接见他们的重武装的Alpha护送着——它看起来就像市中心的办公大楼，而不是什么荒郊僻野的廉价仓库。一名矮小的黑发Beta男性正在门厅处等着他们。

“欢迎光临，Azazel先生。我的名字是Edgar。如果你——”

“Roman说他会亲自见我。”Azazel用浓厚的俄罗斯口音低吼着，打断了那个男人。

“他会的。然而，在我带你进去之前，我需要卸除你的武器。”

Azazel对着Edgar眯起了眼睛。“好吧。”

“你的人必须留在这里。”

Azazel狠狠地瞪着他，对于他露出那样的表情，Castiel毫不意外。

“我们不能让里屋同时容纳这么多未经训练的Alpha，你明白的。”Edgar解释道，“如果你的手下有谁是Beta，那欢迎他和你一起进去。”

“我想你说得有道理。不过，他还是得跟我一起，”Azazel对着Castiel点点头，“我今晚要买两个，一个给我自己，一个给他。”

Castiel皱着眉，依然试图弄明白，要买的“东西”到底是什么。

“好吧。那他必须也得交出他的武器。”Edgar说道，看着Castiel。Castiel立即瞪了回去。

“我们必须把武器交出来。”Azazel用俄语对Castiel说道。Castiel点了点头。

他们两人都交出了枪。在看到第5把刀被放到那叠武器上之后，Edgar扬起了一侧的眉毛。“这就是俄罗斯人。”Azazel说着，耸了耸肩。

***

等他确认他们的 **所有** 武器都被卸除后，Edgar带着他们走过了门厅后的安检门。他并没有带他们去仓库的主层，而是把他们带到了后方的走廊，进入一间电梯，上到了二楼。电梯门打开后，他们看到了一间奢华的顶层办公室。

一名瘦高的男人，带着某种病态的亲切微笑，向他们打了招呼。Castiel立即就认出，那便是Dick Roman。房间的里侧，靠近另一扇门的地方，站着一位高大、强壮，留着短胡子的Alpha。Castiel打量着他，在留意到那位Alpha的体型和干练气质后，立即陷入了警戒状态；但他的身上藏着某种温柔和顺从。他穿着制服，就像是餐厅里的服务生。

Edgar和后方那位Alpha站到了一起，等待着Dick Roman的进一步指示。Dick走向了Castiel和Azazel。

“我猜，你就是Azazel先生。很高兴终于能够见到你。”Roman微笑着，握了握Azazel的手。他转向了Castiel，“你是？”

“Victor Krushnic，我的得力助手。他也要进行交易。”

“为什么Krushnic先生自己不能回答问题？”Dick问道，他的笑容里出现了一丝寒意。

“他一句英语都不会说。”

“啊，”Roman说道，握了握Castiel的手。他的微笑再次放松起来。“我想，那意味着，他需要俄罗斯出品的？那样的话选择就很有限了——”

Azazel轻笑出声。“我不认为他会介意。在这种情况下，语言障碍可不是什么世界末日。”他说道。他和Roman交换了一个会意的微笑。

“是的，我想不会。”Roman表示了同意。他转向了站在后方的Alpha。“Benny，给我们准备点喝的。你想喝什么？”

“我要波旁威士忌，Krushnic什么都不需要。”

那位服务生，Benny，点点头后便消失了。

“我很高兴你选择了Roman集团，Azazel。我们对我们产品的高质量深感自豪。”

“我听说过。”

Benny带着两杯饮料走了回来，递给Azazel一杯、Roman另一杯。“谢谢你，Benny。你可以退下了。”Roman说道，对着那位Alpha挥了挥手。Benny鞠了个躬，然后消失在了Castiel假设是厨房的地方。

“所以，我在想，”Azazel开口道，“在我们购买之前，我们能够试用那些商品吗？”

“当然不行。我的商品都是‘全新未使用’的，那让我引以为傲——如果你明白我的意思的话。”

Azazel阴笑着。“我非常地明白。”

Castiel厌恶这些。他憎恨这所有的一切。一方面来说，他对于自己完全不知道这到底是怎么回事而感到厌恶；另一方面，如果这向着糟糕的方向发展，他的小队根本没可能越过所有的守卫，然后抵达这里。他不知道Roman的生意到底是 **什么** ，但他有感觉，那要比他曾经历过的任何一切都更为严重，并且他不知道他要怎么做。

Roman在贩卖什么？那明显是某种非法的东西。如果Castiel遵从这一切，又会有什么后果？有没有机会能够将 **两人** 都逮捕？不，Castiel根本没有足够的后援来这么做。“在你选择你的商品前，我确实需要过目一些文书工作。某些关于安全和保密的问题——我想你会为你自己还有你的朋友一起买单，我猜的对不对，Azazel先生？”

Azazel点了点头。

“很好。那Krushnic先生就没有必要经手这一切了。越少的人知道……我的这些生意的细节，我需要警惕的人就越少。”

“当然。我理解这番慎重。”他切换成了俄语，“Krushnic，去厨房那里等着。大人们需要处理一些生意。如果需要的话，我会叫你的。”

Castiel点点头，谨慎地看了一眼Roman，然后走进了先前那位服务生进入的门里。他推开了门，发现门之后是一间空荡荡的、工业化的厨房。厨房里没有任何人——除了一名站在非常 **靠近** 门口的Omega。当门忽然被推开时，那名Omega尖叫了一声，向后跳了一下。

“我没有……我没有在偷听任何事情。我只是……”

Castiel根本就不在意。他甚至都没听到男人说了什么。就像是他突然把英语给 **忘了** ，因为他说的话他一个字都听不懂。

这位Omega是个 **美人** 。是Castiel见过的最漂亮的人。

他很高，甚至比Castiel还要高1~2英寸的样子，对于他的性别来说，他的肌肉相当结实。他上身什么都没穿，要是Castiel的大脑能够正常运作，他也许知道那是 **为什么** 了。因为，他被暴露在他视线底下的小麦色腹部和结实的肌肉分散了注意力。

这位Omega有着短短的、沙褐色的头发，发梢微微翘起。他也有着Omega典型的、大大的、无辜的、小鹿般的眼睛，它们闪耀着Castiel所见过的最为瑰丽的翠绿色，加上长长的眼睫毛。然后是他的雀斑，在他小麦色的皮肤上若隐若现，它们衬托了那双美丽的眼睛，散布在曲线优美的鼻梁上。还有他的嘴唇。 **他的嘴唇** 。完美的，丰满的、粉色的、有着优美的弧度——就和他的其余部分一样。

他身上最棒的部分，就是他的气味。那不是太过甜美的气味，也不是很强烈。它带着某种特定的气息，某种Castiel无法分辨的敏锐气息。那是某种熟悉的味道；某种不曾间断的气味；某种稳定的气味。并且，那毫无疑问、是一位 **没有伴侣** 的Omega的气味。

Castiel的唇间溢出了一声低吼——他甚至都没来得及阻止自己。这让那位Omega谨慎地向后退了一步，向着厨房深处退去。但那是个错误的举动。他应该向前 **靠近** ，他应该向着Castiel走来。

Castiel向前迈了一步，跟上了那位Omega。

“我们之间会有麻烦吗，伙计？”那位Omega问道。上帝啊，他的声音。对于Omega来说，他的声音相当的低沉，还很粗糙。但他的绿眼睛天使似乎有着很多地方，都不怎么典型（就他的性别来说）。比如，他的身高。还有他眼神中的魄力。

那个问题让Castiel短暂地顿了顿，让他从那被荷尔蒙驱使的迷雾中清醒过来。那位Omega的声音里充满了防备，他的身体绷得紧紧的。他的声音里带着一丝恐惧，警惕，和不安。

他对Castiel感到害怕。

那个Omega顺着他的肩头瞥了一眼，看向了厨房尽头的另一扇门。伴随着移动，灯光落在了Omega的脖子周围。Castiel被那Omega本身分散了太多的注意力，所以刚才根本就没注意到它。而现在他看到了，他的脸瞬间失去了血色。

那是个项圈。

一个厚重的、金属的、无法忽略的项圈，它的正前方刻着“Roman集团”的字样。突然之间，Azazel和Roman的对话就有了意义；突然之间，Castiel就知道了，Azazel要问Roman购买的东西到底是什么。

Dick Roman在贩卖Omega。


	2. Chapter 2

 

Castiel目瞪口呆地盯着那个项圈，久到足以让那个Omega更加紧张。但Castiel正忙着收敛自己的怒火，所以根本就没有在意。他不想再让那位Omega感觉害怕了，他现在多半已经吓坏了。

Omega人口贩卖绝对很 **病态** 。那是非法的，必须得到严重的惩罚，那是这种行为所应得的。那就是……就是 **如此的错误** 。那很糟糕—— **很落后** ——当你偶尔听到有Omega在大街上被强行标记时，就已经够糟的了。而事实是，现在有 **一整个组织** 都在从事绑架无辜的Omega，然后将他们进行 **贩卖** 。显然，在Azazel的案件里， **恶毒的罪犯们** 是荒谬的。

“你——”Castiel无意识地伸出了手，只是想要去摸那个项圈。但他没有预料到那个Omega的反应。

伴随着一声怒吼，那Omega在Castiel能够靠得足够近之前，就突然跳了起来，扭着Castiel的胳膊，向前拉扯着他，好让Alpha失去平衡。他一边这么做的同时，一边用一条腿从Castiel的双腿下方扫过。

当Castiel摔到地板上后，那名Omega转身向着后门逃去。

“等等！”Castiel低声嘶吼着，扑向了那个Omega，在他能够跑开前抓住了他的脚踝。那个Omega，在逃跑的半途中被抓到了，重重地摔在了地上。他还没能让呼吸恢复过来，就试图要踢开Castiel的手。Castiel捉着他的脚踝，将他拉向自己。在瓷砖地板上，那位Omega轻松地滑向了他。

显然，那个Omega故意让Castiel拉扯着自己，只是在等待着一个更好的角度。因为在他足够靠近的那一瞬间，他突然翻了个身，然后用他没被抓住的膝盖顶向了Castiel的下颚。那一下冲击让Castiel咬到了自己的舌头。Castiel咒骂着，松开了Omega的脚踝。

那位Omega瞬间就弹跳着站了起来，但Castiel的动作也很快。

在Alpha能开口之前——开口告诉他，他只是想帮忙——那Omega飞快地转了个身，瞄准了Castiel的腹股沟踢了过去。Castiel及时地抓住了踢过来的脚。他抓住了他，拧着他的腿，试图把Omega摔到地上。但那没有用。那Omega沿着他拧动的方向转着圈，顺势翻了个身，避免了受到伤害，同时挣脱了那条腿。

他向后退了一步，让自己回复平衡。但是，随后他又跳了回来，对着Castiel已经在抽痛的下巴来了一下用力到令人吃惊的上勾拳，紧接着再一次离开了Castiel的攻击范围。他速度很快，要比Castiel快得多。Castiel陷入了防御状态，他的大脑终于意识到了这个事实：他本来试图要安抚的Omega，现在 **完全** 在踢他的屁股。

那Omega尝试了三次飞快的击打，然而都被Castiel一一挡下了。

那不是基本的自卫。这名Omega是经过 **训练** 的，并且功夫了得，多半能够将任何踏入他防线的Alpha打倒在地。他非常的致命，并且意志坚决。因为他感觉Castiel将他逼入了绝境，而使出了十二分的力气。他融合了这么多连Castiel都无法掌握的格斗技巧。但Castiel也是名经过训练的战士，并且他还是拥有力量的一方。

他猛地冲向了Omega，从腰部捉住了他，然后将两人都摔向了地面。在这下冲击中，Omega痛苦地哼哼着，然后立刻开始挣扎，试图从Castiel身下挣脱开去。在他得手之前，Castiel跨坐在了他的腿上，将他的双手扣在了他的脑袋两侧。

那Omega挣动着，想要挣脱他的双手——他当然会这么做——但即便是最强壮的 **Alpha** 也未必能有机会从Castiel手里挣脱。那Omega的速度很快，但Castiel毫无疑问有着更为强大的力量。

“ **听我说。** ”Castiel怒气冲冲地嘶吼着，他很诧异Azazel和Roman居然还没听到他们的动静。

Omega犹豫了一下，但仅仅只是一秒钟而已。“他们说你不会说英语，”他咕哝着。即便是这样，他依然试图要把Castiel从他身上推下去。“ **放开我！** ”

Castiel皱起了眉。这样一个明显接受过训练的、凶悍的Omega，在这种地方做什么？一定是有合理的解释的，一个念头突然浮现在Castiel脑海里——也许这Omega和他处于相同的处境。他决定冒个险。

“我的 **卧底身份** 不会说英语，”Castiel纠正道，无视了Omega的要求。“没事的，你很安全。我是FBI。”

“哦，是吗？告诉我，当你把我按在地板上的时候，我是怎么个安全法？难道不是——”那Omega愣住了，瞪大着双眼抬头看着Castiel。上帝啊，他真漂亮，他被按在那里的模样，在Castiel身下扭来扭去……现在可 **不是** 让Castiel这样偏离正轨的 **时候** 。“FBI。”那Omega重复了一句。

“没错。”

Castiel知道，晚些时候，他一定会因为暴露自己的卧底身份而陷入 **巨大的** 麻烦。Hannah现在多半已经从监视车里跑了出去，听着Castiel搞砸了一切，对着他们的装备怒目而视，然后向着Inias大吼大叫。

令他惊讶的是，Omega反而比刚才更加用力地挣扎起来。“你 **他妈的** 在这里做什么？你会把一切都搞砸的！”

Castiel松开了Omega的手腕，向后靠坐在自己的后脚跟上，一脸震惊。“我在这里会让你感到 **不安** ？”

那Omega也坐了起来，瞪着Castiel。“这是 **我们的** 案子！你他妈的凭什么认为你们可以追踪Roman，为此我们已经追查了 **好几年** 了——”

“我不是要抓Roman。我在这儿是为了Azazel。你是……？我就知道你在这里是有原因的！”

“OPA（Omega保护协会），”那位探员叹了口气。Castiel点点头，虽然他不怎么欣赏Omega保护协会的这种行为——让一个没有伴侣的Omega独自一人进行这么危险的卧底行动，无论他是多么强大的一名战士。有太多糟糕的情况可能会发生。“这个叫Azazel的家伙，他是到这里来买Omega的？”这件事似乎让那位探员振奋了起来。

“那是件好事吗？”

那位Omega点点头。“目前为止，我们搜集到的所有针对Roman的证据，充其量都是间接的。但如果我们能抓到他正在进行贩卖——”

“你不能这么做！如果你今晚逮捕了Roman，FBI针对Azazel的所有工作都会——”

“如果你说的是我以为你在说的那个Azazel，他只是个廉价的、盗用公款的白领罪犯。你真的认为他要比无辜的人们 **被当作性奴贩卖** 而更为重要吗？”Omega问道，努力地争辩着这个明显他以前就争辩过的话题。

Castiel的反驳梗在了喉咙里。他知道，Raphael局长会因此 **杀了他** 的，但那Omega说的没错。“不，当然不。你说的没错，我很抱歉。有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”

“我……”那位Omega支支吾吾着。他张口结舌地瞪着Castiel。“你是认真的吗？”

“当然。”Castiel皱着眉，将脑袋歪向了一侧。

“哦。只是，”Omega无意识地伸手揉了揉他的后颈，在他的手碰到项圈的时候皱起了眉头，“你们那帮家伙通常都会更加固执——”

那位服务生Benny打断了他们，从后门走了进来。当他看到Castiel后，他突然从不知道哪儿拔出了一把枪，然后将它指向了这位FBI探员。

“等等，Benny！他是FBI！”

“棒极了，”Benny哼哼着，放下了枪。“来的正好。还有，他为什么坐在你的大腿上？”

“哦！抱歉。”Castiel道着歉，慌忙从Omega的腿上爬了下来。

“没关系。很抱歉我先动手打了你，”那Omega轻笑出声，“你的下巴上多半会有一大块淤青了，伙计。”

“你告诉过他不要插手，对不对？”Benny问着那个Omega。他转向了Castiel，“你不能插手，兄弟。这不属于调查局的管辖范围。”

“他是来抓Roman的那个新客户。贪污犯之类的，对不对？”

Castiel点点头。“还有其他事情。”

“看到没有？那只是个诡异的巧合罢了，我们的案子重叠了。你确定Azazel是过来买卖的，对不对，FBI？”

Castiel哼哼着，对着Omega伸出了手。“Castiel Novak。”

“不喜欢我叫你FBI，哈？”那位Omega坏笑起来，“Dean Winchester。这是我的搭档，Benny Lafitte。”

Castiel将脑袋歪向了一侧，打量着这位Omega，Dean。“我听到你的名字了。并且，没错，我很确定Azazel是来进行买卖的。”

“棒极了。我们必须让Bobby知道我们需要增援——今晚就是关键了。Novak，既然你对我们伸出了援手，那我也会回你一个人情。你知道2001年出台的Omega贩卖法吗？”

“我很熟悉。”Castiel说道，疑惑地皱起眉头。

“F部分提到了，如果一名Alpha在贩卖 **或者** 购买Omega的时候被抓获，你就——”

“我们就可以在没有搜查令的情况下搜查并扣押他的资产。”Castiel吸了一口气，意识到Dean想要说什么。

Dean看起来略微吃惊，但他点了点头。“是啊。法律是这么规定的，所以，过去那些曾经被购买或贩卖的Omega才能被找到。但是如果你对Azazel的账户进行搜查，并且你 **碰巧** 注意到了某些非法活动，那你也能用那个条款来逮捕他。”

Castiel笑了。“那么，我们要怎么做？”

“我们必须在他们签署合同的时候抓到他们，”Benny皱着眉。“然后我们就呼叫增援，逮捕他们，把关在楼下的那些Omega们救出来。再然后我们也许可以喝一杯，拍拍彼此的后背，表示工作顺利完成。但是，考虑到我们没有任何人在现场，那非常的困难。我们都有窃听器，可我们的后援没法进来这里，除非他们 **听到** 交易正在进行，或者他们认为Dean……你知道的， **陷入了危险** 。”

Dean气呼呼的，把胳膊交叉在胸前，眉头紧锁。

“好的，先生。”他们听到通向Roman办公室的门背后传来了声音。那是唯一的警告，然后Edgar就走了进来，但这给了他们足够的时间和彼此分开，然后纷纷装作若无其事。他指了指Castiel，然后退回到Roman的办公室。Castiel点点头，表示接到了指示，便跟着Edgar走了出去。在门关上之前，他顺着肩头瞥了Dean和Benny一眼。

“我们没有 **必要** 和他们结为伴侣，是不是？”当Castiel回到现场时，Azazel正在问这个问题，就好像之前他没想过这个问题一样。

Dick耸耸肩。“嘿，这只是一场交易。一旦货品到了你手里，而我拿到了我的钱，你要对你的个人所有物做些什么，就和我完全没有关系了。”

“很好。Krushnic，”Azazel看到Castiel后，呼唤着他的名字，“我们要去楼下看货。是时候挑选一下我们的Omega了。”他眨眨眼。

Castiel突然有了个主意。他瞥了一眼通向厨房的门，然后对着Azazel露出了坏笑。“你应该看看Roman藏在厨房里的那个Omega。他漂亮极了。”

Azazel扬起了一侧眉毛，就和Castiel预期的一样表现出了好奇。这个男人的好奇心就像是个无底洞，Castiel很高兴他终于有机会利用这一点。“嘿，Roman，Victor说你在厨房里藏了一个漂亮的小美人。”

Dick轻笑出声。“我只能猜测，你们说的是Dean。我唯一的顾虑就是，他是新来的，并且他还没怎么…… **接受过训练** 。他目前还不太听话。”

“那不是问题。”

“他很漂亮，这点无可否认。但他多半不怎么……像那些在这里待过一阵的Omega那样愿意献出自己。”Roman澄清道。

“但，那只会让一切都变得更加有趣！”Azazel说道，露出了色眯眯的微笑。“让我看看他。”

“你是顾客。”Roman耸耸肩，顺应了Azazel的心血来潮。“Edgar，把Dean叫到这里来。”

当Edgar走回来时，身后跟着个羞怯的、一脸惊恐的Dean，Azazel吹了个口哨。“眼光不错，Krushnic！”Azazel说道，拍了拍Castiel的后背。他切换到英语，对着Dean招招手。“过来这里。”

Dean紧张地瞥了一眼Roman，然后照做了。他似乎被说服了，一直盯着地面，顺从地垂下了脑袋。若不是Castiel刚刚才和他说过话，他永远都不会想到Dean会有多么暴躁。

“真漂亮。”Azazel用俄语喃喃着。然后，又换成了英语，“转个身。”

Dean抿着嘴唇，看起来有点生气。他缓缓地转过身，在Azazel低头观察他的屁股时，感到一阵难堪。Castiel没有对自己引以为傲，但他也同样垂下了视线。他不能 **不** 看。就稍微看一眼——为了他的卧底身份。如果他完全不看的话，就会显得很奇怪。

“转回来。”Azazel说道。他捏住了Dean的下巴，让这Omega看着自己。Dean一直盯着他，甚至超出了恰当的时间。Azazel笑了起来，伸手揪住了Dean的头发，强迫Omega仰起头。他贴近了他，闻着Dean的脖子。Dean感到一阵厌恶，本能地试图向后躲开。而Castiel做好了准备——如果有必要，他就会扑向Azazel。Azazel低吼着，用力地抓住了Dean。“你不许反抗，听到了吗？”

Dean尽其所能地点点头，保持着面无表情。幸运的是，Azazel放开了他。

Azazel站在原地，观察着Dean的脸庞，却用俄语开始和Castiel说话。“你确实知道要怎么挑重点，Victor，”Azazel轻笑出声。“我喜欢他。我发现他身上有着恰到好处的叛逆。我猜，你自己也想要得到他？”

Castiel向前跨出一步，来到Azazel身后，越过那Alpha的肩头、对上了Dean的视线，然后得意地笑了。Dean立刻别开了视线。

“是的。但是如果你想要他的话，很显然，我会让步的。你怎么可能不想要他呢？ **看看** 他。”

“你说的没错，我确实想要他。我很高兴我不用为了他而和你打一架——你知道，我会赢的。不过，也许我们还是应该再看看别的——”

“你觉得他们之中还能有谁、可以和 **他** 不相上下？”Castiel问道，压低了声线。他径直在Azazel耳边说道，就像耍蛇人在引诱他的蛇。“你 **之前** 见过这么漂亮的Omega吗？想象一下 **他** 躺在你床上的样子；想象一下让他屈服于你，并且只屈服于你；再想象一下，当人们看到你的Omega是有多么的惊艳时，他们又会怎么说。”

Azazel发出了低吼声。“是的。你说得对，我要他。”

“你能得到他的，不是吗？只要告诉Roman，那是你想要买的Omega。”

Azazel转过身，上下打量着Castiel。“我会的。还有，你知道我在想什么吗，Krushnic？如果你能一直好好地伺候我，我会在我玩腻他之后，把他送给你。”他转身面对Roman，切换回英语说道。“我决定了。这就是我要买的Omega。”

Castiel和Dean交换了一个眼神，知道OPA和FBI守候在外面的小分队已经听到了他们所需要听到的东西，然后就能出动，对Roman **和** Azazel进行抓捕了。

“棒极了。我就在这里起草合同。我必须得输入Dean的信息，然后我们就能继续为Krushnic先生物色一名Omega——”

楼下传来了声音，叫声和枪声。Roman话说到一半，低吼着，生气地把文件从桌上扫到了地上。他转向了Azazel。

“如果你把警察带到了这里，我发誓——”

Azazel也听到了枪声，面对Roman的指责，他气急败坏地吼道：“你疯了吗？我为什么要冒 **自己** 被抓的风险，去和警察交涉？”

“豁免权？或者，也许是他们跟着你到了这里！”

“我干这行已经 **很久** 了，Roman，”Azazel怒吼着，压低了声音。“我知道要如何避免被跟踪。或许被盯上的，是 **你的** 下属之一，嗯？你在这里有这么多手下，如果其中有谁在你不知情的情况下给联邦通风报信，那可是很容易的事情。”

Roman谨慎地观察着Azazel，终于让步了。“我相信你和这件事情无关。来吧，那里有个后门。希望在他们洗劫这个地方之前，我们能让你回到家中，而我可以踏上飞往墨西哥的飞机。”

Roman和Azazel的逃跑通道，在突然的一次爆炸中，被炸成了碎片。Benny撞开了厨房的门，举起了枪，他的身后跟着两名全副武装的OPA探员。Dean采取了行动，将Dick的胳膊扭到了他的身后，然后将他按在了地上。Azazel抓住了Castiel的胳膊，试图将他拖向通往电梯的另一条路。但Castiel转过身，用膝盖重重地顶了一下Azazel的腹部，将他翻了个身，用力地砸向了墙壁。

“你这个小——”

“你有权保持沉默。”Castiel用完美的英语说道，完全没有他在过去两周内所使用的口音的痕迹。同时，一名OPA探员递给他一副手铐。Castiel用它拷住了Azazel的手腕，一边向他宣告着他的其他权利。

那名OPA探员向他伸出了双手，Castiel把愣在一旁的罪犯推向了他。这桩案件终于得以了结，Castiel感到一阵欣慰。Roman已经被带到了楼下，Edgar紧随其后。

“那么，就结束了？”Castiel向着Dean和Benny问道。Dean摇摇头。

“你可以离开，或者随便。但我想去帮助那些Omega。”Dean说道。

“不，我和你一起去。”Castiel点点头，跟着Dean来到了楼梯处。他们开始一同向楼下走去。

“当然可以。嘿，之前你对Azazel说了些什么？用俄语说的？”

Castiel试图不要让那Omega看到他发红的脸颊。“我在努力说服他选择你。”

“那你到底说了些 **什么** ？”Dean问道，露出一个了然一切的得意微笑。Castiel显然没办法忽悠他。

“我还是最好别告诉你。”

“我也是这么想的。”Dean大笑起来。

到处都是OPA探员，就像是蜂巢里的蜜蜂们一样成群地来来回回。在这一大群制服人员中，Castiel看到了某个FBI的标志，然后，Hannah就突然站在了他跟前，递给他一件FBI背心。“所以，某个OPA探员并没有逮捕你。”她解释道。

Castiel感激地接过了它，脱下他的皮夹克，然后穿上了背心，开始扣上扣子。期间，Hannah将她冷冰冰的视线转向了Dean，说道：“我猜，你就是Winchester探员。非常荣幸。我们两方可以合作抓捕那两名极度危险的罪犯，真是令人非常高兴。”

面对Hannah刻板的发言，Dean扬起了一侧眉毛。但他还是微笑着握了握她的手。“我同意。”

“Raphael生气了吗？”Castiel问道。他和Dean继续向前走着，Hannah渐渐落在了他们后面。

“他怎么可能生气？你们两个把Azazel装在银色盘子里端给了他。不过，他可能还是会因为你不按照计划来而给你点麻烦。”

“听起来是个通情达理的家伙。”Dean哼哼着。

他们走过了两排空着的笼子。Castiel突然意识到，笼子的大小足以装下人类，令他一阵恐慌。而现在，它们大部分都空荡荡的。

“所有的Omega都获救了吗？”Dean询问着一名路过的OPA探员。

“大部分都撤离了，长官。后面还有两个人，但我想我们已经把他们算进去了。”

Dean点点头。他告诉Castiel，他要去帮忙，然后向着刚才Hannah借口离开、说自己要去和Inias说话的同一个方向跑开了。Castiel被留在了那里，孤零零一个人站着，对着那些笼子皱着眉。这时，他听到了那个声音。那是某种抓挠和啜泣的声音，来自于他身后的某处。他循声而去，来到了某扇厚重的金属门前。那扇门从外侧被锁上了，但是，当Castiel移开沉重的金属门闩，试图转动把手时，他发现这扇门同时也从里面被锁上了。

他敲了敲门，大喊着，“FBI！”

他想，他从门的另一侧听到了一声欣慰的“哦，感谢上帝”，然后突然传来一声咔嗒声。起先，门没有被打开。Castiel拔出了Hannah连同夹克一起给他的那把枪，用一只手握着枪，同时，另一只手小心翼翼地转动了把手，推开了门。

Castiel愣住了。房间里根本就不存在什么威胁——只有某个Omega的气味，并且毫无疑问，是个陷入发情期的Omega。在门的一旁，有个小小的Omega女孩坐在那里，瞪大了眼睛看着Castiel。她个头很小，并且很年轻——差不多刚刚到合法年龄。 **就算** 她到了合法年龄。老实说，如果她还是未成年，Castiel也不会感到惊讶。她穿着白色的手术服，戴着和Dean一模一样的项圈。

当她意识到他是个Alpha时，她紧张地尖叫起来。看到他手里的枪，她慌慌张张地从Castiel身前爬开。

“嘘，没事的，”Castiel说道，举起一只手以示安慰，同时慢慢地拿开了他的枪。“你现在已经安全了，我是来帮忙的。我是FBI。”

她的气味并没有对他造成困扰。他一直都有着极强的自我控制力。加上他曾接受过这类场景的训练；并且，数年来，在应对他被收养的Omega妹妹的发情期时，积累了相当多的经验。所以他早就不会再受到这种气味的影响。

尤其是，她和Anna有着如此多的相似之处。

糟糕的是，可怜的小家伙被 **吓坏** 了。她试图隐藏她的恐惧，但她无法阻止自己的情绪从气味中散播开来。

“但你是个Alpha。”她观察着，依旧用警惕的眼神打量着Castiel。此时此刻，她的发情期似乎还没怎么影响到她。那一定是某种“战斗或者逃跑”的反应——她的身体意识到，眼前的威胁要比生殖冲动更为重要。然而，这并不能持续太久。Castiel希望能在她的发情期吞没她之前，把她带到某个更安全的地方。“而我在发情。”

“我能闻到那个味道。”Castiel微笑着，试图尽可能让自己看起来没有威胁。那很难，考虑到他基本还穿得像一个俄罗斯恶霸。他小心翼翼地靠近了她，然后在她跟前跪下，把双手搁在自己的大腿上。“我的首要任务是把你带到安全的地方。你叫什么名字？”

“Marin。”

“很高兴认识你，Marin。我是Castiel。”

“奇怪的名字。”Marin说道，稍稍露出了微笑。

“经常有人这么我说。你有家人在附近吗？”

“我们还在芝加哥，对不对？那样的话，有啊。我的父母和我的哥哥。上帝啊，他们多半 **担心死了** 。”

“你知不知道，你在这里待了多久了？”Castiel问道，试图让自己看上去没有在逼问那Omega。

“我不知道，一个月？他们没有——好像要更久一点……”

“没事的，你不必谈论这个。Marin，你很快就能重新见到他们了，但你必须得相信我。我不会让外面的任何人伤害你的。”

“好吧，”她终于低声说道，“我相信你。”

Castiel笑了。他跪坐起身，向着Marin伸出手。“可以吗？”在他靠得太近之前，他开口问道。

她犹豫地观察了一会儿他的脸，然后点点头。Castiel所做的，便是伸出手，解开了她戴着的那个项圈。“你没必要再戴着这个了。嘿，Dean，”Castiel说道，顺着肩头瞥过去。那位OPA探员——一直躲在门口——因为被逮到偷听，一下子跳了起来，感到了一丝罪恶感。“你有手机吗？”

Dean点点头，从口袋里取出手机，递给了Castiel。不知何时，他换上了一身更像是联邦探员的衣服，而不是什么被俘虏的Omega。另外，他也拿掉了那个项圈。

Castiel把手机塞到了Marin手里。“给你家人打个电话，让他们来接你。在你和他们通话的时候，Dean和我会在外面等你。”

Marin向他们表达了谢意，然后Dean把这里的地址告诉了她。

“真是令人敬佩，”Dean在走廊里说道，“当我闻到你的气味和一个发情期Omega的气味混在一起时，我曾担心我们终究还是得把那没打完的架打完。”

“在我的记忆里，我们 **已经** 打完了。”Castiel说道，斜眼瞥着Dean，露出了一个小小的得意微笑。“并且，我相信，我赢了。”

“好吧。 **没门。** 如果这是一场公平的决斗，我一定会——”

“ **公平的** 决斗？那怎么不公平了？”

Dean大笑着，向后仰起脑袋，Castiel情不自禁地跟着他一起微笑起来。“首先，我戴着一个见鬼的项圈。那玩意儿限制了我的移动。”

Castiel哼哼着。

“其次，我在努力保持安静，所以，这就是原因。”

“你说的没错，Dean。那场决斗非常的不公平。”

“完全没错，它就是。总有一天我们要重新打一架，到时候你就等着瞧吧。”Dean调戏道。

Castiel摇摇头，轻笑出声，试着不要去想——当Dean暗示他可能还想再次见到他时，他的心脏产生了怎样的悸动。

Marin紧张地跟上了他们，把手机还给Dean后，立刻贴到了Castiel的身侧。“我哥哥正在路上。他大约10分钟就会到这里。”

“那我们在外面等他，好吗？”Dean问道，小心翼翼地看着Castiel。Castiel知道，他只是在谨慎行事而已。Marin的气味正变得越来越浓，她看起来似乎毫无保留地紧贴着Castiel的胳膊。

他们三个人一路向着外面走去，Dean和Castiel走在Marin的两侧，保护着她。Castiel本以为，在一名Alpha FBI探员因为闻到Marin的气味而失控时，他们会遇到麻烦。然而数名其他探员涌了上来，立刻控制住了他。OPA的Alpha们都能够控制自己，想来他们接受过这般场合的特殊训练。毕竟，那完全就是他们的工作。

尽管如此，Marin紧抓着Castiel的胳膊，就好像她的生命仰仗于此，直到他们走到了外面，远离了那些警车、救护车、和联邦探员们。

“你抓住了他，对不对？Roman？”Marin问道。

“我们抓住了他。他这辈子都要在监狱里度过了。”Dean保证道，对着Castiel露出一个浅浅的微笑。

在他们等待Marin哥哥的时候，另一名OPA探员走了过来，记录了所有关于Marin的个人信息，包括她哥哥的信息，以便后续跟踪。

“那是我哥哥的车！”一分钟后，Marin大喊道，终于松开了Castiel的胳膊，跑向了那辆车。她向前跑了几步，然后转过身，跑回到Castiel跟前，紧紧地拥抱了他。Castiel隔了一会儿才意识到发生了什么，然后回应了她的拥抱。他给她的回应，充其量只是尴尬地在她背上拍了拍。然后她扑向了Dean。就和Castiel一样，Dean对这突然而来亲密露出了吃惊的表情。

“谢谢你。谢谢你们两位。”

“去吧，”Dean说道，揉了揉她的头发，“你哥哥正等着呢。”

Marin最后给了他们一个微笑，跑向了她的哥哥，而她哥哥正准备要下车。

“她会没事的。”Dean开玩笑般地用胳膊肘顶了顶Castiel。

“我相信她会没事的。我喜欢这种——帮助。令人感觉很好。”

“FBI不让你出手帮忙吗？”Dean问道，一边看着Marin。他们两人一起看着Marin的哥哥下了车后，奔向了他的妹妹，紧紧地抱住了她。在坐进她哥哥的车之前，Marin最后对Dean和Castiel挥了挥手。

“我在白领犯罪的小组。受害者通常是百万富翁、博物馆、或者政府。”

“啊，是啊，我明白为什么这不一样了。好吧，Novak，如果你想要帮助他人的话， OPA一直都需要像你这样的探员。考虑一下吧。”Dean最后拍了拍他的肩膀，然后走向了其他几位OPA探员，Benny也在他们之中。

Hannah向着Castiel走来。

“你记不记得，我说Raphael没有对你发火？”她开口道，“恐怕我话说得太早了。他想要在办公室见你。”

“但是——”Castiel向着Dean的方向瞥了一眼，他正和Benny聊着天，一边大笑着。Hannah顺着他的视线看过去，扬起了一侧眉毛。

“他说，他 **现在** 就要找你谈谈。”

Castiel叹了口气，知道自己如果违背Raphael的直接命令，他就会陷入大麻烦。此外，他似乎也不可能有机会和Dean这样的人在一起。

“好吧，我现在就去。”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean瞥了眼他的手表。距离和Benny在办公室碰面，还有一个小时的时间。但排队的队伍挪动得非常慢，他 **永远** 都买不到他的咖啡了。

他正在他最喜欢的咖啡店，就在办公室那条街的尽头。通常它没这么拥挤。然而， **通常** 他会在六点左右光顾，就在他的晨间锻炼之后。显然，更多人喜欢在下午喝咖啡。谁知道呢。排在他后面的某个Alpha，略·微·明·显地嗅着空气中的味道，然后向Dean靠近了一步。真棒。Dean知道，在这家伙说出些什么之前，只是时间问题罢了。这家伙的每一寸外表——从他愚蠢的POLO衫，到他的卡其色短裤——差不多都在 **呐喊着** “蠢驴标榜”。队伍缓慢地前进着，那个Alpha持续向Dean贴近着。

在Dean前方只剩两个人的时候，那家伙终于开口了。Dean叹了口气。他知道这最终会发生，他只是希望，在对方这么做的时候，他能快速地离开。

“那个，甜心——”

“我经常光顾这里吗？不。并且我也……”Dean向着门瞥了一眼，某个坐在靠近门的那张桌子上的人引起了他的注意。“没有兴趣。”

那个是……？不可能吧。Dean得意地笑了，某个备用计划在他脑袋里显现。他将注意力转回到眼前的混球身上。那家伙看起来非常地生气，无法相信Dean说了他以为他说了的话。

“你刚才对我说了什么？你‘没有兴趣’？”

没错。所以他 **就是** 那种类型的Alpha。

“你接下来要说什么，最好还是小心点，伙计。你看见那边那个Alpha了吗？门边那个？我是和他一起过来的。还有，让我告诉你哈，如果任何人用不恰当的方式 **看着** 我的话，他会变得 **相当** 暴力。别转头——那只会让他更加生气——但他正看着这边。我真心建议你走开点。”

“下一位，有什么我能帮您的？”咖啡店员问道。Dean最后对那个Alpha得意地笑了笑，然后走向了柜台，购买了他的咖啡。

等他拿到咖啡后，他走向了窗边的桌子。“介意我和你一起吗？”

清澈、明亮的眼睛抬了起来，对上了他的眼睛。当它们看到Dean的时候，瞬间瞪大了。Dean没等他回答，就坐到了Alpha的桌子对面。

“你好，Dean。”

Dean笑了。“嘿，Castiel。很抱歉这样冒昧地打扰了你。队伍里有个Alpha排在我后面，并且我看得出来，他是打算大吵大闹一场，而我今天真的 **没有** 情绪应对这种情况。然后我看见了你，所以我告诉他，我是和你一起过来的……我是说，很明显，我是能打倒他的。但我并不想惹麻烦，加上他们一般是不会罢休的，除非你说你是和——”

“我明白，并且我也不介意。”Castiel认真地说道。他向后靠坐在椅子里，打量着Dean，脸上带着一个好奇的微笑。“听起来，你经常会有类似的经历——赶跑那些不请自来的Alpha。”

“嗯， **是啊** 。你 **看到** 我了吗？”Dean开了个玩笑。“我很可爱的。”

Castiel微笑起来——Dean开始渐渐意识到，这并不是时常可以见到的景象。“事实上，我有看到。并且你确实很可爱。”

“Alpha们都排着队要和我约会呢，”他抛了个媚眼。“顺便说一句，当你不再是高大、可怕的俄罗斯黑手党先生时，你看起来相当不一样。”

他确实看起来不一样了。在Dean意识到这家伙碰巧也是个Alpha之前——而他 **不** 和Alpha约会——他把Cas从头到脚打量了一番，无论是字面意义、还是比喻意义。要忘记Cas到底是什么，似乎很容易——他的行为和大多数Alpha不一样。没有故作姿态，也没有虚张声势。就算是Benny——Dean在OPA的搭档——有些时候也会表现出明显的Alpha举止。要是Dean没法闻到Cas，他永远都不会认为这家伙是个Alpha。

Novak探员穿着西装，看起来更像是个税务会计，而不是什么联邦探员。他的领带歪歪斜斜的，一旁的椅子上放着一件皱巴巴的风衣。他的脖子上没有纹身，耳朵上没有耳钉，也没有板着脸——虽然他差不多带着“静止的婊子脸”的表情。他的头发……说实话，还挺可爱的。它乱糟糟的，向着各个方向翘了起来。和之前他在监视Azazel/Roman案件时，那个恶心的、用发胶向后梳起的发型差别相当的大。这简直让Dean想要把手伸到桌子对面，然后将它们抚平。

Cas看起来疲惫透了，个中原因很容易猜到。桌子上 **铺满了** 几十堆看起来相当无聊的联邦文件，一部分已经完成了，但大部分还没有被翻阅过。Dean拿起一张纸，粗略地浏览着。

“老天啊，Cas。这还是Azazel案件的那堆狗屁玩意儿？那已经是两个星期之前的事情了！”

“一部分是，”Cas叹了口气，伸手抓了一把他的头发，把它们弄得更乱了。“另一部分来自于其他案件。Raphael因为我在Azazel案件上的‘即兴表演’而给了我惩罚——就是这堆数量多到无法完成的文书工作。我差不多是被‘降级了’——如果你——无法被允许出席外勤工作——永远地。”

“但是我们抓住了他！Azazel正面临终身监禁！”

Castiel耸耸肩。“这对Raphael来说无关紧要。我违反了命令。就这么简单。”

“那真是糟透了。”

“我同意。虽然现在工作量增加了非常多，但我已经习惯了当办公室的文书助理了。Azazel案件差不多是数年来我第一次到现场的案件，而Raphael之所以会同意让我参与现场工作，只是因为——作为卧底身份，我能说一口流利的俄语。”

“为什么？你明明那么出色！”

“呃，谢谢你，Dean，但Raphael恐怕并不同意。他和我在许多问题上意见不一致——基本道德就是其中之一。我是唯一一个站出来反对他的人，结果便是我在办公室里被发配了一个低级的职位。”

“哈，”Dean说道，“我发现了，你不怎么喜欢你的工作。”

“不，那是……”Cas的声音越来越轻，试图找到合适的话语。“那是份重要的工作，我并不介意它的性质。但我不怎么喜欢那里的氛围。我的同事们都很粗鲁，并且态度相当生硬。这些人当中，最善良的那个是Hannah，但就连她也相当的——”

“刻板？”Dean接上了他的话。

Cas笑了。“那个形容非常合适。不过，我并不打算浪费时间来抱怨这些。我可以应付这种冷冰冰的工作环境。”

“ **或者，** ”Dean开口道，脸上露出了一个大大的笑容，“你可以来OPA工作！那天我说的是认真的，Cas。我们真的很需要你这样的人，并且我们现在甚至还有个开放职位。另外，我保证，我们差不多，要比你的FBI同伴们更加友善 **一千** 倍。”

“他们不是我的同伴。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“是啊， **我懂，** Cas。我是在说风凉话而已。”

“哦。当然，”Cas说着，露出了一个腼腆的微笑，“那听起来不错，Dean。但我不——”

“说真的，伙计，Bobby能给FBI打电话，通融一下关系，把你转到这里来，没问题的。OPA有额外的——我们有优先权。我是说，我想你还是得申请职位，走完整的流程，但我觉得那没什么大问题。”

“Dean，那样的话…… **太棒了** 。”

Dean咧嘴笑了起来。“是啊，OPA很棒的。不过，我没打算要骗你。你会看到 **很多** 的糟心事，并且有些时候真的非常操蛋。但大多数情况下，你帮助的人、和你救下的生命，可以弥补这一切。”

Cas急切地点点头。“我加入FBI，就是因为我想 **帮助他人** 。但完成文书工作并不是我所期待的、能得到回报的工作。”

“那么，好吧，把你的名片给我，我会让Bobby联系你，告诉你关于应聘的事情。”

“非常感谢。那你呢，Dean？你是怎么加入这一行的？”

“我？呃，”Dean向后靠坐在椅子里，思考着。“小时候，我非常尊敬一名OPA探员——在我表现为Omega的时候——然后我就决定，我要做和他一样的工作。帮助他人。我想，就和你一样。”Dean耸了耸肩。

“我明白了。”Castiel看得出来，Dean说的话中，还隐藏着许多事情。他很擅长他的工作，他也很擅长看透他人的内心——Dean明显保留着秘密。但Castiel不会逼他的，因为Dean明显也是不喜欢被迫分享心事的那类人。

但是，如果他得到了OPA的工作，他就会和Dean一起共事。他就有机会更深入地了解这位Omega。当然，并不是说，因为Dean很漂亮、身材健美、并且闻起来像是性的化身，所以他才想要接受这份工作。那简直太疯狂了。

好吧。所以，Castiel会承认，他当然想要更加深入地了解Dean，但那只是因为——Dean确实看起来是个非常有趣的人，而Castiel喜欢研究有趣的人。就这样而已。

“ **所** **~** **以** **~** ”Dean拉长着音调说道，手指敲打着桌面。

“抱歉。我是在盯着你看吗？有人对我说过，我会这样做。当然，对每一人都这样，我是说——不只是你。”Castiel结结巴巴地说着。Dean扬起了一侧眉毛。“再次抱歉。我的，呃，‘人际交往能力’有点‘生疏’了——我哥哥是这么说的。我的工作不怎么允许我有太多社交生活。”

“我明白。说真的，我 **所有的** 朋友都是工作伙伴。我和我朋友Charlie有时会进行电影之夜。但除此之外，我也只会在工作时间和他们相处。”

Castiel点点头。“我有哥哥和妹妹。工作上还有Hannah，但我们从来不会在工作时间之外‘一起活动’。”

“如果你只有家人和Hannah，难怪你的人际交往能力会这么生疏，老兄。”Dean大笑着。Castiel发现，无论何时，只要Dean在那里笑，他自己也会跟着微笑起来——即便是Dean明显在嘲笑他的时候。

“我没打算否认，”Castiel表示赞同，气度优雅地耸了耸肩，“我妹妹很内向，而我哥哥……呃，没有更好的词来形容，他有点 **古怪** 。所以我显然不会从他们那里获得任何社交技能。那你呢？你有什么家人吗？”

面对Castiel尴尬的闲聊，Dean笑了笑。“呃，事实上不算。”他说着，笨拙地揉了揉他的后颈，“我是说，Bobby和他的家人，对我来说，就 **像** 家人一样。我们相处了很久，但真正的家人，没有。”

他们又聊了一会儿，大部分时间在聊一些表面的事情。Castiel知道了Dean是出生在堪萨斯的，而不是伊利诺斯州，然后在南达科他州待了一段时间，最后和Bobby一起搬到了芝加哥。相对的，Castiel是在附近长大的，上了附近的大学，这辈子大多数的时间差不多都待在了这里。

最终，Dean不得不离开了。但在他走之前，Dean向他保证，他会让Bobby在这个星期内给Castiel打电话。

***

Dean是个说话算话的人。不到3天，Castiel就接到了来自OPA的芝加哥分支局长的电话，让他过去参加面试。

当他告诉Hannah的时候，她露出了某种表情，就好像她可以看穿他，并且询问了Castiel，这突然的变化是否和他在Azazel案件中遇到的那名探员有关系。但是Castiel否认了。

虽然，他知道，Dean多半是他选择离开的大部分原因。是的，Castiel确实不喜欢他在FBI做的这份工作。是的，他的老板确实恨他。是的，他确实想做一些、能够更直接地去帮助他人的工作，特别是那些或许都没法帮助自己的人。他告诉Dean的每一件事情都是真的，但是，要不是他想要和那个迷人的、充满活力的绿眼睛Omega一起共事，他根本不会在几天的时间里就 **考虑** 改变他的整个职业轨迹。

不过，他并没有向Hannah承认这一点。他几乎都没有向自己承认，因为那太疯狂了。他才认识Dean两个星期——他只见过他两次——而他已经在换工作了，还梦见了绿眼睛和雀斑，并且事实上还 **考虑** 了和他结为伴侣的事情。如果你在Azazel案件之前问他这件事，Castiel会告诉你，结成伴侣目前还不在他的考虑范围内。

Dean不应该在这么短的时间内，就彻底影响他。

然而，几天之后，他就这样走进了OPA大楼的大厅，去参加面试。这幢大楼位于芝加哥的市中心，从外观来看，是一幢典型的、无聊的办公大楼。楼里面被擦得闪闪发亮，装修时尚，灯光明亮，一切看起来都很新。

主门厅的天花板很高，有一个服务台和一块指示牌，上面详细说明了房间另一端的各个办公室的位置。Castiel一边走向指示牌，一边观察着它，意识到OPA一定是和其他的政府机构办公室共享了这一幢大楼。

他礼貌地对着服务台后的Beta笑了笑，跟随指示牌来到了5楼——指示牌上显示，整个5层全都是OPA的。他走出电梯，经过一段不是很长的走廊，走廊尽头是两扇巨大的玻璃门，门上面写着“Omega保护协会”。门后是一片宽敞、开放的地板，一排整齐的桌子一直排到后墙，后墙旁的台阶下面还有个附带办公室的底层。

Castiel在最靠近门口的桌子跟前停下了脚步，那里有个红头发的Beta女孩正飞快地敲打着键盘。她的桌子上堆满了各种类型的手办，和一些Castiel认不出的角色。他向她询问了Singer局长的办公室在哪里，她兴高采烈地向着右边指了指。

***

当Castiel来到Singer的办公室时，他发现门开着。Singer局长——一位看起来脾气不太好的、留着胡子的中年Beta——抬起头看了一眼，哼哼着，向后靠坐在他的椅子里，观察着Castiel。

“你一定就是Cas了。”他说道，用了Dean起的昵称来称呼Castiel。Castiel决定不要纠正他，便点点头。“进来吧，然后把你身后的门关上。你带简历了吗？”

“是的，长官。”Cas说道，从包里拿出他的简历，顺着Singer的桌子推了过去。

“你可以放开那些‘长官’的破规矩。这里不是FBI，”他轻笑出声。“这里的每一个人都叫我Bobby，所以，”Bobby将双手搁在桌子上，上下打量着Castiel。“我不知道Dean有没有告诉过你，但这份工所本来是只向内部开放申请的。你要知道，某些来自OPA其他分部的人原本是要被调过来接手这个职位的。”

“哦，”Castiel皱着眉，想知道为什么Bobby把他叫进来，却只是为了告诉他这件事。“我没意识到。”

“我还没说完。那本来是只向内部开放的，但我相信Dean的眼光。所以如果Dean认为你有潜力，那么，我就选择相信他。你已经是FBI了，这会帮上很大的忙。不过我也会在一开始就告诉你：OPA和FBI在很多方面完全不同。有一桩最高法院案件，苏利万对阵加利福尼亚，在91年的时候基本上说了——”

“Omega人群的基本安全和健康优先于宪法规定的隐私权。”Castiel打断了他，同时点点头。看到Bobby诧异的表情，他解释道，“我在大学的时候辅修了Omega人权法。那是，呃，有写在简历上。”

“很好，但是如果你再打断我一次，那么在你知道发生了什么之前，你就得从这里滚出去。”Bobby说道。Castiel——习惯了在字面上理解事情——后来才意识到Bobby这会儿半是在开玩笑。虽然，他并没有打算要再次打断他。

“非常抱歉。”

Bobby点点头，花时间看了一遍他的简历。“你为什么选择那个作为辅修？”

“哦，呃，”Castiel顿了顿，仔细思考着。“我妹妹——领养的妹妹——在她表现为Omega的时候，家族里的大部分人都没有公平地对待她。我猜那一直是某种个人兴趣。但是，如果要对我自己说实话，那可能也是因为：这样会让我那傲慢的、‘Alpha至高无上’的母亲感到恼火。”

Bobby轻笑出声。“我有个舅舅也是那样的。我想那可能是原因之一，或者，至少是类似的理由。在我的经历里，只有那种类型的Alpha才会去挑选Omega——而你确实看起来不像是那一类的——或者因为一些家人间的个人经历。所以，是什么让你想要离开FBI？”

“既然我是要加入OPA，那我也不算是准备要 **离开** FBI。”

他们又聊了一会儿。Bobby问了些面试中常见的问题，还有一些更着重于Castiel在FBI的工作。最后，在问了几个相当具有侵略性的问题后，他结束了这场面试。Castiel，作为一个相当私密的人，对这些问题的本质感到恼火，即便他明白对方为什么要问这些问题。那问题都类似于：“你和Omega交往过吗？曾经交往过几个？怎么认识对方的？”，“在什么情况下，你经历过待在一个非亲人的发情期Omega的附近？”，甚至还有“你的发情期周期稳定吗？时间可预测吗？”

他知道，这些都是可能会干扰Castiel工作能力的事情。举例来说，最后那个问题——如果一名Alpha在调查案件的时候意外地进入发情期，那可是灾难性的。

Bobby是个很难读懂的人。Castiel隔了好一会儿才意识到，暴脾气就是Bobby的性格，而不是他针对Castiel的反应。也就是说，Castiel可以认为，面试进行得很顺利；对于他成功的几率，他感觉非常乐观。

***

他的直觉没有错。两天之后，他接到了Bobby的另一通电话，告诉他，他通过了初试，可以准备接受第二轮的申请程序了。他要在下周一去那里，接受几个“健康与自控力”的测试——不管它到底是什么意思。

“哦，”在挂断电话前，Bobby补充道，“在你进来前的12个小时之内，不要吃任何东西。”

在咔哒一声后，电话就被挂断了，留下Castiel一脸疑惑地对着他的电话皱着眉。


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel按照Bobby的要求，禁食、穿着运动服回到了OPA的办公室。他立刻就被带到了大楼某个陌生的地方，随后被领到一间看起来很像是医生办公室的地方。带领他到这里的女人说了一句：“医生很快就会过来的”，除此之外，没有给他任何解释，就把他一人留在了这间房间里。

Castiel站在办公室的中央，四下张望着。就和其他的医生办公室一样，这里有一张桌子，一台电脑，一个水池，一叠杂志，和额外的一张椅子。唯一一样和这里格格不入、并且引起Castiel顾虑的东西，便是房间角落里的一个大箱子，它位于检查台的后方，似乎由十几根电线和电脑连到了一起。

Castiel坐在椅子里，远离了那张金属检查台，等待着医生的到来。

***

他玩着手机上的《像素鸟》打发着时间（一开始是该死的Gabriel把这游戏下载到他的手机里的），这时，终于有人敲响了门。敲门声结束后，医生进入了房间。

那是个金发的男人——从他的气味来判断，他是个Beta——他的脸上带着抱歉的微笑，白大褂下面穿着一件领口低到下流的V领T恤。

“Novak探员，”他用英式口音开口说道，伸出了手，试图和Castiel握手，“很抱歉让你久等了。请在检查台上坐下，好吗？有人对你解释过，今天我们要做什么吗？”

“没有。”Cas皱起了眉，看着医生走向了箱子。他扳动了机器侧面的某个开关，它便呼啸着启动了起来。注意到Castiel的表情后，医生大笑了起来。

“不用看起来这么阴沉。这个不疼的，我保证。不过，你禁食了，对不对？”

“是的。”

“很好。那么，让我来解释一下我们要做什么吧。首先，我是Balthazar医生。今天，我要测试一下，对于各种Omega的气味，你会作出什么样的反应——只是为了确定你能够在某些棘手的场面下控制住自己。我相信，你应该能想象，这份工作可能会让你暴露在某些糟糕的场景里。你明白吗？”

Castiel点点头，想知道Balthazar要如何来进行测试。他怀疑，这个男人是不是打算让一排的Omega从他跟前走过。“为什么要我禁食？”

Balthazar得意地笑了。“好问题。Alpha的自控力一般要差一点——好吧，当他们处于饥饿状态的时候——甚至要 **比平时更差** ，就这点来说，非常地具有意义。我们认为，如果你能在这种情况下控制自己，那么，到了现场你就不会有什么问题。你要不要把外套脱了，Novak，我会把一切准备好的。”

Castiel照他说的做了，将他的风衣挂在了门后的钩子上，然后回到了检查台那儿。期间，医生四下忙活着，一边不停地在说话。“等这个结束后，会有人带你去健身房，进行体能测试——仰卧起坐、跑步。见鬼，我也不知道它们涉及哪些项目。那不是我的工作。但我 **知道** 的是，你必须得和我们其中的一名特工打一架——这样Singer就能决定，要把你放在什么样的位置。别担心，在那之前，我们会提供你一些吃的。还有别的问题吗？”

Castiel警惕地盯着那个箱子，但还是摇了摇头，心想着——他很快就能得到答案了。

“好孩子。”Balthazar继续说道，“现在，如果你不能完美地应对所有情况，请不要感到不安——很明显，这些都是夸大的情况：你处于饥饿状态，而那些气味都是很纯的、未经稀释、并且刻意强化的Omega气味。不过，我还是希望你能认真地对待它。我会把手伸过来，然后把这个面罩戴到你的脸上……”

这个面罩就像是牙医那里会有的面罩——盖住了Castiel的鼻子，但却露出了他的嘴巴。一根管子绕在了他的脑袋两侧，将面罩和箱子连到了一起。“什么——”

Balthazar轻笑出声。“它会直接将气味灌到你的鼻子里。它不会对你产生任何伤害，但我还是得警告你一下——如果你对任何气味产生了糟糕的反应；如果我认为你就要陷入狂暴状态了——只需要按一下按钮，我就能把这气味变成强力镇定剂。还有，无需多说，如果我不得不采用那种手段，那么你就和这份工作无缘了。”

“我不认为你需要有这份担忧。”Castiel露出了淡淡的微笑，向他保证道。

医生把某样东西夹在了Castiel的中指上，一秒后，他的心率就出现在了那两台和电脑连在一起的其中一台显示器上。Balthazar盯着它观察了一会儿，然后在键盘上敲下某些东西。“好吧。透过你的鼻子呼吸。我现在要准备把第一种Omega的气味导入了。别担心，我们会从简单的开始。”

Cas点点头，当那股气味突然充满他的鼻孔时，他稍稍跳起来一点点。他好奇地嗅了嗅那个气味。要不是他了解现状是什么样的话，他发誓他会认为他们的房间里有一个Omega，或者那个Omega刚刚离开。

那个味道闻起来很棒，但并不是具有性吸引力的类型。更像是味道甜美的花朵，但你知道、你是不想把它吃下去的。

“不错的开端。”Balthazar说道，仔细地盯着显示器上Castiel的心率，“但和接下来的相比，这个根本不算什么。”

气味突然加强了一倍。如果他的职业并不仰仗于他的自控力的话，那一刻，他可能会觉得他的心率稳固攀升会是件很有趣的事。相反的，他气冲冲地瞪着显示器。

Balthazar注意到了他的表情。“那完全是正常的。”Balthazar微笑着安慰道。“那是一种纯粹的本能反应，就算你想，你也控制不了。只要你别超过 **那条** 线——”他指指屏幕，“——我是不会判定你产生了反应。但是如果你达到图表顶端的红色区域，那么，我就会考虑使用镇定剂。”

在他说话的期间，Castiel的心率开始趋于正常。

“8加6等于几？”Balthazar突然问道。

“什么？”

“8加6，它等于几？”

“呃，14。”Alpha回答道，困惑地眯起了眼睛。

“只是确认一下。”Balthazar在他旁边的图表上记录了某些东西。“我现在要更换气味了。”

那股气味消失了，给了Castiel一些时间来呼吸新鲜空气，然后准备迎接下一股气味。就在他开始放松的时候，另一股气味灌了进来。

Castiel厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，在检查台上坐得更直了，抬起手扯了扯那个面罩。那个气味 **太甜** 了，但也带着古怪的陈腐气息，就像是某位年老的妇女喷了某种古老的香水。它产生了相反的效果。Castiel只希望它能赶紧消散。

“好吧，看来这个明显对你起不了任何作用，嗯？”Balthazar大笑起来。“那就没有让它继续停留的必要了。还有，别碰面罩。”

“抱歉。”

幸运的是，Balthazar点了点鼠标，清除了那股气味，让Castiel稍微恢复了神志，但Balthazar立刻就用某种新的味道取代了它。这股气味令人感到愉悦，甚至比第一股气味还要棒，但这股气味里面明显有着某种 **人工** 的气息。

“你是怎么制造这些气味的？”Castiel好奇地问道，“是你自己合成的吗？”

“见鬼。这个太假了，是不是？我就知道它还不能够被加到队列里。回答你的问题，是的。它们是人工合成的。虽然，技术上来说，它们是 **基于** 真正的Omega的气味。我从Omega的气味里提取了化学成分，然后差不多……纯化了它，并且强化了它。只要你想，你差不多可以只留下各种Omega气味的基本原型。”Balthazar说完后，看起来对自己相当骄傲。

“厉害。”Castiel承认道。

“哦，谢谢。我倒是对我的小系统更加感到骄傲。不过，闲聊时间到此为止了。考虑到你还能够向我提问题，我觉得我应该继续下一种气味了。”

下一种气味让Castiel大为吃惊，从他吸入的第一口开始，它就产生了比其他几种组合起来都要更为强烈的效果。他的心率加快了，几乎在几秒钟内快了一倍，直直地冲向了Balthazar先前指出的那条“反应”线，并且非常地接近“红色区域”。

Balthazar却大笑起来。“看来 **这个** 确实有点效果。”

Castiel对他沉下了脸。在第一次攀升后，他的心率似乎慢慢降了下来。“它让我感到意外。”他咕哝着。

“我想也是。但你确实有着非凡的自控力，之前有人对你这么说过吗？”

“有过一两次。”

这股气味里有着某种熟悉的气息。它带有某种强烈的、微妙的甜美气息，使得Castiel充满渴望地通过鼻子感受着它。

Balthazar又问了他一个数学问题，然后报了一串物品名字，再让Castiel向他重复那串名字。

“好吧。下一个气味会非常的强烈。请务必不要陷入狂暴Alpha状态、然后向我行凶。”

当气味发生变化的时候，Castiel竖起了眉毛。“哇哦。”那是一股发情期Omega的气味，并且Balthazar说的没错——它非常的 **强烈** 。Marin那时的气味被仓库里的其他味道给稀释了，再加上其他探员的气味，以及 **Dean** 的气味。

他一想起Dean，伴随着在他鼻孔里燃烧的未知Omega发情期的气味，他的心率便再次开始攀升。但它还是成功地保持在了反应线以下。

Balthazar又问了一个关于记忆的问题，然后：“《泰坦尼克号》里，Leo扮演了哪个角色？”

“呃，我不知道。”

“啊哈！所以你并 **不是** 完美的！”

Cas对着Beta眯起了眼睛。“就算我没有在吸入Omega发情期气味的情况下，我也没法回答这个问题。我没看过这部电影。”

“哦，相信我，你是幸运的。唯一比那部糟糕透顶的电影更糟糕的，是与之配套的糟糕透顶的Celine Dion的歌曲。美国的第四任总统是谁？”

“……James Madison？”

“也许吧。老实说，我也不知道答案是什么。我只是想知道，你能否想出一个听起来合理的答案。”

Balthazar又问了几个简单的问题，然后再次换了一种气味——又是某个Omega发情期的气味，这次的味道非常的甜美——随后，他问了最后几个问题。

终于，Balthazar关掉了机器，从Castiel脸上取下了面罩。

“恭喜你，你以优异的表现通过了测试。我唯一的顾虑是……好吧。我只是在想——并且这是完全无关的——你见过Dean了吗？”

Castiel瞪大了双眼。“什么？为什么？”

“所以，你 **见过** 他了。记不记得我说过，我是从真正的Omega气味里提取它们的？”Balthazar问道，轻轻地笑着，“真正让你产生反应的那个气味，是基于Dean的气味来的。好吧，那是来自于Dean的自然气味。它们是有区别的，但还是非常相似的，相似到足以让人产生担忧。”

Cas能感觉到他的脸开始发热。“他不会——”

“发现这件事？你很幸运，他不会发现的。Singer也不会知道。当然，Bobby会拿到测试结果，但他不会知道你对 **哪种** 气味产生了反应。不过，我想，不用我说，你应该也知道：你在Dean身边的时候要小心。”Balthazar警告着，看起来比他整一个早晨都显得要严肃。“他的气味是唯一让你产生反应的，而那不过是个简单化的仿制品——”

“我明白。”

“那就好。说到这里，很高兴见到你，Cassie。我准备找个人给你拿点吃的，然后带你去健身房。”

***

护送他的是一位友善的Alpha女性，她说自己在OPA做翻译和加密工作。当她发现他会说俄语后，她看起来非常地高兴。随后，两人聊了一会儿关于Castiel在FBI做的那些翻译工作。

她把他带到了一间封闭的活动室，在那里，一位身穿实验室外套的OPA官员几乎测试了他所能想象到的每一项身体素质。等测试结束后，Castiel几乎浑身都被汗水浸湿了，然后，他被提醒道——他还需要和某个人打一架。

之后，那位女性将Castiel带到了一间更大、更开放的体育馆。那里有着种类丰富的设备——从跑步机到哑铃再到沙袋，应有尽有——它们依次靠墙排列着。一块厚厚的垫子占据了开放式地板的大部分面积。

盘着腿坐在垫子上、漠不关心地盯着手机的那位，不是别人，正是Dean Winchester。在门咔哒一声关上后，那Omega抬起了头，露齿一笑，对着Cas挥挥手。Alpha害羞地同样对他挥了挥手。Bobby站在离Dean较远的地方，身边还站着其他几个人。

“Novak，”在注意到那位Alpha后，Bobby发出了咕哝声。“你来早了。Dean，在我们完事之前，你能替他绑上带子吗？”

Dean夸张地叹了一口气，但还是跳了起来，一边抓过带子，一边走向了Cas，脸上带着兴奋的微笑。“我猜，是时候让我们重新比划一次了，嗯？”

Cas微笑着，看着Dean抓过他的一只手，开始绑带子。“看起来是的。你今天已经和谁打过一回合了吗？”他问道，盯着Dean的双手。

“是啊。早上还有另一个人，他也是来应聘你这个职位的。”

“哦？”

Dean向着Bobby那里偷偷瞥了一眼，向他靠近了一步，压低声音继续说道，“别担心。他是没可能打败你来获得这个职位的。你听听就知道了——那家伙走进来后，Bobby告诉他，他要和某个探员进行搏斗，然后他就做好了充分的准备。等他发现他要搏斗的对象是 **我** 之后，他就 **大笑** 了起来。那个混球以为Bobby在 **开玩笑** 。然后他称呼我为‘ **甜心** ’。拜托，伙计，你应聘的是OPA，但你却是个见鬼的性别歧视者、居高临下的蠢货？搞什么鬼？”

“我敢确定，你很快就让他认清了自己的位置。”

他回给Cas的，是那个漂亮、灿烂的笑容，以及让全身都晃动起来的笑声。

“那场搏斗甚至都没超过5分钟。你应该听听，我把他的屁股踹得可以疼上一星期后，他发出的惨叫声。你在Balthazar那里的测试进行得怎么样？”

回忆起他对Dean的气味、反应是多么的剧烈，Castiel脸红了起来。还有， **哦** ，Balthazar那台小小的机器简直对Dean的气味太不公平了。站得离这位Omega这么近，那股气息简直令人迷醉。“我想它进行得很顺利。Balthazar说我以‘优异的表现’通过了测试。”

Bobby打断了他们。“不管你们两位在这里窃窃私语些什么，我很抱歉打扰了你们。但我今天还有别的屁事要做。”

Cas表达了歉意，而Dean只是翻了个白眼。

Bobby解释道，他只是想了解一下Castiel接受过的训练，而了解的方式就是让他和OPA最优秀的战士来一场决斗。在Bobby的这份赞美之下，Dean下意识地露出了沾沾自喜的表情——看起来非常的可爱。对此，Bobby翻了个白眼，没人敢有意见。

Bobby简述了一下规则，然后就离开了，留下Dean和Cas两人一起站在垫子上。

“准备好了吗？”Dean问道，同时对着他眨眨眼睛，举起双手，摆出了防御姿态。

“等一下。”Castiel说道。他走到了垫子边缘，脱下了他已经被汗水浸湿的T恤，然后把它扔到了地上。当他转回身面对Dean后，他注意到Omega的视线落在了他侧面的纹身上。

“哈。没想过你会是那种有纹身的家伙，Cas。”

“哦，”Bobby打断了他们，听起来既生气又充满喜爱，“别打到脸上。为了他的那些卧底工作，我需要Dean看起来漂漂亮亮的。你们准备好就开始吧。”

Bobby一说完那句话，Dean就趁Castiel不备，出人意料地轻轻挥向了他的肩膀。Castiel弯腰躲开了，挪动着试图反击。但是在Dean转身后，Castiel突然意识到这是个陷阱。于是Dean来到了Alpha身后，用胳膊锁住了他的头部。

他们是朋友，或者说——至少，他们是在向着朋友发展的，但那并不意味着、Dean会轻易放过他。他知道Dean不会为了让Castiel在Bobby面前看起来表现更出色而放水。只要他有机会，他就会立即让这场比试分出胜负。

所以，Castiel不能给他这个机会。无论他是不是Omega，Castiel同样也没有对Dean手下留情的打算。

Castiel弯下腰，用一条胳膊勾住了Omega的大腿，然后顺着肩膀把Dean摔了出去。Dean发出了惊讶的嘟哝声，平躺在了地上，猛地呼出一大口气。Castiel转过身，想要把Dean一直压制住，以尽快结束这场搏斗。但在那Omega气息平复之前，他就恢复了过来，抬起一条腿，用他的脚踢向了Castiel的肩膀。用力一踹之后，他将Alpha踢得向后退去。

那给了Dean足够的时间来翻过身，撑起身体呈现跪姿。Castiel正打算伺机重新靠近。他知道如果他们能贴身近战，那么在面对这个Omega的时候他就会有优势。但是Dean的姿态让他停在了原地。

Dean跪在Castiel的面前，瞪大着眼睛抬头看着Alpha，嘴唇微张。他透过他的睫毛看着他，然后慢慢地垂下了他的下巴——一副完美的、无辜的、甜美的顺从姿态——使得Castiel彻底失去了以往的冷静。他愣在了原地，就这么瞪大双眼看着Dean。

但是，在下一秒，Dean就抛弃了这副顺从的姿态， **得意地笑了起来** 。他旋转着身体，用一条腿勾住了Castiel的膝盖后侧，使得Alpha摔倒在地上。随后，Dean从Cas身后扑了上去，把Alpha脸朝下压在了地面上。

Castiel感觉到Dean的体重贴在了他的后背上，牢牢地将他压制在地板上。但是，很明显那Omega忘了Castiel要比他强壮很多。Cas轻松地向上翻起，和Dean一起打了个滚，使对方仰面躺在了地上。随后，他转过身，压在了Dean身上，他的整个重量都牢牢地压住了Omega。Dean几乎无法移动，所以，他也根本逃不了。

Dean的得意微笑渐渐消失了，取而代之的，是某种惊恐的表情。起初，Castiel以为他又在假装，试图分散他的注意力，好让自己找到反击的机会。但是，很快，那份恐惧随着Omega的气味扩散开来。Dean——不知道到底是什么原因——真真切切地被吓到了。他们现在贴得如此之近，加上双方都流了这么多汗水，Castiel是 **不可能** 没注意到这一点的。

他稍稍抬起了身体，故意给了Dean一个明显可以反击的机会，Dean迅速地抓住了这个机会。他用手肘顶了一下Alpha的腰侧，他惊慌失措的情绪使得他用了更大的力气——在他们搏斗的期间，任何一方都没用过这么大的力气——Castiel因此发出了痛苦的呻吟，这是没法假装的。他从Dean的身上翻了下去，闪向一边，假装捂住了他被击中的那块地方——他 **知道** 晚些时候那里一定会留下淤青。而事实上，他只是在给Dean恢复的时间。

Cas不确定Dean有没有意识到他在做什么。Dean很快就恢复了战斗力，两人间的搏斗又继续进行了下去。

他们又打了一会儿。有时，Dean占据了优势，然后Castiel就瞬间扭转了局势。Castiel有力的一拳落在Dean的腹部上，就在他的胸腔下方。

Dean向后蹒跚着退去，捂住了他的肚子，发出了可怜的呜咽声。Castiel的下一个动作进行到一半，愣在了原地，所有的战意都从他身上消失了。

“我没伤到你吧，有吗？”他问道，瞪大了眼睛望着Dean。Dean同样也睁大双眼盯着他。

令他恼火的是，Dean再次得意地笑了起来。“笨蛋。”下一秒，Castiel **再次** 被踢中了膝盖后侧，使得他一屁股摔在了地上。这似乎是Dean最喜欢的把戏，出乎意料地抓住对手的弱点，然后让对手失去平衡。

他低吼着，翻了个身，摆成了蹲伏的姿态，咬牙切齿地盯着那个洋洋得意的Omega。Dean脸上的笑意突然不见了，他的绿眼睛瞪得大大的。

“行了，行了。差不多够了。”Bobby嘟囔着。

Dean和Castiel同时跳了起来，完全忘了这位Beta的存在。

“但是——”Dean哀嚎着。

“我有种感觉，如果我现在不出手制止，这场决斗就要 **没完没了** 地进行下去了。虽然我不想这么说，但是在我看来，你和Castiel差不多算势均力敌。”

“我不同意。”Cas说道，对着Dean眯起了眼睛，玩笑般地推了推那个Omega。“ **我** 可没有作弊。”

“什么？我怎么作弊了？”

Castiel模仿了那Omega瞪大双眼的无辜眼神。“ ** _‘别伤害我，_** ** _Castiel_** ** _。我只是个无辜的、受伤的_** ** _Omega_** ** _。’_** ”

Dean大笑了起来，眼角浮现起皱纹。“伙计，那 **才不是** 什么作弊！我只是利用了我拥有的特点而已，这没什么不对的。你这么轻易就上当了，那可不能怪我。”

“我没有。”Cas气冲冲地哼哼着。

“你 **就有** 。我完全地控制了你，伙计。”

两人都没注意到Bobby翻了个白眼。“好了，牢骚到此为止。Dean，难道你没有工作要做吗？除非你想待在这里 **打情骂俏** 一整天……”

Dean跳了起来。“我才没有！”他紧张地看着Cas。“我没有——那 **绝对** 不是——”

Cas露出了一个浅浅的微笑，任由Dean涨红了脸、支支吾吾的。因为，抛开他的否认对他暗藏的伤害，Castiel还是很高兴的——终于轮到 **Dean** 感到尴尬了。

“我知道，Dean，”他说道，终于决定可怜可怜这个局促不安的Omega。“我想，Bobby只是在开玩笑。”

Dean的脸变得更红了，虽然他这副模样看起来很漂亮。“呃，是啊。我是说， **我** 知道的。不过，我只是想确保， **你** 也清楚。因为，呃，你知道的，Alpha们有时候会从字面意思上去理解一些事情，还有……是啊。”

Cas轻轻地笑了起来。

“闭嘴。”Dean说着，没有恶意地捶了捶Alpha的肩膀。

Castiel拿起了他的T恤，不在意它已经被汗水所浸湿，依然穿上了它。“好吧，Dean，”他说道，“如果我没能拿到这份工作，我还是很高兴能见到你。如果你——不管有什么原因——觉得你需要FBI的协助，我是很乐意帮忙的。”

“好啊。彼此彼此。”

Castiel对着Dean笑了笑，Dean回给他一个浅浅的微笑。意识到自己又在盯着对方看，Cas伸出了手。Dean盯着Alpha的脸看了一会儿，稍稍皱了皱眉，然后握住了他的手。两人的握手只持续了一会儿，但Castiel无法自控地意识到——这有可能是他和Dean的最后一次接触。

“不过，我一点也不担心，Cas。”Dean压低声音，像是在透露机密，保证不会让Bobby听到。“你会得到这份工作的。”

Dean离开了。Castiel居然能控制住自己不要盯着他离去，简直就是奇迹。不过，他根本就没允许自己转头去看他，因为他知道Bobby正看着自己。他平静地对上了那位Beta的视线。

直到Dean彻底离开后，Bobby说道。“别以为我没注意到发生了什么。”

Castiel皱起了眉头。难道说，他对Dean的爱慕，表现得太明显了吗？不是说Castiel有打算做什么不好的事情，但悄悄地暗恋一名OPA的顶尖特工，似乎并不是什么好的开端。“发生什么了？”

Bobby轻笑出声。“Dean产生了恐慌。而你帮助他脱离了恐慌的状态——在没有让他知道你帮了他的情况下。”

“我没有——”

Bobby扬起了一侧眉毛，等着他说完。

“让他处于那样一个姿势，从一开始，这就是我的错，长官。我应该更加小心——”

“你们在搏斗，”Bobby打断道。“总会有糟糕的事情发生。但我很欣赏你做的一切。Dean很少会那样，但是，一旦他遇到这种情况，他会非常焦虑。你让他恢复了战斗力，没有受到太严重的打击。”

“哦，我——”

“收下我的赞美吧，Novak。”

“那么，谢谢你。”Castiel微笑着。

“不客气。顺便说一句，你被录取了。”

Castiel张大了嘴。“什么？但这也太快——”

“你是最后一位应聘者，”Bobby耸耸肩，“Balthazar已经告诉过我，你的表现如何了。你的战斗技能看起来也很不错。在Roman的案子上，你非常积极地协助了我们。你辅修了Omega人权法。刚才你帮助Dean的细节，完全就是锦上添花。下周一你就可以过来上班了。7点到办公室报道。”

“遵命，长官。”Cas说道，试图让脸上的笑意不要太过明显。


	5. Chapter 5

好吧，到底怎么回事。说真的，这很奇怪。

也许，如果Cas **没有** 得到这份工作，那才是最好的。因为这样，所有的古怪现象就都会结束。

当Cas向Dean告别的时候，说话的语气就像他们再也不会见到彼此一般，Dean感到了悲伤。不是这种“啊，真可惜”的悲伤，而是那种“哦见鬼你怎么可以对我说再见，这个不可能结束”的悲伤。 **那** 真是相当的奇怪。

Dean一直回避对他人产生依恋，他受到过太多的伤害，所以他吸取了教训。或者说，他 **认为** 他吸取了教训。而现在，他却因为再也看不到某个偶然相遇的Alpha——他一共也就见过那家伙 **3** **次** ——而感到沮丧。

那是另一回事。 **Cas** **是个** **Alpha** **。** 总的来说，Dean在交朋友的时候非常谨慎；但他是 **绝对** 没可能和没有伴侣的Alpha们成为朋友的。那怎么看都是个糟糕的主意。Benny是例外，但Dean认识这家伙已经有七年了。他至少花了整整一年的时间，才开始信任这个Alpha；直到他们成为搭档的第二年，在Benny和Andrea结为伴侣后，Dean才真真正正地能在他身边放松下来。

但随后，见鬼的 **Cas** 闯入了他的生活，带着他那古怪、僵硬的谈吐，还有他那可爱到令人讨厌的单纯——只要他想，瞬间就能利用这点把自己变成彻彻底底的大混账。突然间，Dean发现自己表现得就像是个迷恋他人的思春期少女。

不。Dean感到一阵难为情。这可真是一种糟糕的形容。他才 **没有** 迷恋任何人。那只是某种……吸引。对，就是这么回事儿。

但是，说真的，Dean确实有合理的理由、会喜欢Cas。他认识的所有人中——即便是Bobby和Benny——都喜欢在挑明Dean的性别后，立即进行解释或者寻找借口。“是啊，他是个Omega， **但** 他真的坚强。”或者“是啊，我知道他是Omega， **但** 他真的和其他Omega们不一样。”就好像Dean是某种不寻常的事物。不过，真正让他对这种态度感到恼火的是：他们似乎是在为“他是Omega”这个事实而道歉，表现得就好像作为Omega是他应当感到羞耻的事情，并且暗示他“和其他Omega不一样”是一件 **好** 事。

在他和Cas为数不多的互动中，Dean已然发现，Cas没有那样看待他。对Cas来说，就是：“是的，他是个Omega。还有，是的，他也……”

这令人感到耳目一新。Dean当下就认为，他不用为他和Cas之间不断发展的友情而感到担心。所以，他真的非常希望能有一次，被当作一个完整的个体来对待；所以，当有人承认，“他很危险， **因为** 他是个Omega”，而不是“他很危险， **尽管** 他是个Omega”，让他觉得非常开心。

那并不意味着，他会爱上这家伙，或者类似的。

Dean一路走到办公室，沉浸于他的思绪中，没有注意到Benny正试图挥手把他拦下。

“嘿，”Benny说道，拍了拍Dean的后背。“该回到地球了，Winchester！”

“哈？哦，抱歉，Benny。我在想事情。怎么了？”

“应聘的事情都结束了？我在想，在你回家之前，我们可以过一遍Hinley的案件资料。”

“好啊，当然。我去换一下衣服，很快。一会儿去你的办公室找你。”

 

那天的晚些时候，Dean发现Cas得到了这份工作。不幸的是，在Castiel报道的第一天，他和Benny需要出城。对于他不能帮助Cas安顿下来，Dean有一点点不高兴。不过，当Benny开始取笑他后，他很快就放下了这件事。

***

Castiel试图让自己不要在新工作的第一天前，变得这么紧张，但他非常悲剧地失败了。在他需要准备起床的数小时前，他就醒了，然后—— **当然** ——他就再也睡不着了。他懊恼地挑出了他准备要穿的衣服；为了消耗他多余的精力而做了一次短时的训练；更改了他原本打算穿什么衣服的主意；做了早饭；然后又决定回归他第一套挑选的衣服。无论如何，Anna说过，蓝色领带很衬他的眼睛。

不是说他打算给谁留下 **深刻的印象** ，或者之类的。那只是……很常见的一种紧张。

 

结果就是，Dean那一整天，都不在办公室里。

当Castiel在早上出现在他新的工作地点后——准点到达——那个在他面试的时候和他说过话的红发女孩扑了上来。

“嘿！你一定就是Castiel了！我是Charlie Bradbury。我差不多算是办公室里的首席技术专家。查资料，黑客，修复数据——随叫随到。”她说着，一边伸出了手，兴奋地微笑着。Castiel回给她一个微笑，握了握她的手。

“Charlie。我想，Dean应该提起过你。”

“哦，你已经见过Dean了？”Charlie露齿而笑，若有所思地上下打量着Castiel，“很好。那么，如果他喜欢你的话，我相信，我也会喜欢你的。不管怎样，Bobby今天早上不在，所以他让我带领你入职。”

Cas深深地吸了一口气，点点头。“好的。”

“紧张吗？”Charlie问道，露出了一个得意的微笑。她对路过的金发Beta女子点了点头。

“有点。”他承认道。

“不用紧张。我发誓，我们不会咬人的。除了Bobby和Dean可能会咬人，尤其是他们还没喝到早晨的那杯咖啡时。但你已经见过他们了，所以最糟糕的那些已经过去了。”

Castiel轻轻地笑了起来，跟随Charlie穿过了那些迷宫般的小隔间。

***

她先带他参观了大楼，从小小的射击场，一直到体育馆（这里他已经来过了，在他和Dean打架的那会儿），接着是二楼的咖啡厅（虽然Charlie说他们的咖啡不怎么样——只有在紧急情况下才会凑合。她告诉他，这条街的尽头有一间小小的咖啡店——Castiel假设，就是他遇见Dean的那家——他们经常会去）。

然后，她把他介绍给了办公室里的每一个人。相比他之前的工作，这里需要让他记住脸的人，要少一点，并且他们都要友好太多。他们看起来似乎都非常亲近，与此同时，他们也都极为热情，极尽所能让Castiel感到舒适。

最终，在两个小时的介绍和寒暄之后，Charlie带着Castiel在办公室里周游了一圈，就好像她收到了一个令人兴奋的新玩具。Charlie把他带到了一间新的办公室，里面除了一张桌子和一台电脑之外，完全空荡荡的。

“好吧，我们到了。当你不在家时，这就是你的新家。”

Castiel目瞪口呆地盯着她。“我有自己的办公室？”

“是啊，所有的外勤特工都有他们自己的办公室。吓了一跳吧？”

“是的。”他说道，犹豫地走了进去，“在FBI，我只有一个在后方角落里的小隔间，几乎没人看得到。”

Charlie咯咯笑了起来。“呀，好吧，这绝对是某种升级。来吧，让我帮你登录账号，还有其他东西。我们使用的系统和FBI不一样，所以，这对你来说可能就像克林贡人（注：克林贡人是《星际迷航》虚构宇宙中一个好战的外星种族）一样。”她说道，扑通一声坐到了椅子上，将椅子滑向了电脑。

“我不知道那是什么意思。”

“好吧，那样我就我达到目的了，不是吗？来，拉一张椅子过来。”

Castiel拖过一张空闲的椅子，在她身边坐下，眯起眼睛盯着电脑屏幕。那看起来 **确实** 让人摸不着头脑。本来，他就不怎么精通电脑；要让他学会使用新的程序，对他来说，简直是某种温柔的折磨。

当Charlie在给他解释新系统的时候，Bobby回来了，顺便查看下Cas进行得怎么样。

“等Charlie给你弄完这些后，你得把所有这些文件都过一遍。”他说道，拉开了最底下的抽屉，露出了一大叠乱七八糟的文件。Cas发出了一声沮丧的哀鸣。“可不是嘛，”Bobby翻了个白眼，“在你来之前，在这里工作的那个家伙是个毫无秩序的蠢货。等你看完所有这些，电脑里还有更多的文件，他连看都没看过。”

“棒极了。”

Bobby轻笑出声。“抱歉在你第一天报道就把这些烂摊子丢给你。但我保证，你在这里不会整天和文件打交道的。”

“我不介意。”Cas说道，对着那个坏脾气的Beta露出了微笑。

“很好。工作愉快。”他说着，走出了办公室。

***

在Castiel报道的第二天，Cas正准备走进他的办公室，这时，他碰巧顺着他的左侧肩头瞥了一眼。他暂时忘了要去开门，把钥匙插在了钥匙孔里，身体靠在门上。在对面的墙那边，有着另一间办公室，显然要比他这间大不少。昨天，这间办公室还是黑黑的，门上着锁。今天，那扇门被打开了，窗帘也被拉开了，明亮的阳光透了进来。Dean坐在巨大的办公桌前，靠坐在他的椅子里，正在和人打电话，他的脚搁在了桌子上。

自他上次看见Omega，才不过三天而已，可他已然忘了Dean有多漂亮。

Dean抬头瞥了一眼，对上了Castiel的视线，Cas笑了笑，向他挥了挥手。Dean露齿而笑，以示回应，那个笑容比他身后的阳光更为灿烂。他同样也对Cas挥了挥手。

Castiel走了过去，倚在门框上，等着Dean打完电话。

“早上好，Dean。”等Dean挂断后，他说道。

“早啊，Cas！第一天过得怎样？”

“非常棒，谢谢你。”

Dean笑了笑，等着Cas继续说下去。“嗯？你想详细地说一说吗，还是……？”看到Alpha并不打算继续，他提示道。

Castiel点点头。“Charlie带我转了一圈，把我介绍给了大家。这里的人都非常友好。”他补充道，瞥了一眼身后办公室里的其他人。他和Dean都比他们的实际上班时间要早到不少，所以大楼里并没有几个人。

“真好。所以，为啥你在第二天到的这么早？”

“我还有一些FBI的文件需要处理，我希望尽快把它们处理完。这样我就能全神贯注于这里的工作。”Castiel解释道。“你呢？你为什么来这么早？”

Dean耸耸肩。“我不知道。习惯吧。总有工作是需要在这里完成的，而且，每天早上多工作一小时，说不定就能挽救一条生命，对吧？”

“你的想法很有趣。”Cas说道，仔细地盯着Dean。

他们又聊了一小会儿，但是最终——不幸地——Castiel不得不向他打了个招呼，然后回去工作。

***

下午的晚些时候，Benny造访了Castiel的办公室。

“嘿，Novak，”Benny的声音从门口传来。“我可以和你聊聊吗？”

Castiel从他前任同事留下的、那一大堆杂乱无章的文件中抬起头来，对着Benny露出了微笑。“当然可以。”

“你适应得怎么样？”Benny问道，关上门后，懒洋洋地坐进了空着的那张椅子里。

“相当好。无论之前是谁在这里工作的，简直杂乱无章到 **无法形容** 。不过，幸运的是，大家都很热情。”他说道。他顿了顿，观察着Alpha的表情。“我猜，你来找我，是有特定的事情想要讨论？”

“开门见山，哈？我想，我们两个会相处得很愉快，Novak。”Benny轻笑出声。他突然变得严肃起来，身体前倾，试图让自己的身形看起来更为高大。“不过，你猜得没错。我想和你谈谈Dean。”

Castiel困惑地皱起了眉，无视了这位Alpha的姿势。“你是想进行那种‘如果你伤害他，我就杀了你’的对话吗？”作为Omega妹妹的兄长，Castiel非常了解这类谈话。只是，通常他不是接受这类谈话的那一方。

“不，”Benny发出了嘲笑的声音。“不是的。”

“很好。此外，我有预感，如果Dean真的遇到这种情况，他多半会亲自杀了我。”

“你说的没错，所以，这就是为什么我不是来说这些的。我要说的是——‘别对他抱有希望，否则 **他会** 伤害你的’。”

“我觉得我不太明白。”

“得了吧，我知道你早就注意到，Dean有多火辣；并且我也看到了，你们两个有多亲密。不过，他25岁还没有伴侣，是有原因的。他不想要伴侣；而我已经认识他很久了，久到足以相信，他永远都不想要伴侣。”

Cas感觉自己脸红了起来。他张开嘴，试图告诉Benny，事实上，他 **没有** “注意到Dean有多火辣”（虽然那完全就是在说谎），但是Benny打断了他。

“我只是想给你点提醒，兄弟。这么多年来，我看着一个又一个Alpha爱上Dean，结果全都被拒绝。你来之前，在这里工作的那个家伙就是其中之一。”

“我明白了。”Castiel说道，“你 **有没有** ……？”

Benny笑了，心不在焉地抓着他的胡子。“很久以前，我有。那时，Dean才刚刚来这里工作。那是多久来着，七年之前？后来，我遇到了我的Andrea，然后我就被治愈了。”他开了个玩笑。

“Dean在这里已经工作 **七年** 了？那他加入的时候才几岁？”

“年轻得很。刚刚高中毕业就进来了。之前，为了能够加入我们，他还参加了几年的训练。”

Cas扬起了一侧眉毛，Benny则是前倾了身体，明显非常渴望这个谈论八卦的机会。Castiel确保自己记下这些信息，说不定以后会用到。

“我和这家伙搭档已经有六年了，可我依然不知道故事的全部。我所知道的是，当Dean还只是个小家伙的时候——大概13或者14岁—— **他主动找到了** **Bobby** ，然后恳求Bobby把他训练成OPA特工。他没有任何意义上的父母或者家庭，所以Bobby同意了，然后差不多算是收养了Dean，把他知道的所有一切都教给了他。”

Castiel若有所思地哼哼着，思考着自己是否能够让Dean亲口说出他的故事。对于在背后谈论Omega的八卦，他感觉自己很差劲。尤其是——如果Dean就像Benny所说的，对自己的过去如此保密的话。

“总之，八卦到此为止。我只是来警告你，别掉入Omega的陷阱。”

“我表现得有这么明显吗？”Cas问道，感到一阵难为情。

“只不过是因为，我看到了种种迹象。不过，别担心——Dean还不知道。这倒是提醒我了： **别** 告诉Dean，我曾经暗恋过他……你懂的。”

Castiel轻轻地笑了起来。“我不会的。”

“很好。”Benny说道，站起身打开了门。“那个混球是永远都不会放过我的。”

就在那时，Bobby路过了他的办公室，无意中听到了他们最后那几句话。“那听起来不太像是在谈论工作啊，伙计们。”

“我只是在给Cas提供一些办公室的生存指南。”Benny说道，对Castiel眨了眨眼。

“我知道你在做什么。别糟蹋新人了，Lafitte。”Bobby命令道。他的语气依然很粗鲁，但他眼里藏着笑意。Bobby和Castiel之前接触过的任何人都不一样。他很有趣，不过，同时也相当吓人。

“遵命，长官。”Benny说着，假惺惺地敬了个礼。他对着Cas挥挥手，然后走回了他自己的办公室。

***

在Castiel工作的第三天，他决定比前一天再早一点抵达办公室。这样，他就能在工作前去一趟健身房。

在这么早的时候，健身房里只有稀稀拉拉几个人。Castiel很高兴自己能够尝试各种设备，而不用担心周围会有太多人晃来晃去。

他找到了更衣室，把他的东西塞进了寄存柜里。当他走进健身房的主要区域时，他先是伸展了身体，然后走向一台开放式跑步机，准备热身。

他跑了15分钟后，有人溜达进了健身房。那个人不是别人，恰恰是Dean Winchester。Castiel叹了口气，因为——显然这世界并不打算让他忘记Dean的存在，就连一小时都不行。

Omega起初没有看到他，径直向着健身房角落走去，那里的天花板上挂着几个沙袋。

又过了10分钟后，Castiel从跑步机上下来，走了过去，准备加入他。

“怎么说，”他一边走向Dean，一边开口说道，使得Omega因为惊讶而叫了一声，跳了起来。“再来比划一次？这次一定能分出胜负。”

等他从最初的惊讶中平复过来后，Dean对着他咧嘴而笑。“伙计， **当然好啊** 。这次我是不会对你手下留情的。”

他们再次做好了比划功夫的准备，就和第一次的流程一样。Dean给了他一点指示，与此同时，Castiel在手上绑好了带子。随后，他们就开始了搏斗。

Cas非常地小心，没让自己像上次一样把Dean按倒在地——他记得Omega是如何开始恐慌的。而Dean，就他这部分来说，他说话算话，确实没有对Castiel手下留情。他似乎对这场对决倾尽了全力，所以在5分钟后，他们就结束了战斗。最终，以Castiel被按倒在地作为结束。Dean跨坐在Cas的后背上，把Alpha的胳膊扭到了他背后。

“我赢了。”在Cas表示认输的时候，Dean得意地笑了，放开了Castiel的胳膊。

“恭喜你。”Castiel翻了个白眼，“再来一次？”

Dean大笑了起来，从Cas身上爬了下来。Cas翻了个身仰面躺在地板上，Dean倒在了他身旁的垫子上。他们一起在那儿躺了一会儿，平稳着自己的呼吸。“当然，改天吧。你要知道，作为一名Alpha，你输得相当优雅。”Dean有注意到这点。他转过头，对着Cas眯起了眼睛。“你没有故意输给我吧，嗯？”

“你是在问我，我有没有故意让自己在一群新同事面前被Omega踢了屁股？”Cas阐述着，同样对着Dean眯起了眼睛。

Dean又笑了。“好吧，你说得有道理。”他突然坐起了身。“你知道吗，Cas？我们就该做这个！”

Castiel皱起了眉。“做什么？”

“相互练习！如果不管怎样我们都会在早晨到这里健身的话，为什么不索性把这当作一种日常呢？”

“我确实认为，我可以在你身上学到很多东西。”Cas替自己找出了合理的理由，同时，他脑海中的一小部分因为要频繁地和Dean进行身体接触而感到害怕。

“并且，我也有些可以在训练中利用的部分。”

“那就这么定下来吧。”Castiel说着，对着Dean露出了一个灿烂的笑容。他坐起身，拍掉了短裤上的灰尘。他站起来，对着Dean伸出一只手，Dean抓住了他的手，Castiel把Omega从地上拽了起来。

“棒极了。”Dean表示同意。“回头我们办公室见。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 你们都对Dean的过去这么好奇，所以我决定解释一些事情（我说的“解释一些事情”指的是，我给了几个暗示，绝对会让你们更加好奇/困惑）。好好享受吧！

两个星期过去了，Castiel已经适应了OPA的新工作。等他完成FBI最后那点文书工作后，工作量就轻松了不少，也更方便他分配时间。在那之后，他很快就把OPA剩余的文件都过了一遍，然后Bobby立刻就让他和Dean、Benny还有另一位名叫Jody的特工一起着手于一件重大的Omega袭击案件。

Benny是这桩案件的负责人。虽然Cas基本上只是作为新人露露脸，额外搭把手，Benny还是保证会时不时给他些重要的工作。

在星期二和星期四的时候，Castiel会在早晨和Dean进行训练。最初的几次有点尴尬，部分是因为他们仍在试图找出对方的战斗风格；但主要是因为——他们之间有一些无形的界线，而他们都害怕越过那道线。问题的一部分是，他们都不清楚 **这条线是什么，或者它代表着什么意思，** 所以他们不知道要如何回避它，这使得情况变得更为紧张。Castiel很确定，他们只是需要习惯对方的风格；而当Dean在他身边慢慢放松下来后，事情就会变得简单很多。

在第一个星期结束的时候，他已经记住了办公室里每一个人的名字。在FBI的时候，Castiel永远都是局外人。但是在OPA，他有一种感觉：在某种层面上，他们都是外人，所以他们都很小心翼翼，和蔼可亲地对待他们遇到的每一个人。

有些时候，办公室里的一群特工会结伴出去吃午饭，并且他们总是会邀请Castiel。不过，除了这个之外，他意识到，其他人的社交生活就和他自己一样可悲。

总之，他已经爱上了这份新工作的 **所有一切** 。他非常地期待，这份工作会给他带来什么样的机遇。

***

“不过，我已经告诉过你了，Dean。我拒绝观看重制版。”Charlie沉着脸，“无论你说什么都改变不了我的主意的。”

“拜托，Charlie！”Dean哀嚎着，把Charlie的键盘推到一边，然后坐在她的桌子上。“据说，新的这一部 **相当** 不错。我是说，饰演夏洛克的那家伙有在里面出演。叫Bandersnatch Cumberpatch之类的。”

“我 **知道** 你知道他的名字，Dean！你就是在故意让我生气。”Charlie气鼓鼓地把双手交叠在胸前，撅起了嘴。

“我没有！”Dean大笑了起来。他向旁边瞥了一眼，注意到Cas端着一杯咖啡，正要走回他的办公室。“Cas！过来这里。”

“你看过最新的《星际迷航》电影了吗？”看到Cas来到Charlie的桌子旁，加入到他们之中后，Dean问道。

“没有。”

“哈！”Charlie说道，指着Dean。“你看过任何以前的《星际迷航》系列吗？”

“呃……没有？”

“搞什么鬼，伙计。”Charlie说道。

“他多半只是《星球大战》那一派的。”Dean耸耸肩。

“我也没看过那个。”

“ **什么？！** ”Charlie和Dean同时大叫了起来，忘记了他们对彼此的恼怒情绪，然后转头面向Cas。这让Alpha感到一阵尴尬。

“我，呃……抱歉？”他说道。

“你居然没看过《星球大战》，你是怎么活在地球上的？”Dean质问道。

“我母亲是个虔诚的信徒，她不喜欢现实题材的电影。”

“你还和母亲住在一起吗，Cas？”Dean问道。那听上去似乎是个相当严肃的问题。

Castiel困惑地皱起了眉，把脑袋歪向一边。“没有。”

“那你就 **没有** 借口，伙计！还有什么其他‘现实题材’的电影是你没看过的？”

“大部分都没看过，大概吧。”Cas承认道。

“什么？！伙计。你是在说，你从来没看过《铁面无私》？《指环王》？《虎胆龙威》？《低俗小说》？《教父》？还有那该死的《恋恋笔记本》？”

面对Dean列出的每一部电影名，Castiel依次摇了摇头，突然在最后个名字上犹豫了会儿。“哦，等等，我想我看过这一部。”

“我觉得我要吐了。”Dean说着，转头面向Charlie。他们交换了某种表示忍耐的眼神，然后转回头面对Cas。“在我列的 **所有** 电影里，为什么只看了那一部？”

Castiel脸红了起来。“哦。我，呃，在大学的时候有过一位女朋友，她逼我和她一起看了这部电影。”

“你有过——哦。真的？我猜，是个Beta女孩？”

Castiel不明白，这和那些电影有什么关系，但他还是点了点头。期间，Charlie一边微笑一边观察着他们之间的交谈。然后，她的微笑渐渐变得邪恶起来，并开口问道：“Dean，你为什么不邀请Cas一起参加电影之夜呢？”

Dean狐疑地瞪着她。“那 **你** 为什么不邀请Cas参加电影之夜？”

“Cas，你应该来参加电影之夜，”Charlie说道，翻了个白眼，“我们可以好好地给你科普一下电影。”

“我不想破坏你们的传统——”

“别担心，这不是什么秘密的事情——Benny和Andrea都有长期邀请函。Jody也是，但她基本不会参加。”

“参加你们的电影活动？”Benny问道，加入到谈话之中。“是啊，我和Andrea偶尔会参加，在电影不是太宅的时候。”

“好吧，《星球大战》才不宅，伙计。那是另类的经典。”Dean说道。

“随你怎么说，兄弟。”

“但是，说真的，Cas，你应该来看看。我们每周都会进行电影之夜——今晚我们可以来一次第四、五、六部的马拉松，下一周我们可以看第一、二、三部。”

“我们为什么不按照顺序——”

“不行！”Dean大喊起来，向前跳了一下，用手捂住了Castiel的嘴。Cas对着Dean眯起了眼睛。“在我说：‘你不会想让Charlie从那一部开始的时候’，你要相信我。”

“长话短说，第四~六部发生在第一~三部之前。”Charlie大笑着。“所以？你能来参加吗？”

“什么时候？”

“今晚。”Dean答道。“在我家。”

“我想，我可以参加。”Cas说道，妥协在Charlie和Dean充满希望的微笑压力之下。

“耶！”Charlie尖叫起来。她跳了起来，用胳膊环住了Castiel的脖子。“等我们看完《星球大战》后，我们还有整一个 **世界** 的电影可以介绍给你。这一定会 **相、当、有、趣！** 我们会让你脱离怪人的队伍，Novak。”

***

Dean把他所有的脏衣服都扔进了衣柜里，在这堆歪歪扭扭的衣服掉到地板上前，关上了衣柜的门。他自己都不确定，他为什么要清理他的 **卧室** 。很明显，Charlie或者Cas都不会进入他的卧室。他只知道，他必须让他的公寓看起来可以见人，因为它乱得 **一团糟** 。他甚至还提早下班了—— **这么多年** 来的头一回——为了给自己留有足够的时间来打扫。

当然，Charlie已经来过无数次了。见鬼，她甚至还和他在一张床上睡过（他们之间似乎没有什么秘密的暗恋问题，考虑到她只喜欢小妞，而他大部分情况下都喜欢…… **好吧** ）。她见过他的公寓各种乱糟糟的样子——一大堆碗碟堆在水池里；到处都是DVD；衣服散乱在地板上。但Cas从没见过这些。Cas看起来像是喜欢东西理得整整齐齐的那类人。而Dean……好吧，他可没打算要给Cas留下或者 **深刻印象** 之类的，他只是希望Cas能好好看电影，不要被这些混乱分散了注意力。

Dean感觉手机在口袋里振动起来，便把它拿了出来。看到来电者的姓名后，他露出了微笑。他飞奔过去，关掉了音乐，然后接起了电话。

“Sammy！”

电话里传来了被逗乐的笑声，使得Dean笑得更开心了。“Dean，你为什么听起来气喘吁吁的？”

“哦，你知道的。生活令人忙碌……派对，喝酒，做爱。这些你都知道的。”

Sam哼哼着。“没错，也许你不想告诉我你住在哪里，呆子。但我还是设法弄清了，你在哪个时区。你那里现在才下午两点，即便是 **你** ，也不会这么早就出去浪。”

“你他妈的是怎么发现的？”

“呃。”Sam害羞地笑了起来，“上次我们打电话的时候，我问你几点了，你回答了。所以我发现你比我早了两个小时，也就是说，你在中部时区。那代表着你在中西部的某个地方。”

“好吧，明显你是闲得没事干了。听着，我告诉过你，只要你想，我就会来看你。所以别试图找出我在哪儿。就这基本算是我 **唯一** 的原则。”

“我知道，但是你在转移话题，Dean。你在做什么，让你气喘吁吁的？”

“伙计，你又开始多管闲事了。”Dean叹了口气，靠在他的厨房吧台上，揉着自己的鼻梁。他弟弟并不知道Dean在做什么工作。他要是发现的话，一定会 **发疯** 的。所以Dean小心翼翼地保持着沉默，闭口不提他的工作（以及任何可能会让Sam **发现** 他的工作的事情）。“ **碰巧** ，我在打扫公寓。”

“这会让你气喘吁吁？”

“我可能在……”Dean瞥了一眼他的立体声音响，“呃，我可能同时在跳舞……”

Sam大笑了起来，使得Dean露出了温柔的笑容。“等等，回到刚才。 **你在** 打扫？为什么？”

“有人要来我家。”Dean嘟哝着，希望这不会转变成一次审问。不过，Sam又凭什么会从现在开始轻易放过他？

“Charlie？”

“是啊，还有我的朋友Cas。”

“Cas？我之前从没听过她的名字。”

“是 **他** 。还有，是啊，他，呃……他是新来的。新的朋友。但是，不管怎样，我们只是准备进行一次电影之夜类似的事情，所以……”

“不，不，等等。话题回到Cas身上。你是怎么遇见他的？他是什么，Beta？Omega？还是说，他是……”

见鬼。Sam，这个有着可怕的第六感的恶魔小孩， **总是** 能在他哥哥试图隐瞒什么的时候戳穿他。

“他是……见鬼。好吧。他是Alpha，但是——”

“Dean！你邀请了你刚刚认识的Alpha去你家？！”Sam大叫了起来。

“Charlie也会在这里的。”Dean耸耸肩。他走到了水池边，准备开始洗碗。

“Charlie个子有多大？”Sam突然问道。

“什么？”

“她有多高？像是——”

“伙计，我也不知道？大概1米62的样子？”

“所以，是啊，Dean。对于某些鲁莽的Alpha，她绝对可以 **帮上大忙** ——”

“好吧。首先，事实上，Cas是我见过的、头脑 **最** 为冷静的Alpha；第二，他 **绝对** 对我没有那个意思；第三，实际上，我可以照顾我自己，这句话我对你说过无数遍。”

Sam夸张地叹了口气。“你说的没错，好吧。很抱歉，是我唠叨了。”

“没事。”Dean说着，翻了个白眼。“学校怎么样？”

Sam笑了。“话题转得真快，Dean。学校很好。我的导师在帮我找暑假的实习工作，那可以真正帮助我进入优秀的法律学院。哦！还有，两周之前，妈妈在春假的时候来看我了——”

Dean正在清洗的盘子突然从他手里滑落，它在池子里发出响亮的咔嗒声时，他被吓了一跳。

“你还好吗？”Sam问道，一反常态地安静了下来。

“没事。”Dean说道，声音显得微微颤抖。“我很好。所以，呃，她在加利福尼亚过得怎么样？只有她来看你了，还是……？”

“爸爸也来了，我只是觉得，你大概不想听到这个。并且，是啊，妈妈很喜欢这里。我们去洛杉矶玩了几天，参观了景点。你要知道，Dean，你 **可以** 和她说说话——”

“我不能，Sam。你知道我不能。”

“Dean，她以为你 **死了** ！你知不知道，要假装我没有时不时和你联络，是有多难吗？尤其是在她——”

“是啊，那对你来说一定相当艰难，Sammy。听着，只有John死去的那一天，我才能‘死而复生’，好吗？我保证。还有，嘿，不管怎样，按照他的生活方式，他的肝脏是坚持不了太久的。不过，无所谓了，我必须要挂电话了。我的公寓真的非常乱，再有没几个小时，Charlie和Cas就要过来了。”

“要开始电影之夜，这个时间点有点早吧，不是吗？”

“非常时期。Cas从没看过《星球大战》，所以我们今晚要把原始的三部曲全部看一遍。”

“哦我的天哪，”Sam大笑了起来，“你还是那个呆子。玩得开心，还有，你要小心点，对那个——”

“知道了，知道了。以后再聊。”

***

Charlie和Castiel同时抵达了Dean的公寓。Charlie连门都没敲，就推开了门，抓着Castiel的手腕，拉着他跟她一起进门。从Cas的第一眼来看，这是一间相当不错的公寓，并且比他期待中的 **Dean** 的公寓要干净很多（他见过Omega的办公室，那实在有点吓人）。

公寓大楼位于距离城市10分钟左右路程的地方（不过，话说回来，现在是下午3点。所谓的“10分钟”可没有把芝加哥的交通计算在内）。

“宝贝，我回来啦！”Charlie大喊道。

Dean出现在他们右手边敞开的门廊处，对着Charlie皱起了眉头。“当然，Bradbury。赶紧进屋。”

“别哭哭啼啼的了，宝贝。你把电影准备好了吗？”

Dean撅起了嘴。“我把它们拿出来了，不过还没摆好——”他都没来得及把话说完，Charlie就蹦蹦跳跳地离开了门厅，完全无视了他。

Dean翻了个白眼，温柔地注视着她的背影。

“那么，Cas，欢迎来到Winchester宅邸。”Dean说道，“你收到我的短信了吗？”

Cas点点头，露出了微笑，举起了他顺路过来时采购的那袋东西。

“棒极了。”Dean微笑着。他走到一边，示意Cas沿着门廊走进去。在Cas从他身边经过的时候，Dean顺便从Alpha手里取走了那个袋子。

Castiel发现自己正站在Dean的厨房里。他的厨房布置简洁，却井井有条。没有任何装饰——只有空白的、棕褐色的墙壁和光秃秃的台面。

“很抱歉我不得不让你顺路去一趟便利店，Cas。”Dean说道，开始把袋子里的东西拿出来放到吧台上。“但是我只有拉面，爆米花，和冷冻披萨，就这些了。我们打算做点汉堡，不过那得等到第一部电影结束之后。来吧。”

Dean抓住了Cas的手腕，把他拽向了Charlie消失的那个方向。他们发现她在客厅里，满脸期待地坐在电视机前。“你准备好重塑你的世界观了吗，Cas？”她迫不及待地问道，抬头看着他们。

“也许吧。”Cas说道。等Dean把他一屁股推到沙发上，并且Dean和Charlie纷纷挤在了他的两侧后，他终于开始担忧起来。在他开始质疑他的选择把他推向这个局面之前，音乐自扬声器中响起，电影开始了。

***

等他们看完《星球大战：新希望》之后，Dean和Charlie同时期待地望着Castiel。

“怎么样？”Charlie问道。

“我震惊了。”Castiel承认道，“起初，我有点顾虑。它看起来相当的……古怪。不过我很喜欢它，这让我非常震惊。”

“耶！”Charlie尖叫起来，抱住了震惊中的Alpha。Dean露齿而笑，拍了拍Castiel的膝盖，然后站了起来。

“准备吃晚饭？”

他们一同做了汉堡——是Castiel这辈子吃过的最好吃的汉堡。好吧，是 **Cas** **和** **Dean** 一起做的汉堡。在他们开始做饭前，Dean就被Charlie给烦透了，然后把她踢出了厨房。一边说着，如果她不乖一点的话，就在播放Leia比基尼场景的时候把她锁在浴室里。Cas不是特别确定，他们之间到底发生了什么。

在她走出厨房的时候，Charlie对他眨了眨眼，然后拍了拍他的肩膀。

等他们吃完饭后，Charlie用力地把Castiel拖回了客厅，准备观看后面两部电影。

当Castiel因为 **“** **Darth Vader** **事实上是** **Luke** **的父亲”** 而受到惊吓之后，Dean和Charlie就像是发现了什么非常有趣的事情。

“老兄，”Dean勉强在大笑中挤出这句话，“我 **从没** 遇见过 **任何人** 会不知道Vader就是Anakin。 **所有人都知道这件事** ，伙计。”

Castiel瞪着Dean。“那么， **很明显** ，Dean，我不知道。”

***

等他们看完第三部电影后，他们一起坐在那里，聊了一会儿。Dean和Charlie很高兴地发现，Cas——用Charlie的话来形容——“内心有着一个宅男，就像邓布利多的凤凰一样自灰烬中浴火重生。”（对此，Cas困惑地皱起了眉，看着Dean，似乎在向他求助。但Omega却对着他哈哈大笑起来。）

然而，最终，Charlie站起身，伸了个懒腰，说她要回家去陪她的猫。Castiel知道，他也该回家了，以免他过度利用了这份热情。

“好吧，这就和往常一样的有趣，Dean。”Charlie说道，飞快地给了Dean一个抱抱，然后蹿出了门口。“明天见，小贱人们。”她顺着她的肩头呼唤道。

“谢谢你邀请我，Dean。”Castiel说道，尴尬地站在Dean的公寓门廊那儿。“这些电影让我很开心。”

“很好。我想，你会喜欢接下来那三部的。”Dean露齿而笑。“所以，呃，明天见？”

Cas点点头。“晚安，Dean。”

有那么一瞬间，Cas以为Dean准备给他一个拥抱。但随后，Dean只是伸出了手，示意Alpha和他握手。Cas扬起了一侧眉毛，看着Dean递出的手，然后露出了微笑。

“呃。晚安，Cas。”

瞬间，Castiel鼓起勇气，用双手握住了Dean的那只手，直直地注视着Dean的眼睛。起初，Omega似乎对这份接触表现出了警惕；但在看到Castiel没有做出任何其他动作后，他放松了下来。“Dean，我只是想对你说谢谢，为了你为我做的一切。”

Dean看起来似乎打算要插嘴，但是Cas阻止了他。“自从我们见面以来，你一直都很随和，非常乐于助人——不仅仅是这份工作。你对我也很友好，在——”

“哦我的上帝啊。”Dean呻吟起来。在翻了个表示恼火的白眼后，Dean向前跨出一步，拽过Cas，紧紧地抱住了他。

Cas哼哼着，贴向了那个拥抱，把Dean稍稍拉向了自己。老天啊，Dean闻起来就像是世间美好的一切。Castiel不得不刻意克制自己，不要去闻Omega的气味。

“你能赶紧 **闭嘴** 吗？”Dean贴着Castiel的肩头喃喃着。“我不喜欢这种言情电影一样的场面。”

Cas主动挪开了身体，对着Dean露出了微笑。“我明白。明天公司见。”

***

等Castiel到家后，他把钥匙扔在了厨房吧台上。听到黑暗中突然传来的声音，他瞬间惊呆了。

“你好，Castiel。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章节含有大量强暴/非自愿性行为内容（发生在路人身上）。

入侵者打开了厨房的灯。在突如其来的刺眼光芒下，Castiel眯起了眼睛。他抓起门旁的花瓶，用作自卫，准备扔向厨房里那个人——管他是谁。随后，他认出了入侵者，咕哝着把花瓶放回了原位。

“ **Gabriel** **！** 如果我对你 **开枪** 了怎么办！”面对那个坐在他柜台上、得意洋洋的混账，他低吼了起来。

“用你那致命的花瓶？”

“我没把枪带在身边，算你走运。”Castiel叹了口气，脱下外套，挂在了门旁的钩子上。

“那么，我就是很走运。”面对他的愤怒，Castiel的哥哥大笑了起来。“但是，哦我的上帝啊，Cassie。你应该看看你的脸！我完全吓到你了！”

“我恨死你了。你在这漆黑的屋子里坐了多久了？一直在等我？”

“几个小时。我没想到你还会有个人生活！直到一小时前，我都在玩手机，所以，也不算太久。顺便，我需要借用你的充电器。”

Castiel翻了个白眼，走向那矮小的Beta。他把Gabriel从柜台上推了下来，就在他哥哥刚才坐着的地方下面拉开一个抽屉。“充电器就在这儿。虽然在发生了刚才的事之后，我不是很想借给你。”

Gabriel仍旧从他手里抢过了充电器。“你刚才对着我 **翻白眼** 了吗？老天啊，你是谁啊？我感觉我都要不认识你了。”

啊。Castiel意识到——所以Gabriel并不只是过来把他吓出心脏病的。虽然Gabriel永远都不会承认，但他确实挺想念他弟弟的。

“很抱歉最近我都没时间陪你还有Anna。新工作一直很忙——”

“没错。你那个名·字·不·可·奉·告的政府机构的绝密工作。”Gabe眨了眨眼。

Cas再次翻了个白眼。他承认，差不多OPA办公室里的 **每一个人** 都会这么做，才导致他染上了这个习惯。“是Omega保护协会，Gabriel。不是中央情报局。你有权利谈论他们。”

Gabriel耸耸肩。“所以，你怎么会没有随身带着枪？你才刚下班，对不对？”他问道，进入了侦探模式。

“事实上，我不是刚下班。”

“什么？！你是在图书馆之类的地方吗？”

“没有？为什么我会在——”

“好吧，我在这里，Anna和Michael在一起吃晚餐，而你没有任何其他的朋友。所以你到底去哪儿了？”

Cas撅起了嘴。“既然你这么聪明，那就自己想想。”

Gabriel思考了几秒钟后，耸耸肩，重新跳起来，坐回到Castiel的柜台上。“我太懒了。告诉我吧！Cassie！”

“难道你就没有其他事情可干了吗？跑来这里分析我的个人生活？Kali去哪儿了？”

Castiel并没有在暗示，Gabriel会是忽略伴侣的那类人。如果Castiel和他将来的伴侣能像Gabriel和Kali那样深爱着对方，那他会认为自己是个很幸运的人。

“她去探望她的父母了。直到周日前都不会回来。别转移话题，Castiel James Novak！”他训斥道，前倾身体，弹了弹Castiel的耳朵。Cas咕哝了起来。

“哦，你知道你吓唬不了我的，大坏蛋Alpha男孩。 **哇哦！** 等一下！”Gabriel从柜台上跳了下来，踏入了Castiel的个人空间。

“呃，Gabriel，你在干什么？”

Gabriel夸张地用鼻子嗅了嗅，瞪大了眼睛。“ **你·是·在·约·会·吗？** ”他大叫起来。

“什么？没、没有。为什么你觉得——”

“骗子！哦我的上帝啊，Castiel！你身上都是Omega的 **味道** ！！现在，告诉我你刚才去哪儿了！那个Omega是谁？约会进行得顺利吗？好吧，既然对方不在这里，说明约会进行得不太顺利。不过，你有没有至少得到一个亲亲之类的？哦，我感觉我是个骄傲的老妈！”

“那不是约会，Gabriel！如果你能 **冷静** 下来，也许我可以解释给你听。他是我的同事。我刚才和他在一起，并且 **还有** 另一位工作上的新朋友。我们在一起看电影。”

“哦。”Gabriel说道，显然非常失望。“但是，嘿！至少你开始交朋友了。很好很好！”

“谢谢你的支持。”Cas说道，完全没有隐藏他话语里讽刺的意思。“但是，如果你没有其他事情的话，我已经累坏了，我想去睡觉。”

“当然可以，小弟。介不介意我在这里借住一个晚上？我没想到会等你这么久……然后明天我们可以一起吃早饭，聊聊近况！你可以和我谈谈你的新工作！”

Cas犹豫了。明天是星期四。“明天早上我约好了要和Dean进行训练。”

“Dean是谁？”

“呃，”Castiel能感觉他的脸开始发热， **知道** 他哥哥会进一步地调戏他。“就是今天晚上和我一起的Omega。”

“等等，你和一个Omega一起进行 **训练** ？就像是，浑身是汗、扭打在一起的那种训练？”

“那 **不是** ——”

“Cassie，你这 **坏狗狗** ！他性感吗？”

“我……是的，他很性感。但我们不是那种关系——”

“你们当然不是。你不过是去了他家和他一起看电影，然后你在某些早晨和他一起进行摔跤运动，并且你——”

“Gabriel！”

“哦，得了吧，Cassie。我有权为我的弟弟感到兴奋！你已经好几年没和人约会过了，并且——”

“并且我 **现在** 也没有在约会。如果你能保证不再谈论这个，我就给Dean发消息，告诉他明天早上我去不了。然后你就可以和我一起吃早餐。”

Gabriel思考了一会儿。“好吧。但是，明天早上吃华夫饼的时候，你要把关于这个Omega的一切都告诉我。”他说道。在Cas能够抗议前，他便转身离去，消失在客房里。

Castiel咕哝着，掏出手机，开始给Dean发消息。

***

Hinley的案件向着不好的方向急转直下。

这本该是很简单的，一件重要但直接的案例，好让Castiel来熟悉OPA的工作是如何完成的。当Bobby最初把他加入这桩案件的时候，加上Dean和Jody的陪伴，以及Benny的监督，针对Hinley的指控非常轻。

Brady Hinley是头性别歧视、傲慢、粗鲁的猪，但除此之外，也没有什么更严重的事。他过去曾被指控过性骚扰和跟踪，而这次的指控是强奸未遂。因为他是个长期反复犯罪的家伙，Benny一直在努力让他入狱，所以这就是为什么他们对这名Alpha展开了全面调查。

某个周五的晚上，发生在酒吧的强奸未遂，还不足以使他入狱，充其量不过是一次口头教育和轻微惩罚。所以他们正在观察他，试图能抓到他犯下某些更严重的罪行。

但是，当Hinley意识到OPA正盯着他的时候，事态就变得急转直下。

一分钟前他还只是个蠢货，一分钟后他就成了变态。

某一天晚上，Dean和Benny决定跟踪Hinley到酒吧的时候，他们完全没有注意到这一点。也就是这最简单的一件事，让Hinley明白了这一切。

Hinley喜欢可爱的Omega，这一点臭名昭著。

Dean大约是这个世界上最漂亮的Omega（至少，依Castiel拙见，是这样的）。

如果Hinley看到Dean独自一人坐在酒吧里，他 **当然** 会去找Omega。

事情发生的时候，Dean应对得非常棒。Hinley请Dean喝了一杯酒，给了Omega一个假名字，Dean顺着他的把戏将计就计。但是，在对话进行了两分钟后，Dean意外地叫了Hinley的真名。

当Dean说漏嘴的时候，Hinley很快就发现，Dean是曾负责他过去的骚扰案件的OPA探员之一（那是几年前的事情了，Dean几乎没怎么参加；他们都没想过Brady会记得）。

两人开始争执，Brady没说几句话，就触犯了Dean的所有底线。事情瞬间升级到需要Benny和酒保介入的程度。Hinley用各种侮辱的名字称呼Dean，Benny不得不强行把Omega拉开，才没让他把Brady的眼珠子挖出来。

Benny告诉Hinley小心不要露出马脚；Hinley对Benny说，他们永远都抓不到他的任何把柄。

从那以后，Hinley就开始发疯。他在嘲笑OPA，试图看看他可以在犯罪边缘游走多久。事实上，他们没有证据证明那是他干的——那个混球聪明到令人恼火，掩盖了他的所有罪证——但他们 **知道** ，那就是他干的。

最糟的是，Hinley的罪状不再只是强奸 **未遂** 。

有三项单独的强奸指控，每项发生的时间相隔一周。虽然这对Omega们具有毁灭性的打击，但至少没有成结发生，也没有结为伴侣。那不会永远在他们身上留下创伤，但是OPA的每个人都很担心，Brady会在某一天选择完成他的游戏。

不幸的是，受害者当中，没有任何一人可以认出强奸犯。他戴着面具，从后面袭击了他们。

然而，这和Hinley以前犯下的罪行不一样。这一次，他闯入了Omega的家里，在私人地盘上袭击了他们，而没有选择那些在公共场合的、喝得醉醺醺的、心甘情愿的人下手。一切迹象都表明，他事先就选好了受害者。

***

“这都是我的错。”Dean叹着气，把他的额头砸在会议桌上。Castiel正坐在他身边，尴尬地拍了拍Omega的肩膀。

“Dean Winchester，我不想听你说这种话。”Jody斥责道，“这当然不是你的错。”

“她说的没错，Dean。”Cas表示同意。

“听着，伙计。”Benny说道，在Dean的桌子对面坐下。Omega抬起头，看着他，阴沉着脸。“很明显，这家伙就是个见鬼的疯子。总有一天，他会露出破绽的。还有，看看好的一面——他越来越大胆了，但他也越来越自以为是了。那通常会导致失误发生。”

“是啊，但是从现在开始、一直到我们抓住他之前，所有发生的事情都是 **我的** 责任。”

“所以，我们就把他抓起来。”Castiel耸耸肩。Cas知道，谈话并不能让Dean感觉变好。工作才能让Dean好受点儿。抓住那个“狗娘养的”——Omega是这么称呼他的——才能让Dean更加好受。

Dean点点头，对着Cas露出一个浅浅的微笑，说道，“好吧，我同意。”

“很高兴知道，我们都同意 _‘抓住那个坏人’_ ，”Benny轻笑出声，“现在，我们可以回去工作了吗？根据Brady的作案记录，我想，直到这个周末之前，他暂时不会有所动作。所以，我们还有几天的时间来理清一些事，想想接下来该怎么做。”

***

星期五下午，Dean带着灿烂的得意笑容，冲进了会议室。他关上身后的门，把一个马尼拉文件夹举在头顶上。

Bobby，Jody，Benny，还有Castiel，全都无精打采地看着他。他们都被这桩案子搞得精疲力竭、气急败坏。

“到底是什么事让你这么高兴？”看到Dean没有立马作出解释，Bobby咕哝了起来。

“我发现了Hinley是怎么选择受害者的！”

“他在 **选择** 受害者？”Benny问道，看起来依然不以为然。

“甜心，我以为我们达成了一致意见——他只是随机地跟踪那些Omega回家。”Jody说道。

“错了！”Dean说道，指了指Jody。他走到那块钉着所有案件信息的软木板前，指了指三名受害者的照片。“他们都有哪些共同点？”

“他们都是Omega？”Benny挖苦般问道。Dean对着他眯起了眼睛。

“好吧，我不知道。”Jody说道，前倾身体，近距离地仔细盯着照片，“他们都很漂亮，中产阶级，单身的Omega，并且他们看起来年纪都差不多。”

“就是这个！相同的年纪！”

“他们都和Hinley的年纪差不多，对不对？”Cas猜测道，“他们认识他吗？”

“没错！Cas猜到了。我们之前都没注意到，是因为我们都假设Hinley是随机挑选受害者的。但是他们的年龄全都一样。在我查看第一名受害者的档案时，我意识到她和Hinley在同一片地区长大。我深入研究后发现，他们 **都** 上过同一所小学。”

“嗯哼。”

“是啊。我拜访了那所学校，他们给了我这个。”Dean说着，从他的文件夹里拿出一张老旧的班级合影。它看起来像是从学校年刊里抽出来的。Bobby伸出手，Dean把照片递给了他。

“Pendleton女士的毕业班。”Bobby一边说一边读出了照片顶端的标题。

“是啊。然后，在照片里，你可以看到所有的三名受害者。另外，看看 **那张** 微笑的脸。”Dean说着，指了指某个看起来脾气很暴躁的男孩的脸。

“那是Brady？”Bobby吸了一口气，眯眼盯着照片。

“当然是。”

“你 **到底** 怎么发现这个的？”Benny问道。

“呃，我已经三天没有睡觉了……”Dean耸耸肩，“我差不多把我们所有关于Hinley的资料都看了一遍。只是运气好而已。”

“我不知道，Dean。”Bobby说道，“这看起来范围还是很大……”

“等等再下结论，我还有更多的信息。我和那位Pendleton女士谈了谈，她依然记得Hinley，说他的童年非常糟糕。显然他在幼儿园和一年级都留过级。由于这个原因，他在 **四年级** 的时候就显露第二性别了。到了六年级，当其他人都开始显露第二性别的时候，Hinley已经过了两年压抑荷尔蒙的日子了。所以他对那些刚刚表现的Omega们做出了各种可怕的举动，程度严重到教师们不得不在体育课和课间休息的时候把他隔离开。还有各种类似的狗屁事情。”

“并且，事情越来越蹊跷了。”Dean迫不及待地继续说道，“Casey？第一名受害者？她是班上第一个显露第二性别的人。第二名受害者，Jack，是第二个显露第二性别的人。发现规律了吗？”

“所以他是追着他毕业班的那些Omega们？看起来还是有点随机。”

“不一定。别打断我，Benny。听着，班级里第三个显露第二性别的人不是我们的第三名受害者Sara。而是一位名叫Chris的Omega。Sara是班上的第四个。我和所有的受害者都聊过了——还有Chris——我给他们看了照片，他们全都瞬间想起了Hinley。事情是这样的：Hinley以前调戏过这三名受害者，但不包括Chris。并且那三个人全都拒绝了他。所以，我认为他是在找那些曾经拒绝过他的Omega们，从头挨个开始。”

“我想，那说得通。”Bobby咕哝着，“我们已经发现他是个记仇的家伙了。”

“没错。”

“所以，名单上的下一位是谁？”

“班级里还有另外三名Omega。我们必须要在他对他们下手前抓住他。否则，我们就不得不和他中学里的每一位Omega面对面交谈了。那样的话，局面就对我们很不利了。”

***

他们成功地和Hinley名单上接下去的两位Omega取得了联系，并且坚持让一名OPA特工全天候陪着他们，以保证他们的安全。星期六早晨，在他们试图联系第三位Omega的时候，没有人接电话。他们打了她家里的电话，她的手机，都没有人接。他们甚至给她的隔壁邻居打了电话，让她去敲Omega的家门，因为——也许她只是在睡觉，又也许她不接手机里的陌生来电。这总要比另一种可能性好。

根据邻居所说，那个Omega的——她的名字叫April——车停在车道上，但没有人应门。

他们立刻让紧急反应小队从办公室出发。随后，Benny，Jody，Cas还有Dean一起挤上了Dean的车，驶向了Omega的家。Bobby的车跟在他们后面。

等他们抵达目的地后，他们遇到了神情严肃的紧急反应小队。小队中的几个人站在草坪上，但是房子的前门依然挂在铰链上——紧急反应小队不得不破门而入。

“我不会上楼的。”当Dean和Benny冲上前的时候，小队中的一个人向他们警告道。但是他们已经推开了那个人，走进了屋子。

Castiel和Jody正准备要问到底发生了什么。这时，Bobby的车呼啸着在Dean的Impala后面停了下来，OPA局长从车上跳下，快步跑向他们。“该死的。Dean和Benny已经上楼了？”

Cas点点头。

“混账。”Bobby咒骂着，用手抹了一把脸。

“这里到底发生了什么，Bobby？”Jody问道。

“在我们赶来的路上，小队给我打了电话。Hinley和这个Omega结为了伴侣——他们现在还在楼上，被结锁在一起。”

“呃，该死。”

“我听到了。”Bobby说道。他皱起眉头，露出若有所思的神情。“不过，这还不是世界末日。记得Balthazar吗？他在研究某种外科手术——可以从Omega那端除去伴侣间的联结。”

“这是什么原理？”Jody问道。

在Bobby解释一通后，Cas问道：“Dean和Benny知道这件事吗？

“你知道吗，我不认为他们清楚这件事。你能进去叫他们出来吗，Cas？我不希望他们现在待在楼上——对可怜的April来说，数不清的联邦特工在那里走来走去已经够糟了。我们必须等到Hinley的结消下去，然后决定接下来该怎么办。”

Castiel点点头，溜进了房子里。

“他们在哪儿？”他向一名紧急反应小队成员问道。

“楼上。”

楼上，另一名特工尴尬地站在敞开的卧室门口。Cas听到卧室里传来了Benny愤怒的声音，但他听不清楚那Alpha说了什么。

“小伙子们，你们能过来真是太好了。”Cas走进卧室的时候，Hinley正在挑衅。“但是你们的时间点选的不太好，对我和我伴侣来说、不怎么方便。”

“你这个畜生——”

看到眼前的场景，Castiel感到一阵不安。Hinley没穿衣服，那个被压在他身下的娇小Omega亦是如此。女孩正忍着啜泣，她的脸埋在枕头里。看到Castiel的表情，Hinley得意地笑了笑，向前顶了顶胯，迫使Omega大声哭了起来。

Benny发出了怒吼，低沉而危险，对着Hinley骂了一串脏话。他因为愤怒而发着抖，向着那个Alpha跨出一步，但是Cas走到他面前，挡住了他。在Benny对他咆哮出声，并试图推开他的时候，他连眼睛都没眨一下。Benny比Castiel要高一二英寸的样子，但是Cas更为强壮。

“下楼，Benny，”Cas低吼着，“现在就下去。这是Bobby的命令。”

Benny咆哮着，但还是转过了身。他最后瞪了Hinley一眼，冲出了房间。

Dean正靠在墙上，看着眼前发生的一切，神情阴暗。当Cas伸手碰到他的胳膊时，他跳了起来，茫然地盯着Alpha看了几秒，才终于回到现实。“Dean，”Castiel慢慢说道，用双眼紧盯着Omega，“Bobby想让我们下楼。”

Omega点了点头，他瞥了Hinley一眼，下巴肌肉紧绷着，跟着Benny走出了门。

“很好，顺从的小婊子，”Hinley在背后叫着他，“你可以走了。”

“畜——”Cas听到走廊里传来了咒骂声，然后Dean冲回了房间，径直向着Hinley走去。但是，如果Cas可以拦住Benny，那么Dean根本就不是问题。

“ **Dean** **，** ”他厉声说道，“ **下楼。** ”

Dean先是对着Cas发出低吼，然后是Hinley。他最后挑衅地瞪了一眼，离开了房间。

“Watson，”在Dean走出去的时候，Castiel对着门边的OPA特工说道，“去房间外面等着，等Hinley的结消下去后，通知我们一下。别让他一个人和April待着。”

终于，Castiel转过身，面向那两个被结锁在一起的人。他彻底无视了Hinley，在床边蹲下，温柔地对Omega说道，“April，我知道现在这很难令人信服，但一切都会好起来的。”Hinley哼了一声。就算April能明白他在说什么，她也没表现出来。“我们是来帮你的，并且我保证，我们一定会帮你的。至于你，”Cas说道，转向那个Alpha，语气变得冰冷，“如果我是你的话，我可不会这么自信。”

Hinley的得意微笑稍稍褪去了一点，他疑惑地皱起了眉。但在他能够向Cas询问、他的话到底是什么意思之前，Cas已经走出房间，下了楼。

他发现Bobby，Benny，Jody在厨房里等着。Benny正生气地走来走去，但Bobby和Jody看起来相对冷静。Dean则是一副心不在焉的样子，盯着窗外，皱着眉头，表情异常严肃。

“那个畜生，”Benny低吼着，“他知道我们在抓他，所以他和她结为了伴侣，这样我们就不能逮捕他。”

“为什么我们不能逮捕他？”Castiel问道，脑袋歪向一边。

“那会杀了April 的。不是字面意义上的，但也差不多。刚刚和人结为伴侣的Omega无法承受几小时都不在他们的Alpha身边，更别说是长期的。”Jody解释道。

“哦。当然。”Castiel说着，没有仔细去听Jody在说什么。他正忙着用关切的眼神看着Dean。Omega呼吸粗重，Cas离得他很近，足以闻到他气味里散发出的痛苦。

就在他看着他的时候，Omega咆哮着，用拳头砸了一下柜台，头也不回地冲了出去，走到草坪上。

没有任何人对Dean的离去作出反应。

“除非她选择手术，但这取决于她。”Bobby若有所思地说道，看着Dean刚刚冲出去的那扇门。“我能和你在门口谈谈吗，Novak？”

“当然。”Castiel皱起眉头，跟着Bobby来到门厅。

“我需要你去看看Dean。”等他们离得足够远，不会被Benny和Jody听到后，Bobby说道。

“好的——”

“不，先听我把话说完。Dean总是会因为这样的案件而沮丧，甚至连 **我** 都不知道为什么。但是我知道，Dean现在正在外面把所有的责任都归咎于自己。出于某些原因，他似乎挺喜欢你的。所以，也许你可以开导一下那个小傻子。”

“我会尽力的，Bobby。”

“我知道你会的，孩子。”Bobby说着，给了Castiel一个会意的眼神。“如果有必要的话，可以对他严厉一点。他变成这副模样的时候，只有这样才会让他听进去。”

“他经常会这样吗？”Castiel皱起眉头。

“频繁到足以让人担心。实际上，你最好赶紧让他从这种情绪里走出来，行不行？我们可以搞定这里的一切。而Dean一旦陷入这种情绪，对谁来说都不好。让他请个假。”

Bobby给了Castiel最后一次鼓励，然后示意他出门去找Dean。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：  
> 少量强暴/非自愿性行为内容警告，但没有前一章严重。  
> 我们终于发现了Dean神秘的过去！耶！（是时候了，我说的对吗？）

Castiel差点被Dean绊倒——他正坐在前门的台阶上，茫然地盯着前方。Cas在他身边坐下，Omega没有注意到他的存在。

“你要知道，这不是你的错。”在Omega的身边静静地坐了一分钟后，Castiel说道。Dean终于把视线转向了Castiel，研究着Alpha的表情。

“其实，还是我的错，”Omega耸耸肩。这个姿势很随意，但在Dean开口的时候，他的声音在发抖，就像是快要哭出来了。Castiel从没见过眼前这位坚强的Omega变得那么脆弱。“如果我没有暴露卧底身份，或者我能更早发现Hinley的犯罪模式——”

“你不能因此责怪自己，Dean！你为此 **整整三天** 没有睡觉，你已经尽力了。并且，多亏了你，我们才能在Hinley继续伤害别人之前抓到他——”

“我们没有救到April！”Dean大喊着，“我们的动作还不够快，没能救到April！”

Castiel深深地吸了一口气。他伸出手，把Dean的手握在手心里，开始在Omega柔软的皮肤上摩挲，以示安慰，“你救不了所有人，我的朋友。”他认真地说道，始终盯着Dean。

然而，Dean垂下了眼睛，瞪着自己被握在Castiel手心里的手。他深呼吸着，然后抽回了自己的手，站起身，转身面对Alpha。“你不能 **说** 这种蠢话，Cas！我是说，如果那个救了我的特工再 **晚十秒钟** 出现，我就——”

Castiel张大了嘴——他知道自己正目瞪口呆地盯着Omega。Dean和他露出了一样的表情，绿眼睛瞪得大大的，对于自己说漏嘴这件事感到非常吃惊。

“你就会 **怎么样** ，Dean？”Cas催促道，保持声音低沉、温柔。

Dean别开了视线，深深地、平稳地吸了一口气。“我就会和现在的April一样，”他承认道，“天知道我今天会在什么地方。”

“哦，Dean。”Castiel吸着气，站起身，拉过Omega，非常用力地抱紧了他。“我都不知道。我很抱歉。”

“ ** _Caasss_** ，”Dean哀嚎着，试图推开Alpha。可他纹丝不动。“我 **没事** ，快放手！”

“你别和我争这件事，Dean Winchester。”Cas贴着Omega的耳边，半是在低吼，更紧地拥住了他。“除非你也抱住我，否则我是不会放手的。”

稍稍挣扎之后，Dean终于叹了口气，回抱住他，甚至还把脸埋在了Alpha的颈窝里。他们就这样站了一分钟，随后，Castiel开始松开胳膊。可是，Dean却将他拉向自己，呜咽着表示抗议，“再让我抱一会儿。”他贴着Castiel的脖子嘟囔着。

“你想抱多久都可以，Dean。”Cas说道，来回抚摸着Dean的后背，表示安慰，“但你必须要知道，这不是你的错。这不能责怪任何人，除了Hinley。如果没有你，我们或许永远都抓不到他，你明白吗？”

Dean点点头，终于离开了他的怀抱。

“很好。”Castiel说着，在Dean擦去眼角泪水的时候别开了视线。“再说，你应该知道，这不是April的结局。Balthazar发明了某种外科手术，可以移除伴侣间的联结。”

“什么？”Dean问道，瞪大眼睛研究着Cas的表情，“真的？”

“是的。”Castiel说着，露出温柔的微笑。“他只发明了从Omega那端切除的方法。他可以让April看起来从未结成过伴侣，但是Hinley那端的联结依然存在。也就是说，你知道的，会带给他极度的痛苦。但是April什么都不用再担心了——因为Hinley正面临终身监禁。”

Dean笑了起来。“哦，棒极了。我不知道还能这样。”

Castiel只是看着他，微笑着。

“还有，呃，对于刚才我说的话，你能不能不要告诉任何人？事实上，我从没告诉过任何人，而且……”

“我什么都不会说的，”Castiel保证道，“你想和我一起吃午饭吗？”

Dean对着他眨眨眼，然后看看April的家。“呃，现在？他们要怎么——”

“Bobby说了，他们会处理的。他想让你休一天假。”

Dean露出了夸张的表情。“我可以应对——”

“我知道你可以。我们都知道。”Cas说着，回想起Bobby说的话——如果有必要的话，可以严厉一点。“但是，事实是——你已经差不多四天没睡了。无论如何，这件案子也没有什么需要处理的了。所以现在，是你开车，还是我来？”

“我来开车。你还没获得驾驶Baby的特权。”

Cas大笑起来，很高兴看到Dean又恢复了自我，然后爬进了Impala的副驾座。“我们要去哪儿？”

“你去过路边屋吗？”

“我想我没有。”

“那么，我们就去那里。他们的汉堡棒极了。事实上，是Bobby的伴侣Ellen开了那家店。它离这里很近。”

***

Dean把车开进了镇外一座看上去有些荒废的建筑的停车场。屋内光线昏暗，舒适宜人，大多数顾客似乎都是卡车司机类型的，他们都戴着棒球帽，穿着格子花纹的衣服。

服务员对着Dean挥挥手，告诉他随便坐。她毫不掩饰自己对Castiel的好奇，看着Dean把他带到了餐厅/酒吧的深处。

“你想谈谈吗？”等他们在角落的雅座里坐好、服务员替他们点了单之后，Castiel问道。

“谈什么？”Dean问道，不怎么愿意对上Castiel的视线。

“你在April家告诉我的。关于你如何——”

“是啊，我明白你指的是什么。”Dean打断了他，把玩着面前桌子上的银器，“我不知道，Cas。”

“我不想让你觉得我在逼迫你。我只是无法想象，背着这样的负担，却从来没有告诉过 **任何人** 。在这种情况下，要如何才能活下去——”

“他的名字是Alastair。”

“他的？谁？哦。 **哦** 。”

Dean扬起一侧眉毛。“是啊，”他轻笑出声，“你还准备打断吗，Cas？”

“不会了。抱歉。”

“我最好从开头说起，嗯？我出生在堪萨斯州，劳伦斯——我是说，这部分你已经知道了——我一直和父母还有弟弟住在一起，直到我表现为Omega后的一小段时间里。直到我逃离劳伦斯。长话短说，我之所以会逃走，是因为这个混账Alpha Alastair顽固地认为我是他的所有物……之类的狗屁事情，然后他……呃，他试图强奸我。好吧，严格来说，我猜他是成功了，他只是没能用结锁住我，然后那位OPA特工介入了，把我救了出来。”

Dean说完之后，抬起了头。看到Castiel被吓坏的表情，他忍不住笑了起来。Cas不确定，哪个才算更糟：Dean告诉他的故事、还是他漫不经心述说这个故事的方式。

“他是怎么——我不是说——那位特工找到你的时候，你在哪儿？”

“我家旁边的杂货店附近。”

Castiel的下巴都快掉了。“ **什么？** 附近就没有人能早点过来帮忙吗？”

“哦，当然有人在附近；他们只是不在乎而已。他们所在乎的是：我 **是** Alastair的所有物。”

Cas皱起眉，歪过脑袋，眉头因为困惑而皱到一起。“我不明——”

“堪萨斯依然存在包办婚姻制度。Alastair是我的未婚夫。”

“哦。哦我的上帝，那 **太可怕** 了。你那时几岁？”

“十三岁。”Dean说道，再次因为Castiel的表情苦笑起来，“但是，因为Alastair和我是正式订婚的，Rufus——那位OPA特工——为了救我，冒了很大的风险。并且他知道，如果我回家的话，我爸爸可以——并且他绝对会这么做——依然让我和Alastair结为伴侣。所以他把身上的现金全都给了我，然后让我去苏福尔斯找到Bobby。所以我就跑了。”

“Dean，我很抱歉。你不应该经历这些。”Cas说着，从桌子对面伸出手，握住了Dean的手。不巧的是，这时，服务员端着他们的食物出现了，Dean飞快地把手抽了回去。

“所以，Bobby不知道这些事？”在服务员离开后，Castiel问道。

“不知道。Rufus给Bobby打了电话，告诉他我会去找他。但是我恳求Rufus，不要告诉Bobby任何细节。我只是想要摆脱我的过去，你懂吗？”

“可以理解。那么，你的家人都还健在？”

“是啊。我之前告诉你我没有任何家人，很抱歉我撒了谎。情况太复杂了，并且一切都……”

“不用道歉，我完全能够理解。我猜，你现在不和他们中的任何人联络？”

“我和Sammy——我的弟弟——还在联系。在我长大的时候，我一直在照看他。所以一等Sam离家后，我就给他打了电话。在那之后，我们就一直在联系。他在加利福尼亚上大学——事实上，是斯坦福。那孩子简直是个天才——所以我可以随时去看他。只不过，我再也没有回到过堪萨斯。”

“因为这样的话，你就必须得服从那里的法律？”

“是啊。严格来说，我爸爸和Alastair可以通过法律追查我的行踪，然后把我抓回去。”

“什么？你是认真的吗？法律居然这么规定？”

“对不对？！那简直糟透了。所以，幸运的是，他们都不知道我还活着。”

Castiel竖起了眉毛。

“我爸爸是个顽固的老混蛋——好吧，Alastair也是。但是爸爸 **真的** 非常擅长追踪他人——他是个侦探。他能在几天内就找到我。在我向Rufus解释这个的时候，他做了几份人情，帮我伪造了我的死亡。”Dean实事求是地说道。“唯一糟糕的后果就是，妈妈也认为我死了。她从没有做错过什么——除了在一开始和我的混账老爸结为伴侣——但是我不敢和她取得联系。因为， **一旦** 父亲发现我还活着……”Dean的声音渐渐低了下去，夸张地发着抖。“我不能冒这个险。”

“就算你告诉他，Alastair试图 **强奸** 你？”Castiel问道，感到十分震惊。

“你不能强奸你的所有物，Cas。”Dean耸耸肩。

“Dean！”

Dean大笑着，举起双手以示投降。“显然， **我** 不会这么想。但是我爸爸多半会这么说。”

“那太可怕了。”Castiel呼出一口气。

“可不是吗。”Dean表示同意，把一根法式薯条塞进嘴里。“你知道吗，我都不知道我为什么要告诉你这些。”

Castiel把脑袋歪向一边。“你觉得后悔吗？把这些告诉我。”

“不。”Dean简单地答道，再次耸耸肩。“不过，Bobby差不多算是我的 **父亲** ，而我永远都不会告诉他这些狗屁事情。”

“比起你和Bobby，我们的关系相当不一样。”

“是啊。”Dean说着，用某种严肃的表情打量着Castiel。Alpha无法破译他的这种表情。“你怎么会还没有伴侣呢，Cas？”

“什么？”Alpha问道，对这个问题措手不及。“我还没真的——”

“你说，你在大学里有过女朋友。不过，那一定是很久之前的事情了。”

“我——”Cas顿了顿，对着Dean眯起眼睛。“你是在说我老吗？”

Dean大笑起来。“我不是那个意思。”

“我没比你大多少。”Cas撅起嘴，然后咬了一口汉堡。等他咽下这口汉堡后，他说道，“回答你的问题——我不知道。我猜，我只是一直专注于工作。并且，能和我成为伴侣的人，一定是 **非常** 特别的。那你呢，Dean？你是个 **相当** 有魅力的Omega。为什么你还没有伴侣？”

Dean笑着摇摇头。“‘相当’，哈？我没有伴侣，是因为我不打算和人结为伴侣。”

“永远吗？为什么？”Cas皱着眉问道。“不管童年阴影的那部分。”

“我 **现在** 很快乐，而我从没见过快乐地结为伴侣的情侣。”

“我知道很多快乐地结为伴侣的情侣！”Castiel争论道。“Benny和Andrea——”

“Andrea是个Beta。我指的是Alpha和Omega情侣。你告诉我听听，哪一对不是基于某种强权行为的，那么，我也许会改变主意。”

Cas已经有了答案。“我的妹妹Anna。她快乐地和一位名叫Alek的Alpha结为了伴侣。”

“他们结为伴侣几年了？”

“已经是第七年了。”

“你确定她很快乐？”

“当然。我比任何人都了解她。Alek对她非常好。他们之间是平等的——没有什么强权行为。”

“嗯哼。我想我必须得见见他们。也许她只是对着你藏起了她的不快乐，因为你是她充满保护欲的Alpha哥哥。”

“或许你只是失望透顶，因为你在OPA工作了太长时间。”Castiel反击道，让Dean大笑着向后仰起了脑袋。

“有可能。”他承认道。

“你们两个需要甜点吗？”服务员问道，偷偷地靠近了他们，取走了他们空掉的盘子。

“我要一块苹果派。”Cas说道，靠在椅背上。

Dean对着他露齿而笑。“我也一样。”他对服务员说道。

等她离开后，Dean喃喃着某些类似——“就知道我喜欢你是有原因的。”——的话，但是Castiel也不太确定。

“你在说什么，Dean。”他问道，对着Omega露出了得意的微笑。

“没什么。无论如何，回到我前面说的——这不是我不想结为伴侣的唯一原因。这份工作也不适合让我这么做——如果我没有伴侣，我能帮忙的事情就更多，你知道吗？”

“我猜也是。但是，你真的一点兴趣都没有吗？我指的是结为伴侣这件事。”

Dean耸耸肩。“我服用抑制剂——它们就像是， **超人** 般的力量。它们差不多抑制了我所有的性冲动、或者我可能对Alpha们产生的任何反应。所以，我现在过得很好。”

“哦。”Cas点点头，试图掩饰自己的失望。“我能理解那会对你的工作有多大帮助。”

给他们送上派的不是那个服务员，而是某位稍微年长的Beta女性。她有着棕色头发，脸上同时带着和善的微笑和严肃的表情。“你居然过来吃饭都不知道要打个招呼，是不是，Winchester？”她问道。

“嘿，Ellen。”Dean说道，从雅座里站起身，抱了抱那位女性。“我当然会来打招呼。”

“那当然。这位朋友是？”她问道，严肃地盯着Castiel。她似乎也很好奇。

“这是Cas。我想Bobby肯定提起过他。”

“当然。”她说着，握了握Castiel的手。“OPA的新探员。很高兴见到你——我是Ellen，Bobby的伴侣。”

“我也很高兴见到你。”Cas对她微笑着。她差不多算是Dean的养母；他希望能给对方留下一个好印象。

“哈。他很可爱，Dean。别忘了——下周五是Jo的生日，你负责蛋糕。接下来，你和Cas就好好享用派吧。”她说完，亲了亲Dean的脸颊，走回了厨房。

“她人看起来不错。”Dean坐回座位后，Cas一边咬了满满一口派，一边说道。

Dean哼哼着。“派很好吃吧，嗯？”

Cas若有所思地点点头。“是的。不过，如果你认为 **这个** 派很不错，那你应该尝尝我哥哥Gabriel做的派。他开了一家面包店。”Cas解释道。“他做的派是我吃过的最好吃的东西。”

“我确实喜欢美味的派。”Dean微笑着。“某天你得带我去尝尝——”Dean的手机突然响了，打断了他的话。他把它拿出来，对着屏幕皱起了眉。“稍等，Cas。是Charlie打来的。”

他接起电话，Charlie开始了长篇大论的解释。即便在桌子对面，Castiel依然能听到她的声音，那Beta女孩的语速就像是在开机关枪。

“等等，我的 **谁** 出现在OPA了？”Dean问道，露出了难以置信的表情。“Charlie，那不可能，他——呃，是啊，那 **确实** 听起来像他，但他—— **你给了他我的住址？** Charlie，这哪里听起来像是个好主意了？——我不敢相信你居然会这么做！呃，是啊……呃，哈。好吧，如果你把我的住址给了某个跟踪狂或是连环杀手，我对上帝发誓——算了吧。再见。”

Dean挂断了电话，低头盯着手机看了一分钟。

“Dean？”Cas终于追问道，他的大脑瞬间转向了最不好的可能性——那是Dean的父亲，或者Alastair，过来要把他带回堪萨斯。

Dean对着他皱起了眉。“显然，”他开口说道，“我 **弟弟** 正在我家等着我。”

“你弟弟……住在加利福尼亚的那个？”

“就是他。”

Cas皱起了眉。“怎么可能？”

“我也想知道，伙计。你能不能……呃，你介不介意陪我一起回家？以防万一那个人……不是Sam？”

Dean的问题背后未被点明的意义悬在两人之间的空气当中，而Castiel——当然——点了点头。“我们走吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人人都支持他们。

“好吧，如果不是Sam，行动计划是什么？” 当他们走进Dean公寓楼摇摇晃晃的旧电梯时，Dean紧张地问道。

“我来引开假冒货，然后你赶紧逃跑。”Cas严肃地说道，希望能从一反常态地紧张的Omega身上引出一丝微笑。

令他高兴的是，他成功了——不管目前的情况是什么样，Dean笑了起来。“当然，Cas。你认为，我们要怎么引开这个‘假冒货’？”

“我会掩护你。”

“天才。”Dean哼哼着，“很高兴知道你愿意当我的后盾。不过，根据Charlie向我描述的，那人确实听起来很像Sam。”

电梯门打开了，Dean小心翼翼地走过拐角，Castiel跟在他的身后。

有个Alpha坐在Dean的家门口。等Castiel看清楚他的模样后，他发现对方看起来不是特别有威胁。他盘着腿坐在地上，手里捧着一本书。一头长长的棕色头发遮住了他的脸。

“你 **他妈的** 以为你在这里干吗？”Dean问道，把胳膊交叉在胸前。

Alpha抬起了头，完全没有被Dean的语气吓到。当他看到Dean的时候，脸上露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“嘿！”

不过，他看起来更像是一只兴奋的小狗，而不是什么坏人。就连他的气味，对于Alpha来说，也是相当温和的；而且他的气味也和Dean很相似，很明显两人有着血缘关系。不过，等Alpha站起来后，Cas才意识到——他可真 **高** 。

Cas看着Dean，等待着他的指示，然后发现Omega露出了微笑。

他尴尬地站在一旁，看着Dean跑过去，扑进Alpha的怀里，给了他一个拥抱。Alpha发出了一声“唔哦”，后退着撞到了门上。“走开啦，混球！”他大笑起来。

“我猜，这就 **是** Sam了，对不对？”Castiel说道，犹豫着是否应该打破这快乐的团聚时刻。

“呃，是啊。”那位Alpha——Sam——说道，把一缕头发别到了耳朵后面。他闻了闻空气里的味道，稍稍皱起眉，然后伸出手准备要和Cas握手。“你是谁？”他问道，明显上下打量着Cas。

Cas小心翼翼地，告诉自己不要重复Sam充满防备的姿态——他只是在保护他哥哥。当Anna向他介绍Alek的时候——那时他还不是她的伴侣——他也做了相同的事情。所以，相反的，他保持着放松、没有威胁的姿态，握了握年轻Alpha的手。“Castiel Novak。”

“哦， **Cas** ？Dean提起过你。”Sam说道，稍稍放松了一丝警惕。但也只是放松了一点点。

Castiel好奇地歪过脑袋，看着Sam手里的书。“《不存在的女孩》？”

“哦，”Sam说道，惊讶地低头看了看自己的书。“呃，是啊。我读这本书是为了英国文学课。它是关于——”

“我知道它的内容。”Castiel微笑着打断道，“我读过这本书。我只是从没遇见过其他人也读过它。你喜欢这本书吗？”

“我喜欢。事实上这是我第二次读这本书了。因为里面包含了太多的信息。”

“我就知道！我第一次拿起它的时候，我没想过自己会花上几小时来研究量子物理——”

“好了。”Dean轻笑出声，得意洋洋地看着他们两个，（他知道他们会相处得很好。不过，他可没有真的期待他们会见面。）“你们两个书呆子可以待在外面聊天，但是我要进屋了。”

Sam和Cas跟在了他的身后，依然在谈论那本书。

“你说，你是为了英国文学课程读它的？”Cas问道，“但是作者是加拿大人，对不对？”

“是啊，但它获得了英国的某项大奖。”Sam耸耸肩。

“啊。你主修是什么？”

“英语写作。不过我在学法律预科。”

Cas点点头。“我的主修是文学。”

“我以为你主修的是Omega人权法之类的。”Dean说道。

“那是我的辅修专业。”

“那也是 **我的** 辅修！”Sam笑了起来。

“呃，”Dean咕哝着，消失在厨房里，“我被书呆子包围了。说起来，”Dean说着，出现在门口的，生气地瞪着Sam。“你他妈的是怎么找到我的？更重要的是，我不是告诉过你， **永远** 别来找我吗？”

“这不是我的错，好吗？而且我没有去找你！今天早上，我在市区面试暑假实习。等他们给我打电话的时候，我在看报纸，上面有一篇文章写了OPA是如何扳倒该死的 **Dick Roman** 的、还有他们是如何在一位叫作 **Dean Winchester** 的Omega特工的领导下完成这项工作的。”

“真的？他们特别指出我是Omega？这有必要吗？”Dean问道，看着Cas，抿起了嘴唇。Cas感到一阵同情和难堪。

“Dean！你是 **联邦特工** ？都不知道要告诉 **你弟弟** 一下，伙计。”

“我知道你会吓坏的，”Dean翻了个白眼。“然后，说真的？你的第一反应是来我的 **工作地点** 拜访？这真的是个好主意吗？你就不能——我不知道—— **给我打个电话** ？”

“我承认，我没好好计划这件事。”Sam说道，用一个和Dean非常像的姿势揉了揉自己的后颈，让Cas忍不住笑起来。“我只是想给你个惊喜。”

Dean的表情变得柔和起来，摇了摇头，脸上带着温柔的笑容。

“所以，你真的扳倒了一整个Omega贩卖链？”

“在FBI特工Castiel Novak的小小帮助下。”Dean说道，对着Cas笑了笑。

“你是FBI？”Sam激动地问道。

“之前是。你哥哥说服我转入了OPA。”

“我没有说服你 **什么** 。”Dean笑了。“你讨厌你之前的工作。我只是告诉了你，OPA在招人。”

“他的论点很有说服力。”Cas对着Sam点点头，让年轻的Alpha笑了起来。“既然我们已经知道了，这确实是Sam，我就不打扰你们两个叙旧了。”

“你没必要离开。”Dean说道，“还有，嘿，你都没开车过来。”

“我知道要怎么叫出租，Dean，并且我坚持要这么做。也许我应该以你为榜样，给我哥哥打个电话。Sam，很高兴见到你。Dean，周一的时候我们公司见。 **去睡一会儿吧** 。”

“遵命， **长官** 。”Dean翻了个白眼，对着Cas挥挥手，关上了身后的门。

“好吧，我喜欢他。”在Cas离开之后，Sam承认道。

“我知道你会喜欢他的。”

“所以，你确定你们真的不是——”

“非常确定。”

“你知道的，你可以告诉我。我不会被吓死的，我发誓。”

“Sam！我们不是！”

“好的，好的！我只是这么猜想，因为感觉上你藏了很多事情——”

“什么？我藏了什么？”

“呃，比如你的工作？”Sam举例道，露出了他最可恶的婊子脸之一。“那可是件大事。而且你从没向Charlie提起过我！我不得不向她亮出我的身份证，并且列举了你最喜欢的5部电影，才让她相信你真的有个弟弟。”

“所以，我对我的私人生活很保密。没什么好担心的。”

“可你显然告诉了Cas关于我的事情，就算你认识Charlie的时间要更久一些。所以，他身上有什么与众不同的？”Sam问道。他的眼里闪烁着光芒——这样的眼神通常发生在他们准备开始一场彻底的恶作剧大战的时候。Dean可不喜欢这种眼神。

“没什么！好了别说Cas了，行吗？你要在镇上待多久？”

Sam笑了。“我周一早上飞回去。”

“好吧，今天我休假了。要不要我带你去镇上转一圈？”

“耶！那太棒了！我真的很想去看看艺术学院——”

“就是《春天不是读书天》里他们去的那个？”

Sam哼哼着。“呃，是啊。就是那个。”

“你 **想** 看画。好吧。但我们也要去千禧公园。那里有非常有趣的餐厅，他们的服务员会羞辱你一晚上——”

“搞什么鬼——”

“很好玩的。”Dean坚持道，把Sam拽向门口，“我赌 **一百万美元** ，他们会嘲笑你的头发。”

***

“所以，Dean怎么样了？”Gabriel戏弄道，坐进Anna旁边的椅子里。他用双手托着脑袋，夸张地对着Cas眨着眼睛，扑闪着睫毛。“他还好吗？”

他们一起坐在Gabriel面包店的某张桌子那儿。为了和Cas还有Anna聊天，Gabriel今天提早停止营业了。他的面包店是一间小到荒唐的建筑，被挤在两间大商店中间。但它令人感觉很舒适，厨房里飘来的令人垂涎的香气总是能让Castiel口水直流。

“哦哦，谁是Dean？”Anna激动地问道，瞪大眼睛看着Castiel。“我错过什么了吗？”

“Dean是Cassie新公司里的某位年轻性感的Omega。他们是永远的好朋友——带着某些利益。”（注）

（注：BFF=Best Friends Forever=永远的好朋友，Friends with benefits=炮友。这里Gabriel说的是BFF’s with benefits，故意暗示他们是可能有着炮友关系的好朋友。直译成“带着某些利益”是因为下文Cas一本正经地对着Gabriel纠正了“with benefits”。）

“没有什么利益。”Cas一本正经地纠正道。他看着Anna，“他是我的 **同事** 。就这样而已。没什么别的。”

“我想那位女士辩解太多了。（注）”Anna插嘴道，让Gabriel大声哼哼起来。Cas就这么瞪着她。“说真的，Castiel。告诉我发生了什么。你几乎没告诉过我任何关于你的新工作和新同事。对于Gabriel似乎要比我清楚更多，我感到很生气。”

（注：这句台词出自莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》）

“嘿！”

“你说的没错，Anna。我不知道我在想什么，居然先向Gabriel吐露心声，而不是你。”

**“嘿！”**

“所以，你认识了新朋友吗？”她问道。他们一起无视了Gabriel；Gabriel正夸张地撅着嘴。

Castiel对着他妹妹笑了笑。“不管你信不信，我确实认识了新朋友。”

“我们不信。”Gabe打断道。

“我认识了好几个新朋友。Benny，带着南方口音的高大Alpha，他已经有伴侣了；还有Charlie——她是在IT工作的女孩，在过去的两个月里，她教了我许许多多的流行文化，比我之前知道的所有一切还要多。我也觉得我的老板，Bobby，也很欣赏我，虽然他有时候很难看透。”

“ **还有呢？** ”Anna催促道，嘴角挂着小小的微笑。显然，她想听到更多关于Dean的事情。一旦她的好奇心被勾起了，几乎是不可能分散她的注意力的。

“还有Dean。”Cas认输般地叹了口气。

“哦，告诉她你们是怎么样在他家看电影的！或者告诉她你们是如何每天早上一起训练的！”

Anna对着Cas露齿而笑。

“Charlie也会参与电影之夜，Benny也经常被邀请。不只有我和Dean。我们也不是一直在他家看电影。大家会轮流。”Cas说道，瞪着Gabe。“并且我们没有 **每天早上** 进行训练。只是一周两次。”

“好吧，甜心。”Anna笑了，伸出手覆上Castiel放在桌子上的手。“无视Gabriel吧。我相信你和Dean只是朋友。他长什么样？”

“他很强壮。”Cas脱口而出，这是他脑海里蹦出来的第一个形容词，“心理上和生理上都很强壮。虽然对于一个Omega来说，他的体能很强，不过那不是我要说的。他很和善；他对工作很有热情，因为他 **热爱** 帮助他人。他很有趣，在他说一些我不明白的引用时，他总会花时间耐心地给我解释。”

Cas正滔滔不绝，所以他没注意到Anna和Gabriel之间交换了一个狡黠的微笑。

“他很聪明，但我不认为他觉得自己很聪明，所以这让我有点伤心。他特别喜欢他的车，按他的说法，那真的 **是** 一辆很棒的车，并且——”

“他长什么样？”Gabriel问道，忍住了咯咯直笑的冲动。Cas甚至都没注意到。

Alpha摇了摇头。“我的描述对他来说也许不太公平。他 **漂亮** 极了。他很高——也许比我还高1英寸。他的下巴看起来像是被神塑造出来的；他有着完美、丰满、粉色的嘴唇；他的鼻子稍微有一点点弯，但很适合他；他脸上还有很多雀斑；他眼睛很大，是很可爱的翠绿色，还有—— **哦** 。哦，不。”

“是啊，你们 **完全** 只是朋友。”Gabriel哼哼着。

Cas用双手捂住脸，不停对自己重复着“哦，不”。

“呃……Castiel？发生什么了？”Anna问道，她和Gabriel交换了一个担心的眼神——Cas又一次没注意到，因为他趴在了桌子上面，还在对自己嘟嘟囔囔着。

“我想，我爱上Dean了。”Cas贴着自己的胳膊喃喃着。

Anna惊讶地咯咯笑出声。“哦。”

“哇哦。你要比我最初预计的还要更加可悲。”Gabriel若有所思地说道。Anna捶了他一拳，他大叫起来。

“那为什么要说‘哦，不’呢，Castiel？那不好吗？”

Cas摇摇头，终于抬起了脑袋。“Dean不想和人结为伴侣。 **永远都不** 。Benny曾经警告过我，Alpha们 **总是** 会爱上Dean，然后被拒绝。我只是他们的其中之一。”Cas呻吟着，再次把脑门砸向了桌面。“他试图警告我。为什么我就没有听他的话呢？”

“振作起来，小伙子。你是个理想的对象。我赌二十美元，Dean会改变主意，然后你们两个最后结为了伴侣，生了一堆有着漂亮绿眼睛、深色鸟窝头、长着雀斑的小宝宝。”

Cas抬起了头，只需一眼就能看出，他完全没有被逗乐。

“哦我的上帝啊，那也太可爱了！”Anna大笑起来，无视了Castiel。“我想要成功为孩子们的教母，可以吗？”

“不可能！Cas更喜欢我。 **我才是** 他未来孩子们的教父。”

“ **绝对** 不行。”Castiel哼哼着。

“哦，拜托，Castiel！我会很负责的！”

“我看不出来。我们可以谈论一些别的吗？而不是那些根本不存在的我的孩子们？”

“好吧。但那只是因为我们让你感到压力很大。”Anna说着，甜甜地微笑着。“妈妈有没有给你打电话，告诉你她即将进行筹款活动？”

“那就能让他压力 **小** 一点了？”Gabriel问道。

“坏消息，Anna。”Cas说着，轻轻地笑着，表示同意他哥哥说的话。

“哦，别像个宝宝一样。你们两个很好应付她的——Naomi喜欢 **你们** 。”

“她话里有话。”Gabriel对着Cas点点头。

“你说的太对了，我是有。无论如何，Novak家的人都必须得出席，但是Alek和我打算找个借口。”

“呃。我猜Lucifer没有必要参加。”Cas抱怨道。

“是的。但是你知道，他总是会去的。他会抓住任何给妈妈或者Michael添乱的机会。”Gabriel露齿而笑，惆怅地摇摇头。

“那是筹款活动里比较有趣的事情之一。”Cas轻笑出声。

“对吧？你有没有想过和他一样叛逆？大声地对着妈妈或者Michael说一句‘去死吧’然后潇洒地离开。”

“听起来不错。”Castiel承认道。“但是等机会到来的时候，我觉得我可能做不到。筹款活动是什么时候？”

“本周三。”

“哦。”Cas说道，感到一阵气馁。“Dean，Charlie还有我在周三会进行电影之夜。”

“呃，如果你不去的话，妈妈会气坏的。你就像是模范儿子——不算Michael的话。不过我还是觉得，他是一个机器人。”Gabriel若有所思地说道。

“我知道。我不得不通知Dean和Charlie，我去不了了。”

“我猜，我们必须穿正装？”Gabriel叹着气，问道。

“当然。有哪次我们不用穿正装了？”

“问一问又没什么关系。她又有没特别指出，‘你们都必须穿上正装’？因为，如果她没说的话，我就准备钻个空子。谁要和我一起？Cas？”

“活着不 **好** 吗，Gabriel？”Cas充满讽刺地说道。

他们又聊了一会儿，基本都在抱怨Naomi和她每月 **必不可少** 的筹款活动、庆典和家族晚宴。等到Gabriel必须去学校接她女儿时，Anna和Castiel决定，是时候回家了。

“你不会有事吧？”等他们来到各自的车前时，Anna问道。

Cas点点头，看着自己的鞋子。“不会的。谢谢你的关心，但我没事。”

“你打算怎么做？”

“当然是什么都不做。”Castiel说道，看着Anna，就好像她疯了一样。“我不打算告诉他——如果这是你所暗示的话。我可不想找死。”

Anna叹了口气。“我真的不认为——”

“和你聊天很开心，Anna。我们以后还得经常聊聊。好了，再见。”Cas飞快地说道。在Anna能够争论之前，坐进了他的车里。

***

Charlie浏览着网飞，想看看他们是否增加了新的东西。“你给了Cas我的地址，对不对？我们还没和他一起在我家进行过电影之夜。”她大喊着，好让在厨房里做爆米花的Dean听到。

“我就在你身后，你这白痴（注1）。”他咕哝着。Charlie正摊开四肢躺在沙发上，Dean都没地方可坐。他耸耸肩，坐到Charlie脚边的沙发扶手上。

“好吧， **Bobby** 。”（注2：Charlie这么说是因为Dean在【注1】处说了“ya idjit”。）

Dean大笑起来，抓了一大把爆米花，塞进了嘴里。“Cas来不了了。”他嘴里塞得满满的，一边说道。

“什么？！”Charlie问道，坐了起来。在这个动作中，她胡乱摆动了一下，意外把Dean手里的碗给踢飞了，爆米花飞得到处都是。

“有些时候，我真的非常恨你。”Dean抱怨道，伤心地看着爆米花碗的碗口朝下扣在了地毯上。“你来打扫这些。”

“很公平。为什么Cas来不了了？”

“不知道，一些家事吧，或者类似的。他没有具体解释。

“啊，伙计。我本来打算今晚向他介绍漫威宇宙的。或者是哈利·波特！哦我的上帝，他多半从没看过哈利·波特！”

Dean耸耸肩。

“哦，好吧。”Charlie继续说道，“那么，就下周吧。我们的小学徒一直表现得很好，我想，他应该休息一周。嘿，网飞刚刚又把《贱女孩》重新上架了。我们看这个怎么样？”

“不行。我不看爱情喜剧。”

“这是在我家，我有权利选择电影。”

“你可以选择电影，但是如果你要看《贱女孩》，那你就一个人看吧。”

“好吧！那就还是《性感医生》马拉松吧。”

“这才像话。”Dean说着，露出了微笑，“我准备再去做点爆米花——等我回来的时候，控制好你自己，行吗？”

***

等Dean带着他新做的那碗爆米花回到客厅时，他发现电视机关着，Charlie正期待地对着他咧嘴而笑。

“呃。”

“在我们开始之前，”她说着，试图让自己保持淡漠的语气，却可悲地失败了，“我想，我们应该聊聊近况。你知道的——谈心。我们已经很久很久没有坐下来谈论 **生活** 了，你知道我在说什么吧？”

“不太清楚，但是，好吧……”Dean说道，对着Beta狐疑地眯起了眼睛。等Charlie拍了拍她身边的沙发后，他不情不愿地坐下了，把爆米花碗抱在胸口。

“所以，你弟弟真是 **超级** 可爱。”Charlie兴高采烈地开了个头。

Dean稍稍放松了点，灿烂地微笑着。“是啊，他确实很可爱。他真的很棒。”

“我不知道你有个弟弟。Bobby也不知道——啊，抱歉。我差不多算是向他说起了你弟弟。我不知道那是个秘密！”

“呃，没关系。我想，那其实不算秘密。他住在加利福尼亚。在这之前，他从没来找过我。这就是我之前没有提起他的唯一原因”

“哈。他现在回家了？”

“是啊，他周一就回去了。他——”

“那么，你和Cas之间是怎么回事？”Charlie打断了他。

Dean对着她眨眨眼，表情一片空白。“我和Cas之间怎么回事？你指的是什么？”

“我 **指的是** ，你们那数不清的调情、眼神互奸、和‘不·怎·么·偶·然’的随手摸来摸去，都已经持续两个月了，结果你们两个还没在一起！怎么回事？”

“我们 **没有** 调情！”Dean倒抽了一口气，看起来彻底被吓坏了。

“哦我的上帝啊，请告诉我，你是在开玩笑。当Cas在附近的时候，你就变成了一只好动的小狗狗，笑个不停，一直扑扇着他的睫毛。”

如果可能的话，Dean看起来似乎更加反感了。“我这辈子都没有对谁 **扑扇过睫毛** ！”

“你真是个混蛋，Winchester！”Charlie大笑起来。“你爱上Cas了，可你就是不想承认！哦！或者说，你们在秘密约会。因为，老实说，我不认为你会频繁调情到 **这种程度** ，却还没有意识到自己在调情。”

“这是我听过的最愚蠢的话。别笑了，我是认真的！我真的对他没有任何的那种想法。”

“哦，你当然没有。所以，你是在说，你从没注意到，他是有多性感？”

“我是说，我猜他是有点——”

“不只是 **‘有点’** ！Castiel简直性感得 **冒烟** 。别对我说他不是你喜欢的类型。”

“什么？”Dean笑了，“我喜欢的类型是什么样的？我根本没有喜欢的类型！”

“拜托。乱糟糟的黑头发；明亮的蓝眼睛；性感的嗓音和‘勾引人’的眼神——你特别吃那套，别试图反驳。我见过你以前的炮友，他们都有共同的特征。就算Cas **或许** 在白天看起来像是一朵无辜的小花，但你和我都知道——他在床上很可能是个有着强烈支配欲的、疯狂的性爱之神。”

“我不知道这种事！”Dean大叫着，用手捂住他的耳朵。“我 **不** 知道那些！”

“所有的Alpha都是那样的，宝贝。”Charlie解释道，知道Dean依然可以听到她说话，“无论他们表面上看起来有多可爱、多温柔。”

“没有——呃！”

“就有——哈！ **你** 和几个Alpha上过床，Winchester？”

“闭嘴。”

“那就对了。所以，现在我是专家。”

“好吧。高中时的 **一个** Alpha小妞，可没法让你成为专家，Charlie。”

“现在是 **两个** 了，非常感谢。”

“什么时候的事情？”

“记得我在网上遇到的那个叫做Gilda的女孩吗？我们现在开始约会了。并且那棒极了。但是，等我们谈完你的事之后，再谈论我的事。关键是，我已经在快乐地约会了，所以是时候搞搞清楚，你为什么一直是个可悲的单身汉。”

“别美化这件事。”Dean咕哝着。

“说真的，你们之间是怎么回事？还有，现在你不能用你那个‘世界上没有好Alpha’的惯用借口了。因为，理论上来说，Cas是完美的。”

“我 **不想** 和你讨论这件事。”Dean说着，斩钉截铁地把胳膊交叉在胸前。他垂下双手，转过身体面对Charlie，“但是，就算我 **要** 和你讨论，我依然可以说出无数的理由——为什么我和Cas之间行不通。第一，他 **百分百** 对我没有那种想法。他知道我的一些事情，并且只是……只是信任我。他不可能对我有那种想法。第二，不管怎样，他都值得更好的人。”

Charlie张嘴试图争论，但Dean并没有说完。

“第三，对于办公室恋情，Bobby可没这么淡定。”

“又没有规定说这是不允许的。”

“闭嘴，我还没说完。第四，如果我和人结为了伴侣，那就意味着——有很多我正在为OPA做的事情，我都做不了了。”

“那样的话，就会有其他人接替卧底的事情。”Charlie表示嗤之以鼻。

“Charlie！说真的，我不想谈论这件事情。”

好吧，Charlie意识到她把Dean逼得太紧了。Omega在生气的时候，事实上意外地吓人。现在，他只是轻微的恼火；但她是个聪明人，所以她选择适可而止。“那么，好吧。我不说了。但你知道我是怎么想的吗？我的想法是：你的借口烂透了，你只是个自讨苦吃的小笨蛋。并且我还想说，就算我不会再提起这件事，我依然支持你们两个。”

Dean叹息着。“真是难以置信。请问我们现在可以开始看《性感医生》了吗？”

Charli把遥控器扔给Dean，坐回到沙发里。她是对的，她知道她是对的。这件事情，终究会发生——如果Dean能让自己坦然面对，并且Cas能有勇气在这件事上跨出一步的话。

***

Dean靠在他身后的温暖身体上。他睁开眼睛，首先看到的是闹钟上明亮的绿色数字——4:00。他必须在半小时内起床准备上班。到底是什么事情把他吵醒的？

他转过头，看着睡在他身后的男人。这是什么时候发生的？

Alpha睁开眼睛，对着Dean露出了微笑，他的眼角因此浮起了皱纹。突然，Dean被摆成了仰躺的状态，Alpha沉甸甸的重量压在他身上。“操。”他说着，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。

他睁开眼睛，对上了一片海蓝色。那双蓝眼睛是如此的明亮，仿佛在Dean昏暗的卧室光线下闪闪发光。“Cas。”

Castiel哼哼着，表示听到了他的呼唤。他的声音要比以往更为低沉、嘶哑。他低下头，沿着Dean的下颚落下一串湿漉漉的吻。Dean呻吟着，仰起脑袋，对着Alpha暴露了更多脖子的部分。

“Dean。”Cas贴着Dean的脖子呼着气，反复啃咬着、吮吸着，同时用他修长、灵巧的手指温柔地抚摸着Dean的腰侧。

“你在做什么？”Dean问道，其实并不怎么在意那个答案。他脑海里的一小部分正在对他大喊大叫，告诉他，他应该被吓坏了，或者应该一拳打在Cas的脸上；可他的身体对他的大脑发出了指令，让它赶紧他妈的闭嘴。

Cas没有回答，只是把吻顺着Dean的身体一直向下，啃咬着他的锁骨，舔着他的纹身。突然，Castiel的嘴唇覆上了Dean的乳头，让他惊叫起来。他弓起身，迎向了Alpha的嘴唇，背部离开了床单。

Cas低吼着，抬起头，挪动着把Dean拉向自己，给了他一个粗暴的吻，一只手抓着Dean的头发，另一只手分开了他的腿。Dean顺着他的动作，紧紧地用自己的大腿夹住Alpha的腰——他的脚踝交叉在Cas的后腰处——将Alpha拉向了自己。

短时间内，他们都保持着这样的姿势，Cas用胯部贴着Dean的胯部，小幅度摆动着他的腰身。两人呼吸着彼此的气息。随后，Castiel用力将他拉向了自己，双手捉住Omega的屁股，使得Dean倒抽一口气；Cas抓住这个机会，把舌头伸进了Dean的嘴里。

Dean在亲吻中呻吟出声，向上伸出手，抓住了Alpha的头发。“操，Cas。求你了——”

Cas向后退开，好让自己看着他，于是Dean中断了这个吻。他们注视着彼此——Castiel的蓝眼睛看起来比平时都要更加严肃。然而，在那蓝眼睛之中，有着一种Dean从未见过的渴望。

“Cas？”

**“你是我的。”**

在Dean能够作出回应之前，Cas用一只手抓住Dean的头发，将Omega的脑袋向后扯去，靠近他，然后用牙齿咬住了Dean的脖子。

***

Dean在一阵剧烈的喘息中醒来，坐起身，挣扎着，身体和床单纠缠在一起。他花了好一阵才意识到， **不** ，没有什么Alpha在他的卧室里； **不** ，他没有和人结为伴侣。

他瞥了一眼闹钟。现在只有1:30。那都是一场梦。

终于，他意识到——这是他数年以来，第一次流出了滑液。这么多的滑液，他的床单都彻底被浸湿了。他明明在服用抑制剂，这是 **不** 应该发生的。

他用双手捂住了脸。

“这下我完蛋了。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的秘密就这么飞出了窗外。

“该死。这都是Charlie的错。”Dean第无数次对着自己咕哝着，一边走出了浴室。他飞快地用毛巾擦干了自己，从衣柜里取出一条干净的床单。“老天，我就像个见鬼的婴儿。”

他继续对着自己咕哝着，同时把脏兮兮的床单从床上剥了下来。看到滑液渗透床单，弄湿了床垫，他发出了抱怨的声音。“你现在是在和我开玩笑吗？你知道吗？去死吧。”

他把床单就这么扔在原地，冲进了客厅，抓起一条毯子，躺倒在沙发上。“看来我得睡在这里了。”

他在皮质坐垫上稍稍扭了扭，试图找到一个舒服的位置。沙发虽然挺长的，但它还是没法容纳下他整个人。所以他不得不把脚搁在扶手上。

在目前的情况下，唯一的好事就是——他既然已经醒了，所以他似乎是重新掌握了对自己身体的控制。他决定做个测试，在脑海里幻想着Cas的模样，甚至还重新回忆了他的部分梦境。什么都没有，没有奇怪的反应。他的身体似乎并不在乎。

Dean欣慰地呼出一口气。

那么，刚才所发生的一切，就是一场意外。那只是因为——Charlie在昨天晚上往他脑子里输入了这个念头。

他再次扭了扭，交叉着胳膊，试图让自己足够放松，以便重新回到睡梦当中。

***

Dean感觉自己睡了 **不知道多少个小时** 。他在睡梦中辗转反侧，最后从沙发上摔了下来，这一下让他瞬间惊醒。他飞快坐起身，感到一阵晕头转向，看到太阳已经透过窗帘洒进屋内后，脑中警铃大作。

“该死！”他咒骂着，艰难地爬起身，飞快地冲向他的手机。当他跑到卧室门口的走廊时，他停下了脚步，充满厌恶地皱起了鼻子。这间房间依然充满了性奋的Omega所散发的气味。

他没有太晚——只是比他平时出发去上班的时间晚了20分钟。然而，他还是赶着时间，匆忙地穿上T恤和短裤，然后把工作服塞进包里。出门的时候他顺手抓起一只苹果和一个水瓶，差点在慌忙中把他的钥匙锁在了屋里。

在开车去公司的路上，Dean接到了一个电话。

“Dean Winchester。”他看都没看来电姓名，就接起了电话。

“Dean。”

“Cas！”Dean用某种令人尴尬的尖叫声打着招呼。在他听到他朋友的声音时，差点就把手机给摔了。

Castiel，感谢上帝，没有对Dean古怪的招呼发表任何意见。“你在哪儿？”

“见鬼，我彻底忘了今天是周四。我很抱歉，伙计。我现在已经在路上了——还有5分钟就能到。”

“不用着急。我可以先找点别的事情做。你没事吧？”

“我没事，”Dean叹了口气，“就是今天早上真的……呃，非常 **奇怪** 。我睡在了沙发上，然后起晚了，因为我听不到我的闹铃，还有——”

“你为什么睡在沙发上？”

“呃……”我做了一个和你有关的详细的春梦，然后醒来的时候躺在了自己的滑液里。在那种情况下，我可不想睡在我的床上。“我不知道，Cas。我就这么睡着了。”

“你又工作到很晚，是不是？”Cas责备道。

“呃……也许吧。”Dean说道。理论上来说，他没有撒谎。

“你把自己逼得太紧了，Dean Winchester。”Cas说着，就算通过电话，他的声音里也充满着爱意。Dean感到一阵难为情。

“有人这么对我说过。我5分钟后去找你，好吗？一会儿见。”

***

Dean冲进了大楼，对着正在前台工作的Beta女孩点点头——Kallie？Katie？Kayley？之类的名字。两年前的圣诞派对，Dean在酒后勾搭了她一次，而她到现在都依然不肯放过他。

等他来到健身房时，他发现Cas盘着腿坐在圆环的中央，闭着眼睛。

发现他终于有机会在Cas没有意识到的情况下看看他，Dean仔细地研究了他的朋友。Dean意识到，Cas确实性感到 **令人疯狂** 。他做了个古怪的表情。按他的说辞——他会注意到这个，只是因为Charlie对他指出了这一点。

Dean用脚碰了碰Cas，告诉他，他已经来了。

Cas睁开眼睛，抬头看着Dean，他的表情放松下来，化为一个微笑。“你好，Dean。”

“Cas。我们还要做这个吗？不如你别再偷懒了，我们开始打架？”

Cas轻笑出声，站起来，脱掉了他的T恤。Dean刻意地别开了视线。“只要你准备好，我随时就绪。”

他们准备好进行搏斗，就和他们之前无数次做过的那样，但是Dean完全不在状态。起初，他本打算用这个来发泄一下这个糟糕的夜晚/早晨所带给他的压力。他对着Castiel的腰侧出了一拳，但是Alpha轻而易举地抓住了他的手腕，将它从自己身上扭开。

十秒后，Cas的一记重拳打在了Dean身上——Dean通常可以轻松地挡住这拳。Cas犹豫了，带着关切的表情对着Dean皱起了眉头。

“我没事。”Dean对着他挥挥手。

Cas点点头，他们继续回到搏斗当中。这一次，Dean试图让自己的思想更久地集中在打斗中，然后，Cas用脚自下方扫了一圈，成功让他失去了平衡——这通常是 **他的** 动作，见鬼。但是，如果Dean要摔倒的话，他可不打算一个人倒在地上。他设法撞了Cas一下，让他和自己一起滚到了地上。

Cas摔倒之后，恢复得要比Dean快，然后把Omega按在了地上。Dean用胳膊肘撞了Castiel的腰侧，试图让Alpha从自己身上下去。它差不多算是奏效了。Castiel向后靠坐在他的脚后跟上，给了Dean足够的空间来翻身成仰躺的姿态。随后，Cas将Dean的双手按在了他的脑袋两侧——他就这么结束了这场搏斗，并且刷新了他们完成搏斗的最短时间记录。

在他们最初的那场搏斗中，Cas也用了类似的方式把Dean按在地上，Dean产生了恐慌。他试图假装自己没有恐慌，但是没有成功。不得不承认，那个瞬间，Dean回想起了Alastair、和其他那些对他胡言乱语的Alpha们。

然而，这一次，他所能想到的，却全都是那个 **愚蠢** 的梦。Cas跪在那里，俯视着他，离他如此之近——Dean甚至可以感觉到Alpha身上散发出的热度——于是Dean再次产生了恐慌。只是，这一次，原因完全不同。

他挣扎着，试图让他的手腕摆脱压制，发出了一声紧张的呜咽声，扭动着，直到他差不多是在Cas的下方扑腾个不停。Castiel后退着，放开了Dean的手腕，靠坐在他的脚后跟上。“Dean，没事的。”他试图说道，但是Dean根本听不进去。他迫切地想要从Cas身下挣脱出去。他本想逃跑，但是Cas在他能够逃脱之前就抓住了他的手。“Dean，停下！深呼吸！告诉我发生了什么！”

Dean不再试图挣脱他的手，但他也没有抬头看向Cas。他无法呼吸。他知道他现在的气味有多强烈，刺鼻并且充满了焦虑——如果健身房里路过的其他人对他露出的表情可以说明一切的话。

Cas放开了Dean的手，温柔地抚摸着Dean的胳膊。“深呼吸，Dean。没事的。”Cas伸出他空闲的那只手，用一根手指勾住Dean的下巴，让Omega抬起头看着他。“你知道，我永远都不会做任何伤害你的事情的，对不对？”

Dean别开了下巴，挑衅地瞪着Cas。对他来说，这番场景实在有点太肉麻了。“是啊，我没事。我很好。现在，你能 **放开我** 了吗？”

“除非你告诉我出了什么事，否则，不行。”Castiel说道，用和Dean程度相当的顽固回击了他。

Dean设法抽开了他的手，站起身，瞪着眼前一脸困惑的Alpha。“抱歉，Cas，但我必须……呃。我必须离开了。我想，我们一会儿楼上见。”

在丢下那句话后，Dean飞快地逃走了。把一个困惑到极点、声音听起来很受伤的Castiel留在了原地。

***

在那天上午的剩余时间里，Dean都没有看到Castiel。在他从健身房逃跑之后，他躲在了自己的办公室里，把自己埋在了堆得和山一样高的文件里。

到了中午时分，Sam给他打了电话。

“怎么了，Sammy？”Dean以这种方式打了招呼。

“猜猜看？”Sam激动地问道。Dean几乎能通过电话感受到他夸张的笑脸。

“你剪头发了？”

Sam表示嗤之以鼻。“没有，呆子。你知道我在镇上参加了实习工作的面试？”

“……是啊。”

“我被录取了！我会在芝加哥度过暑假！”

“伙计，那太 **棒** 了。”Dean说道，笑得如此灿烂，脸都要痛了。“说真的，老弟，我为你感到骄傲。”

“谢谢。我在想，我能不能住在你家？这样我就不用去租公寓了。”

“当然可以！我得把闲置的卧室清理一下……你什么时候开始实习？”

“下个月。”

Dean的门被敲响了，打断了他们。Dean抬起头，看到Cas正紧张兮兮地站在门口。

“稍等，别挂断，Sam。”Dean说道。他用手捂住听筒，抬头看着Cas，“怎么了？”

“我们一群人正准备去吃午饭，你想要一起吗？”

“当然。现在？”

“是的，我们很快就要出门了。”

“好。”他重新拿起听筒，“Sammy，我晚点给你回电话，好吗？”

“没问题。你和Cas在一起吗？替我向他问好！”

“好的。回头聊。”

***

Dean，Cas，Benny，Jody还有Charlie一起出去吃午饭。Cas坚持让Charlie和Benny坐上Jody的车，因为他有“重要的事情”要和Dean讨论。Castiel用严厉的眼神瞪着Dean，让他失去了争论的力气。

“我们要谈谈，到底发生了什么。”等到Impala里只剩他们两个后，Cas说道。

“没什么好谈的，Cas。”Dean说道，退出他的停车位，开启导航，离开了停车场。

Castiel叹了口气。“Dean，在我们认识以来，我从没见过你这么痛苦。你经历了一次彻底的恐慌发作，并且我知道原因是什么。”

Dean抓着方向盘的手更加用力了。“你知道？”

“是的。并且，考虑到你所经历的一切，你对Alpha们的不信任，是完全可以理解的。”

“什么？”

“每当有Alpha在附近的时候，你不喜欢感觉自己很脆弱。所以，当你被一个你才认识没多久的Alpha压制在地上的时候，你就产生了恐慌。那 **就是** 早上所发生的事，对不对？”

“是啊，就是这样。”Dean差点笑出声。如果Cas知道Dean害怕的 **真正** 原因，他就不会这么冷静了。他多半会感到恶心，或者生气，或者类似的其他情况。不过，Castiel的理论也是原因之一。所以，Dean觉得——如果他就这么顺水推舟，或许会轻松一些。“我没有不信任你，Cas。这很明显。我是说，我都把我从没告诉过 **任何人** 的事情告诉了你。我只是……不喜欢被那样压制住。任何人都一样，不只是针对你。”

“我明白。不喜欢是一回事情，Dean，但是产生恐慌和失控就是另一回事了。如果你在案件中被这样压制住，该怎么办？你会怎么做？”

Dean瞪着路面，耸耸肩。“从一开始就别让他们压制我。”

他知道Castiel的顾虑来自哪里，他真的知道。这是个非常合理的点，而它依然让他感觉很不舒服。

“我或许可以帮助你。”Cas提议道，声音平静。Dean瞥了一眼Alpha，惊讶地发现他看起来很紧张。

“嗯？怎么帮？”

“呃……我们的搏斗训练的目的就是为了让彼此进步，对不对？我想，你一直产生恐慌的部分原因，就是你缺乏这种情况的经验……说不定，如果你对于和那些把你压制住的Alpha们搏斗更有自信的话，你或许就不会那么频繁地产生恐慌——”

“Cas。你到底在建议什么？”

“我们可以练习。从我把你按在地上开始，就像今天早上那样。然后你可以尝试摆脱我。”

“哦。呃……”Dean的声音轻了下去。说实话，这是个好主意。他的训练确实需要这样的改善，并且，如果他能和一位他信任的Alpha进行训练的话……但在另一方面，也很尴尬。在那场梦之后，他不太确定他是否想要测试、他能和Alpha进行多亲密的身体接触。“或许吧，嗯。我会考虑一下的。”

“当然。”

剩余的车程里，他们都很安静。并且，在之后的很长一段时间里，他们也没有再提起这个话题。

***

不到一个月后，Sam搬进了Dean的家里，来度过暑假。

这对Dean来说，有点古怪——在独居了这么多年后，又一次和他弟弟生活在一起。但他们都飞快地习惯了对方的存在。

其中一件事，就是家里有吃的，让他觉得很怪异。因为工作的缘故，他没有时间——或者精力——来采购食材，但是Sam买了所有的食物。Dean在家的时候会做饭；但大多时候，他都得工作到深夜。在那些夜晚，发现家里有食物等着他，总是很惊奇的事。虽然Sam并不怎么认同他哥哥的日常饮食，但他不得不承认，这总比Dean在他搬进来前吃的那些披萨、中餐外卖和快餐要好得多。

Sam也会替Dean打扫，这很棒。虽然，他在打扫的时候发了很多牢骚，这就不怎么棒了。

在他实习了一个星期后，Sam开始不停称赞一位和他同期的名叫Jessica的实习生。和Sam一样，她正要开始她大学的最后一年；和Sam一样，她想要在毕业后去芝加哥大学的法律学院念书。显然，根据Sam的说法，她很“聪明”很“有趣”并且“非常完美”。哦，她还是个Omega。一个闻起来像是“天堂的化身”的Omega——（这时Dean打断了他）。

不过，Dean为他的弟弟感到高兴。此外，在芝加哥念法学院、加上伴侣，意味着Sam可以彻底搬到这座城市来。

Sam成为了他们电影之夜的常客。他和Cas还有Charlie相处得很融洽，这让Dean非常开心。他甚至还把Sam介绍给了Bobby，Ellen，还有Jo——他小心翼翼地没有让Sam告诉Singer-Harvelle一家太多关于他过去的事。他不需要让他们比目前还要更加担心他。他也没有告诉Sam，Singer-Harvelle一家对他来说，意义是多么的重大；比其他 **真正的** 家人，他更多的是把Singer-Harvelle一家当作了家人。然而，他有种感觉，Sam其实知道。

当然，Sam和Dean绝对是会让对方心烦意乱的。这是经常的事。因为他们本来就是兄弟，还成为了室友。通常都是些小事——Sam对Dean乱七八糟的习惯感到生气；Dean受够了Sam的喋喋不休。

在Sam住了两个星期后，他们经历了一次最严重的吵架。Dean在翻邮件的时候，发现了一封手写了Dean的住址、收件人是Sam的信，并且它是 **从劳伦斯寄来的** 。

“这 **他妈的** 是什么？！”Dean质问道，把信扔到Sam脸上。

“哦。这是妈妈寄来的——我需要她给我寄些申请法律学院的书面材料。”

“这时候你就需要用到 **传真** ，白痴！”

“好吧，我觉得那没什么大不了的。我又没有让她过来拜访之类的。事实上，我叫她别来找我。你到底在生什么气？”

“你不能给她我的 **地址** ，Sam！如果她仍然决定要上门来看你，还带着爸爸一起的话，要怎么办？！你怎么能这么不小心？”

Sam难以置信地笑了，看着Dean，就好像他长了第二个脑袋。“你是不是有点多疑了？”

“ **多疑** ？你他妈的是在和我开玩笑吗？Sam，对于我离开的原因，你根本什么都不知道！你根本不知道，如果爸爸和Alastair找到了我，我会陷入多么糟糕的境地——”

“Alastair？”Sam问道，皱起了鼻子。“Alastair是谁？”

Dean犹豫了，目瞪口呆地盯着Sam，感觉自己的怒火正在渐渐消散。“你不知道。”

“知道什么？Dean？”Sam在沙发上前倾身体，用大大的、悲伤的眼睛抬头看着Dean。

“Alastair就是那个、John决定让我和他成为伴侣的Alpha。”Dean叹了一口气，倒在他弟弟身旁的沙发上。

“ **什么？！** ”Sam问道，一副受到惊吓的模样。“指定的伴侣？这……这简直是原始人！你确定爸爸是这个意思——”

“我确定。Alastair也是个彻底的混蛋。我的意思是，这还只是客气的说法。最糟糕的可能性——爸爸选择他，只是因为他有钱。”

“Dean，该死。我很抱歉。但是，也许你该和爸爸谈谈——”

“不。不可能。伙计，如果他知道我还活着，他可以合法地把我拽回劳伦斯，然后逼我和Alastair结为伴侣。我不能冒这个险。”

Sam叹了口气，伸手捋了一把头发。“好吧，我明白了。我真的很抱歉，Dean。我发誓，我会更小心的。”

***

Dean的担忧还是被证实了。在那次吵架的一个星期后，Dean懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，切换着频道。这时，门被敲响了。他一个人在家，而Sam终于有勇气把Jess约出去了，所以他们正在进行他们的第一次约会。

Dean不耐烦地哼哼着，从沙发上跳下来，前去开门。

他打开门锁，拉开了门，看到眼前的人后，僵在了原地。他甚至不知道自己这样站了有多久——目瞪口呆地盯着站在他家门口的女人。

“哦，我很抱歉。”Mary Winchester说道，对Dean露出了微笑。她依然和Dean记忆中一样美丽。她现在看起来稍微有点老了——她的眼角出现了皱纹，他的脑海里不存在这份记忆——并且她似乎更加悲伤了。她的笑容变得不一样了；她对他露出的微笑是出于礼貌，而不再是他曾习惯的那个温暖微笑。“我在找我儿子——我以为这是他给我的地址。很抱歉我打扰了你。”她说道，转身准备离去。

“等等。”他对着她的背影呼唤道，声音明显地颤抖了，“你没找错地方。只是Sam现在不在家。他出去约会了。我是，呃……我是他的室友。”

“哦。”Mary说道，转身面向他。她好奇地上下打量着Dean。

“你是一个人来探望他，还是……”

“只有我一个人，”她微笑着答道，“我的丈夫工作太忙，没法请假过来探望。”

Dean点点头，用汗湿的手心擦了擦他的牛仔裤。“呃……你想进来吗？大概还有几个小时，Sam就会回来。”

Mary仔细地观察着他，然后答应了。她没有认出他。他真的变了这么多吗？“你叫什么名字？”

如果她能闻出他的气味，她应该会立刻认出她。可她是个Beta。她的嗅觉没有Alpha 或者Omega的嗅觉这么灵敏。当然，她可以感觉到，他是个Omega；但是，他的气味里的特定部分，对她来说依然非常神秘。

“哦，拜托，妈妈。”Dean说着，虚弱地轻笑出声，“你连自己的亲儿子都认不出吗？”

他这句话一说出口，他仿佛就能看到，她脑海里的齿轮啮合到了一起。她倒抽一口气，伸手捂住嘴，摇着头。

“Dean？”她终于问道，声音几不可闻。

“嘿，妈妈。”Dean说道。他试图对她露出微笑，但老实说，那多半看起来像在做鬼脸。

“我以为你死了。”Mary吸着气，声音比以前还要温柔。

“我知道，我非常、非常地抱歉。”

Mary用力地摇着头。“你不可能是——我不明白。”

“我会尽力解释的，如果你让我解释的话。”

Mary点点头。“我只是无法相信，你还活着。”

在他能够回答之前，Dean就被拉进了一个紧紧的怀抱。他惊讶地叫了一声，然后抱住了对方。上帝啊，他好想念母亲的拥抱。

“我好想你。”Mary贴着他的肩头，哽咽着说道。

“我知道，我也很想你。”Dean说道，大声地抽着鼻子。不过，他是不会哭的。在过去的几个月里，他的生活已经像爱情电影一样了；他可不打算在他们拥抱彼此，谈论自己有多想念对方的时候，再和他母亲上演“含泪团聚”的戏码。

Mary向后退去，打量着他，用手捧住了他的脸。好吧，或许他是稍微流了点眼泪。他不是 **冷酷无情** 的。“看看你，你真漂亮，Dean。我漂亮的小男孩。你彻底长大了。”

Dean笑了。“外貌上，或许是长大了。”

“等等。”Mary说道。她试图对着Dean皱起眉头，但那些顺着她脸颊流下的泪水缓解了她表情里的严肃。“Sam和你住在一起？”

“呃……对啊？”他25岁了，已经有十年没见过他的母亲了。但在她用这种语气说话的时候，他依然但心自己会有麻烦。

“所以，他一直知道你还活着，却没有告诉我？”她问道，提高了嗓门。

Dean瑟缩了一下。他走进屋里，示意Mary进入他的公寓，说着，“这不是他的错，妈妈……是我让他不要告诉你。”

“为什么？”Mary问道，撅起了嘴，“为什么要让你父亲和我这么痛苦，以为——”

“我可不认为John有这么‘痛苦’。”Dean哼哼着。

“Dean！你怎么能这么说？他是你的 **父亲** ，他当然很难受！”

“哦，拜托。从我表现为Omega的那一刻起，他就不再在乎我了，你知道的。”

Mary感到一阵难堪。“在你表现之后，他没有 **不再在乎** 你，Dean……他在乎的方式 **不一样** 。当然，他变得有保护欲，没有人预料到你会表现为Omega。但是Dean，当他以为他再也看不到你了——”

“那有什么区别？死亡，或者和一个畜生Alpha结婚，并且那个Alpha无论如何都不会让我和你们见面。唯一的区别就是，如果我死了，或许我会感到更快乐。”

“Alastair？ **那** 就是为什么你离开了？Dean，如果你能直接告诉我们——”

“我说了，妈妈！我 **哀求** 爸爸不要逼我和他结为伴侣！我告诉他，当他不在我们身边的时候，Alastair对我说了什么样的话；我告诉他Alastair的气味对我来说有多么可怕；我告诉他Alastair是怎么对待我的；可是他不相信我！”

“什么？他从没告诉过我—— **你** 从没告诉过我……”

“是啊，他叫我不要用这件事来烦你。”

“哦，宝贝……我一直对你爸爸说，你太年轻，还没到找伴侣的年纪。但是对于他的选择……Dean，我和你父亲都非常了解Alastair。他是不会让你受到任何伤害的，如果他认为——”

“那么你们根本就一点也不了解他，妈妈！”Dean争辩道，提高了嗓门。“我离开是因为Alastair试图……他试图对我做一些 **非常** 糟糕的事情，妈妈。我之所以会没事，是因为喝醉的老 **Rufus** 救了我。他是唯一那个勇敢到愿意站出来救我的人。我知道，如果我告诉爸爸发生了什么事情，他是不会相信的，所以我选择了离开。”

“Alastair试图做什么？”Mary轻声问道，瞪大了眼睛。

Dean把双臂交叉在胸前。“我觉得你最好还是不要知道。但我现在没事了，妈妈。我喜欢我目前的生活。我很抱歉我伤害了你，可是对于我的离开，我并不感到抱歉。如果我当初选择留下，我就不会像现在这么快乐。毫无疑问。”

“Dean，”Mary说道，再次抱住了Dean。她又开始哭泣。“我当然会原谅你。我根本不知道，甜心，请——”

“没事的，妈妈。我说了，我很好。”

“我相信你。”Mary笑了。她坐在沙发上，拍了拍身边的位置。“我想听听你生活里的所有故事。从你离开的那天开始。”

Dean叹了口气，坐在了沙发上。“是啊，好吧。所有一切，嗯？”

Dean从开头说起，起始于Rufus是如何指引他找到Bobby，然后告诉她Dean是怎样纠缠了Bobby整整一周，直到Beta同意收养他、训练他。

“训练你？”

“呃，是啊，”Dean轻笑出声，“我现在基本是在OPA工作了。并且我可以放倒那些对我别有意图的Alpha。”

“很好。我不希望再有任何人对我的宝贝别有意图。”Mary说道，拍了拍Dean的脸颊，“再告诉我一点。”

他们聊了四个小时，Dean告诉了她一切——他的朋友，他的工作，他的兴趣爱好， **所有一切** 。Mary说了一点点，说起她换了新工作，还谈论了这间房子。

“所以，在你的生命里，还没有某个特殊的人？”Mary追问道。

“没有，并且我依然觉得我永远都……好吧。我也不知道，妈妈。”

“没事的，甜心。在你真正决定要选择谁来和你共度余生的时候，你应该花时间来好好考虑这个选择。”

“谢谢。所以，呃……那么，你能不能不要告诉爸爸？关于我还活着这件事？我不希望Alastair——”

“Dean，”Mary打断了他，表情严肃，“你需要明白某些事情。你爸爸和我 **曾经很喜欢** Alastair。别打断我，年轻人——我还没说完。Alastair总是对我们很和善，很有礼貌。我们根本不知道他到底是什么样的。”

“在我告诉爸爸的时候，他就该相信我！”

Mary用手捋了一把她的头发。“我知道，我知道。我没有试图要给他的行为辩解什么，但我并不知道他那边的故事是怎么样的。在你爸爸看来——你不得不承认，你 **经常** 大声地争执，反对伴侣这件事。我很抱歉他没有相信你，但你也得承认，在你不想做的事情上，你通常不怎么坦诚。”

“你怎么能站在他那边？！我从家里跑出去就是因为他！我不敢给你打电话，也不敢和你说话，因为我担心他会发现这件事，然后把我抓回家！”

“Dean，我没有站在他那边，但John是 **我的伴侣** 。我无法相信，如果他知道Alastair真正的模样，就算给他 **一百万年** ，他也 **不会** 逼你和Alastair结为伴侣！”

Dean表示嗤之以鼻。“他依然试图把一个12岁的小男孩配给一个30岁的老变态！那简直糟透了！”

“注意言辞！你知道那种类型的伴侣是有多常见——不是说你父亲做了其他人不会做的事情。并且他 **本** 打算等你到16岁再让你拥有伴侣。Dean，无论你父亲过去做了什么，在你死——在你离开之后，他就变了。他很想你，对于他曾经对待你的方式，我知道他很后悔，并且他愿意付出 **一切代价** 去把你换回来，宝贝。”

“妈妈，我只是不——”

“Dean，你在和谁说话？”Sam问道，一边走进了客厅。当他看到Mary坐在沙发上后，瞬间愣在了原地。“哦。呃，哦。该死。是啊，我刚准备……”

他转身要走，就听到Dean和Mary同时阻止了他，不禁瑟缩了一下。

“别跑这么快，小伙子。”

“把屁股给我挪回来，Sammy。”

“好吧。”他叹了口气，和他们一起坐到沙发上。“哇哦，看看这个！整个家庭都团聚了。所以，呃，我感觉我好像有麻烦了。我是不是有麻烦了？”


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby进入会议室的时候，Dean抬起了头，推了推身边睡着的Alpha。

“ **干吗** ？”Benny咕哝着，脑袋还是埋在胳膊里。

Dean再次推推他，这次更为用力。Benny坐起身，对着Dean睡眼惺忪地眨眨眼，然后看到了Bobby。Bobby正站在他身后，低头瞪着他。“我醒了。”

“你他妈的在搞什么？”Dean大笑起来，“ **这个星期** ，你已经是第三次睡着了。”

Benny瞪着Omega。“你试试看全职工作的 **同时** ，还要照顾两个新生儿。”

“呃，拉倒吧。不是说你的宝宝们不可爱，Benny。那么，Bobby，召集这次紧急会议，是有什么情况吗？”

Bobby坐到空着的首席座位里。“你们都知道市中心那家脱衣舞俱乐部吗，‘与魔鬼交易’？”

Castiel扬起一侧眉毛。“我们中有谁看起来像是经常会光顾脱衣舞俱乐部的类型吗？”他问道，让Dean大笑出声。

“也就你自己，Cas。我 **一直** 光顾Omega脱衣舞俱乐部。”

“哈，哈，你们两个都风趣极了。 **无论如何** ，我收到了匿名举报，说他们做的生意不仅仅是脱衣舞。”

“卖淫？”Cas补充道，脑袋歪向一边？

“根据举报来看，是其他的事情。我猜那里有着各种类型的非法活动。我不知道我们的消息有多靠谱，但是去确认一下总归是没什么坏处的。‘与魔鬼交易’是芝加哥最大的俱乐部之一，所以我想把这桩案子列为重中之重。每个人都要就位。明白了吗？”

所有人都点了点头。

“Dean，作为卧底，你要假扮他们的一名舞者——他们有很多的舞者，所以不会太在意新面孔。”

“等等，我要假扮脱衣舞男？”

Castiel差点被水呛到，剧烈地咳嗽起来。大家都没有留意他，继续说着话。

“真难以置信，”Dean表示抱怨，“为什么就不能让Benny扮一次脱衣舞男？”

Bobby翻了个白眼。“那还真够‘养眼’的，如果Cas能活下去的话。”他说道，担忧地瞥了眼正在咳嗽的Alpha，“Cas会假扮Dean的客户。”

Dean冲着Cas眨眨眼——这显然没能对Alpha的状态起到任何积极的作用，反而使他更为剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“Benny还是维持原本的身份。在我解释计划之前——Charlie，你觉得你可以追踪匿名举报电话的来源吗？”

“赫敏·格兰杰可以用卑鄙的‘一忘皆空’咒语吗？”红发女子表示嗤之以鼻。她迎来了一双双茫然的眼睛。“呃，是的，我可以做到。”

“很好。现在，Dean，你得比大家先行一步混进去，然后和其他脱衣舞者聊聊，问问他们有没有注意到任何可疑的事情。然后，你就和Novak碰头，这里有个重要的部分——5分钟后Benny会出现在俱乐部，进行突击检查，我需要你观察俱乐部老板的反应。Benny的出现只是某种策略，为的是看看他们会不会在Benny注意到之前窝藏某些东西。”

“哦，太酷了！就像是夏洛克！”Charlie打断道，再次面对着一双双茫然的眼睛。“和……艾琳·艾德勒一起？（注）你们是认真的吗，谁都没看过？Cas——下次的电影之夜安排起来。”

（注：艾琳·艾德勒（Irene Adler）是柯南·道尔笔下的《福尔摩斯探案集》中的虚构人物。她是四个打败了福尔摩斯的人中唯一的一位女性，也是福尔摩斯最钦佩的人之一。）

Dean发出了抱怨的声音。

“Bradbury，你不是应该在追踪电话吗？”

“遵命，长官。抱歉，长官。”Charlie说道，对着Bobby敬了个礼，然后翻开了她的笔记本电脑。Bobby摇摇头，开始向大家讲述计划的细节。

***

那个星期五晚上，Castiel走进了“与魔鬼交易”。这和Azazel的俱乐部不太一样——在这里，他可以看到“黑夜”。首先，“与魔鬼交易”要比Azazel的俱乐部拥挤得多。

俱乐部里的每样东西都是用不同的红色装饰的，从墙壁到地毯到桌子，甚至连舞台上的笼子都是。要通过衣着来辨认员工——那些 **没有** 在笼子里跳舞的——是相当容易的。

在大学里，Castiel和一位名叫Meg的女孩约过会。有一次万圣节——那是他们在一起的第二年——Meg把自己打扮成了“淫荡的恶魔”（相对应地，她要求Castiel扮成了天使，但这无关紧要）。这里是一家 **充满了** 淫荡恶魔的脱衣舞俱乐部。

为了今夜，Jody替Castiel打扮了一番。因为这个案件，办公室里的每一个人都坚持要他穿得随便一点。他妥协了，同意穿上Jody给他的牛仔裤和T恤——条件是让他披着风衣。

他路过某一个大笼子的时候，一位穿着白色内衣、头戴光环的Omega女孩从笼子里走了出来，伸手摸了摸Castiel的T恤。他紧张地找了个借口，道着歉，后退着离开。

他意识到某件事——他和Dean没有计划好要怎么碰头。俱乐部里有许多人，他完全没有看到Dean的踪影。

Castiel在附近空着的某个雅座里坐下。同时，他试图让自己看起来像是在盯着舞台。舞台上，一名打扮成天使的Omega和一名打扮成恶魔的Omega正共同起舞。而实际上，他正在寻找Dean的身影。

他伸长脖子，看了看身后墙上的钟，就在这时，某个温暖的身体爬到了他的大腿上。

“哦，我不是——”他刚要拒绝，他的话就被梗在了喉咙里——跨坐在他大腿上的，是 **Dean** 。一个 **近乎全裸** 的Dean。一个除了紧身蕾丝 **超** 短裤、和头上的两个角以外，什么都没穿的Dean。Castiel不得不承认，Dean穿成“淫荡恶魔”的样子，要比Meg好看得多。这使得Castiel内心深处的某种性癖被激发了（他自己都不知道他有这种癖好）。但是，话又说回来，Dean多半可以把任何事情都变成Castiel的性癖。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean笑容满面，完全不受——他正 **坐在** **Castiel** **的大腿上** ——这个事实影响。“看看我，我是恶魔！”

“我知道了。”Cas勉强发出沙哑的声音。面对Dean坐在他腿上、胳膊攀着Alpha的肩膀，自己居然还能说出话。老实说，Cas其实挺吃惊的。Cas低头瞥了一眼这暴露在他视线下的、小麦色的、肌肉线条明显的皮肤。

“我想，我是个好恶魔。”Dean评价道。他稍稍在Castiel腿上挪了挪，向后伸出手，抓住那根连在他短裤上的红色小尾巴。就和动画片里的恶魔装扮一样，那个尾巴尖就像个小叉子。“你同不同意？”

Cas张开嘴，试图给出某种回应。“我猜，可能是世界上最好的恶魔。不过我还是更喜欢你原本的模样。如果我在打斗中把你按在地上，你会产生恐慌——但这个就没事？”

Dean耸耸肩，在Castiel腿上扭了扭。Cas伸手覆上Omega的腰，让他不要动——他 **无法** 再应对任何形式的摩擦或者扭动了。当前情况下，他的理智已经在边缘摇摇欲坠。此外，他刚想要告诉Dean：在他眼里，Dean作为恶魔，是 **多么的诱人** ——可是Dean却拍开了他的手。“不许摸。难道你以前从来没去过脱衣舞俱乐部？”

“那就 **别再动了** 。”Cas说道，没能控制住声音里的低吼。他无视了对方的警告，依然抓着Dean的腰身。“Dean，你这样坐在我身上，真的让我很难办。”

“为什么难办？ **哦** 。”Dean说道，瞪大了绿眼睛。有那么一会儿，他似乎因为震惊而陷入了沉默。但是，很快，他就露出了得意的笑容，故意用一次长久、缓慢的动作扭了扭臀部，贴着Cas磨蹭着。“我让你觉得不舒服了吗？还是别的什么？”

Cas咬着嘴唇，试图忍住嘴里呼之欲出的某种声音。Dean调皮地揪了揪他的头发，他终于控制不出呻吟出声。

**“** **Dean** **，住手。”**

Dean大笑起来，拍了拍Castiel的脸颊，从Castiel腿上站起来，而没有继续在他身上磨蹭。“别担心，Cas。我不会拿这个来笑话你的。考虑到有一个性感的、近乎全裸的Omega坐在你腿上。而你只是个普通人。”

“你真是让人 **受不了** ——”

“嘘——Benny来了，在门口。”Dean倾身靠近Castiel，他头顶的毛发磨蹭着Castiel的下巴，隐晦地指了指吧台那儿的男人。“那个穿着西装的矮个子就是Crowley。他是这里的老板。”

他们一起看着一名员工走向Crowley，在他耳边低声说了什么。Crowley对着门口瞥了一眼——Benny正耐心地等在那儿——然后翻了个白眼。Crowley显然有点生气，对着员工骂了几句。那个家伙点点头，溜回了俱乐部后面。

“快走。”Castiel说道，站起身，把Dean一同拉了起来。他们一起跟上了那名员工。因为Dean打扮得和脱衣舞男一样，所以在他们离开俱乐部主厅，走向后方的时候，没有任何人起疑心。

然而，他们并没有左转进入私人房间；相反的，他们走过右拐角，跟着那个人穿过迷宫般的走廊和小办公室，十分小心地没有让任何人看到他们。等到那个人转身走进某间房间后，他们才停下脚步。

他们鬼鬼祟祟地靠近那个房间，向着屋里窥探。他们发现那是间很小的办公室——一间 **乱糟糟** 的办公室。

而那个他们跟踪到这里的男人？他正疯狂地清理着房间，整理书本，扔掉吃完的食物包装。他没有碰电脑，没有碰任何可能是重要文件的东西。

“他在打扫。”Castiel在Dean的耳边呼着气。感觉到Alpha温热的鼻息喷在他的后颈处，Dean稍稍跳了起来。但他还是点了点头。“除了这堆混乱，我不认为他在隐藏什么。”

Dean再次点点头，离开门口，拖着Cas一起。“好吧，我们快出去。”

他们试图从进来的路原路返回。然而，他们一定是在某处转错了方向。因为，一扇上锁的门挡在了他们面前，上面用明亮的颜色写着几个字： **闲人免入** 。

“那就回去刚刚我们来的路。”Dean说道，抓住Castiel的手，拉着他顺着走廊走回去。他们没能走太远，就在转角处遇到了Benny和Crowley。Crowley正用后背对着他们，向Benny展示某些挂着墙上的指示牌；而训练有素的Benny完全没有对Dean和Castiel的突然到场做出任何反应。

“ **那** 是什么？”Benny问道，指了指牌子上的某样东西。趁Crowley靠近查看的时候，Benny疯狂地打着手势，示意Dean和Cas赶紧从他们来的路走回去。

他们飞快地顺着走廊后退，直到他们再次来到那扇门跟前。Dean抓住Castiel的袖子，让他停下脚步。“那是条死路，记得吗？”他恼火地压低声音。

“可是，如果被Crowley发现我们四处窥探，Bobby会杀了我们的。”

“我知道。”Dean感到一阵难堪。“让我想想。”

他低头看了看自己的衣装，突然愣住了，脑海里浮现出一个主意。他慢慢地抬头看着Cas，再次露出难为情的样子。“那么……我有个主意。是个非常糟糕的主意，但这是我现在唯一能够想到的主意。还有，伙计：我真的、真的很抱歉。”

“为什么？”Castiel问道。

他没能得到回答。与之相反，Dean回答他的，是向前跨出一步，将他拉向自己，吻住了他。

Cas站在那里，石化了一分钟，无法相信——他以为在发生的事情真的发生了。Dean在 **吻他** 。 **心甘情愿地** 吻他。

Dean向后退去，恼怒地哼哼着，“如果你不回吻我，这是起不到效果的，Cas。”

那便是Castiel需要的所有邀请。

所有关于他们在哪儿、现在发生了什么的念头都飞出了他的脑海。他的整个世界变得只剩下Dean，和Dean的嘴唇，还有Dean的身体。以及， **上帝啊** ，Dean的 **气味** 。

他把Dean压到墙上，用粗暴的吻夺去了Omega的嘴唇。Dean惊讶地叫了一声，飞快伸出手，抓住Castiel的风衣领子，然后开始回吻他。

他伸手搂住Castiel的脖子，一只手向上挪去，抓住了Alpha的头发。Cas贴着他磨蹭着，在Dean的嘴里呻吟出声。Dean发出一声甜美的呜咽，以示回应。突然之间，Castiel就想要看看——自己能从Omega身上逼出什么样的其他声音。

Castiel用舌头舔过他的下嘴唇，使得Dean倒抽一口气。Cas咬着他的嘴唇，吞下他的喘息，然后趁机把舌头伸进了Omega的嘴里。同时，他的双手不停地在Dean裸露的皮肤上来回抚摸。

他将一条腿挤入Dean的两腿之间，牢牢握住Dean的腰身，一边再次贴着Omega的身体磨蹭起来。在他的下方，Dean的双腿发软，他的胳膊条件反射般将对方搂得更紧。这样，Castiel的重量和Dean勾着Alpha脖子的力道就成了唯一支撑他站在那里的东西。Cas稍稍退开一会儿，听到Dean因为失去这份接触而呜咽出声，便自顾自笑了起来。随后，Castiel将Dean抱起来，让Omega的双腿勾住他的腰身，将他的身体压制在自己和墙壁之间。

Cas感觉到某样东西撞了撞他的小腿，意识到那是连在Dean短裤上的恶魔尾巴，忍不住大笑出声。Castiel知道，这并不是个适合大笑的时机，尤其是——考虑到他对这个瞬间期待了那么久。可他根本控制不住自己。

“你可不应该 **大笑出声** 。”Dean哼哼着，指甲陷入Castiel的肩头。

“我道歉。”Cas喘着气，低下头，啃咬着Dean的下巴。Omega呻吟着，向后仰起脑袋，撞到了墙上。“你的尾巴。”

Dean不太确定Castiel到底说了什么，或者说，他不是太在意。Cas正沿着Dean暴露的喉咙向下亲吻，说实话，Dean根本没法把注意力集中在任何事情上。

Dean用手揪住Castiel的头发，将他拉回到眼前，吻住他的嘴唇。就在这时，Crowley和Benny转过了转角。

Crowley一句话说到一半，顿在了那里，目瞪口呆地看着Castiel和Dean。随后，他尴尬地开始对Benny道歉。看到他的两个朋友黏在一起，Benny半是惊吓，半是觉得好笑。他不知道两人打算做什么，但他迫不及待地想要知道，这个情况会如何发展下去。Castiel把Dean放了下来，但是并没有要走开的意思。

Crowley冲向了他们。“你们 **见鬼的** 以为你们在这里干嘛？”他连续问了两次，Dean才想起来——他和Cas最初接吻的原因是什么。于是，他推开了Alpha，大口地喘着气。他对着Crowley眨眨眼。“呃……我们迷路了？”他说道，装出一副羞怯的样子。“然后他……我是说， **我们** ……等不及了。”

“你们到底准备去 **哪里** ，才会迷路？”Crowley低吼着。“你以为这里经营的是什么业务？！就算这里是脱衣舞俱乐部，但 **还是有一定档次的，懂吗？** ”

“抱歉，Crowley先生。”Dean轻声说道，紧张地绞着双手。

“很抱歉，我今晚没什么心情来进行 **原谅** 。”Crowley生气地说道。“你被解雇了。还有 **你** ，”他低吼着，转身面向Castiel，“你被禁止了。永远。给我滚出去。如果再让我看到你出现在这里，我就会叫人拘留你，我说的够清楚了吗？”

“非常清楚。”Cas说道，抓住Dean的手，拉着他从Crowley和Benny身边走过。在Dean路过Benny身旁的时候，他对着Benny眨眨眼——试图多少挽回点自尊。

在他们逃走的路上，他们听到Crowley一直在向Benny道歉。“我向您保证，探员：这种事 **不** 是经常发生的……”

等他们一离开Crowley和Benny的视线，Dean就挣脱了他的手，小心翼翼地盯着Cas。“声明一下……刚才只是为了工作，对不对？”

“当然。”Castiel叹了口气，无法直视Dean 充满疑问的眼神。在Crowley转过转角、看到他们的那一瞬间，他就意识到——这一切只是逢场作戏，Dean并没有 **真的** 在亲吻他。那时，他过于激动，所以没能早点意识到这件事。“我道歉——我可能有点忘乎所以。如果我确实做得太过了，那单纯只是本能——就像你之前说的，我只是个普通人。”

Dean点点头。然而，Castiel的保证却没有让他看起来像是想象中这么欣慰。也许—— **只是也许** ——他心中的小小一部分也曾希望，那是真的。“是啊，当然。”

“不过，我可以不可以问一下，”他们一路走出拥挤的俱乐部，Cas问道，“你似乎没有……受到影响。你的气味完全没有发生改变，并且——”

“那不是因为你。”寒冷的空气使得Dean用胳膊抱住了自己。“那是因为我的抑制剂。我告诉过你，我不会……呃，不会对Alpha们产生那种 **反应** ……该死，好冷啊。它去哪儿了？我的——哦。”

他转身看着俱乐部。Castiel看着他，扬起了眉毛。“什么？”

“我把我的包留在那里了。我最爱的那件夹克在包里。”Dean撅起了嘴。

“恐怕，你只能把它留在那里了，Dean。如果你还记得的话，你被禁止入内了。”

“不，是 **你** 被禁止了。我只是被解雇了。”

“你真的认为Crowley会觉得这两件事有区别吗？”

“呃。 **好吧** 。”Dean咕哝着，跟着Castiel来到停在街边的面包车那儿。Cas脱下外套，递给Dean。Dean犹豫了一下，然后接过外套，含糊不清地说了一句：“谢谢。”

这似乎 **激发** 了Cas另一种他从没想过自己会有的性癖——看着Dean穿着自己的风衣，差不多要比那套性感的恶魔装扮更为火辣。 **差不多** 。然而，知道Dean在风衣下面穿着什么，似乎起了更加糟糕的作用。

Dean走在Castiel的前方，突然，Castiel爆发出一阵响亮的笑声。Dean对着他皱起眉，盯着Alpha，就好像他突然疯了。“又怎么了？”

Castiel摇摇头，露齿而笑。“就是……那根尾巴。”

Dean顺着他的肩头瞥去，看到那根尾巴后，大笑起来。他的尾巴尖打着弯，从风衣的底部钻了出来。

Castiel敲敲面包车的后门。门滑开后，Bobby和Charlie正坐在里面，还有几台电脑显示器。“你们两个到底怎么回事？”Bobby问道，打量着两人当下的模样。

看到Dean穿着Castiel的风衣，脑袋上还顶着恶魔角，Charlie咯咯直笑。

“我们被踢出来了。”Dean嘟囔着，踏上面包车。

“你 **什么** ？他们有没有——”

“没人发现我们是OPA。”Castiel打断道，“我们不得不采取某些激烈的手段来防止他们发现。”

“我不想知道这个。”Bobby叹了口气，通过显示屏看到Benny正在走进，便起身拉开了门。

那位Alpha爬进车里，歇斯底里地对着Dean和Castiel大笑起来。“你们两个 **到底** 在干吗？你们随机应变的能力真是强悍，我甘拜下风。但我还是觉得，我这辈子都要有心理创伤了。”

“ **那么** ，Bobby，”Dean在Benny能够继续说下去前，就打断了他，“除非Benny发现了什么线索，否则，我真的认为这个地方没什么问题，虽然老板本人是个混球。我和所有的其他员工都谈过了，没人注意到有任何奇怪的事情。并且在Benny出现的时候，他们显然也没有试图隐藏什么——除了卫生情况也许不太合格，但这基本不属于我们的管辖范围。”

“不过，我不是特别确定，我们能不能信任你的判断。”Benny轻笑出声，“你们两个看起来根本没有把注意力放在其他事情上，除了——”

Dean低吼着，瞪着Alpha。

“啊。这要算在——‘我们永远都不再谈论的事情’清单上面吗？”Benny问道，坏笑着，来回打量Dean和Cas。

“伙计，这将会是清单上的 **第一条** 。”Dean咕哝着，更紧地用Castiel的外套裹住自己。他甚至都没有注意到，自己正慢慢贴向Cas。

“什么？”Charlie抱怨起来，“发生了什么？为什么我总是错过好事？”

Bobby用手指敲打着他的腿，看起来令人出乎意料的惭愧。“事实上，孩子们，我得告诉你们一些事情……Charlie发现了匿名举报的来源。它是来自‘与魔鬼交易’最大的竞争对手——‘Abbadon巢穴’的老板。你们进去的时候，我们给她打了电话。她承认她希望OPA调查一下‘与魔鬼交易’，好让他们关门歇业。那个举报是假的。”

Dean目瞪口呆地盯着Bobby。“我们经历了所有这一切，结果是 **一场空？！** 你在开玩笑吗？Bobby！老天啊，有时候我真的很怨恨这份工作。”

***

那天晚上，Dean很晚才到家，发现Sam还醒着。他一走进门，Sam就冲了过来，递给Dean一本书，脸上带着微笑。

Dean接过书本，对着封面皱起眉。那是冯古内特的《猫的摇篮》。“什么……？”

“我今天看到了这本书。我也知道这是你唯一缺少的那本，所以我想，我应该把它买下来……呃，那是Castiel的风衣吗？”Sam问道，皱了皱鼻子。

“呃……也许吧。”

Sam若有所思地点点头。“嗯-哼。看起来，在风衣下面，你差不多什么都没穿。”

“没有，我穿着短裤。”Dean得意地笑了。Sam显然还有一连串的问题要问，但自从Mary到访之后，他一直努力在让Dean保持心情愉快（Dean意识到，这就是为什么他买了那本书）。当然，Dean已经准备原谅他了。可他忍不住想要再花点时间来折磨他的弟弟。

“哦。你，呃，头发里还有点东西。”Sam说着，眯起眼睛盯着Dean的头顶。Dean向上伸出手，想知道Sam在说什么，然后意识到自己还戴着那对假的恶魔角。他大笑起来，拿下了它们。“还有，你脸上有闪粉。”

“知道了。谢谢提醒，Sammy。明天早上见。”Dean轻笑出声——他弟弟全然无助和困惑的神情让他的心情变得愉快起来。他走过Sam身边的时候，拍了拍他的肩膀，拒绝向他解释——自己为什么打扮成这副模样。


	12. Chapter 12

Dean皱着眉，低头看着手机，母亲的名字在屏幕上亮起。他们昨晚才聊过，她是想要做什么呢？

他无视了电话，将手机扔在身旁的座位上，重新让注意力回到路面上。现在的路况走走停停，所以他想集中注意力。他可以在到家后再给她打电话。

自从Mary回到劳伦斯后，他们一直保持着联络。目前为止，她一直遵守着她的承诺，没有告诉John她见过Dean了。尽管如此，每次她打电话来的时候，她还是不怎么隐晦地暗示着——她只是希望大家都能和好，然后好好相处。

Dean并不责怪她的努力，真的。家庭对她来说是很重要的。她爱John——他是她一生挚爱，她的 **真实伴侣** ——而她也同样爱Dean。Dean并不怀疑，John是思念他、并且对发生的一切感到懊悔的。家庭对John来说也很重要。Dean知道John爱他。John真的、真的 **爱过** 他。他只是不知道要如何抚养一位Omega儿子，而那并不是他的错。他在一个全是Alpha的家庭长大；当他的儿子表现为Omega时，他对此大为吃惊，他已经尽力做到最好了。

John曾试过去习惯，他确实尝试过。他只是没有意识到，Dean更希望他能用以前相同的方式来对待他。

对于这些，Dean很容易就能原谅他。

就算是包办配对的事——Dean也可以原谅他。当然，条件是：John修改婚约，并且同意让Dean自己做决定。因为，说真的，在更加保守的中西部，像他所经历的包办配对，并不是什么稀罕事。刚刚表现为Omega的人们每天都会被配给年长的Alpha。事实上，John本打算留给Dean的时间，比大多数人都要多——他 **应该** 要到17岁才会和对方结为伴侣。Alastair是个畜生，这并不是John的错。而且Dean知道，只要Alastair想，他就可以表现得极具魅力。

John只是观察了周围，看看其他人都在做什么，然后认为，那便是最好的方式。就像他说的，包办配对确实适用于部分人群。只是，那并不适合Dean。 **特别** 是——对象还是Alastair。

对于他爸爸的行为，真正让Dean恼火的是，他根本不听。John总是认为他是正确的，即便是—— **特别** 是——他错了的时候。当Dean告诉他，他不想和Alastair结为伴侣的时候，他就没有听。并且Dean很担心，如果他们真的再次见面，他依然不会听他说话。

他也对他妈妈感到恼火。对于这件事，她也不能完全免责。那会儿，她盲目地听从伴侣的意见，让他感到很恼火；她到现在也依然在为他辩护，也让他感到恼火。

不过，他确实不知道，拥有伴侣是什么样的感觉。那多半指的是，拥有一位美好的伴侣，代表着什么——就算在你不确定的时候，依然支持着你爱的人。而他的父母，好吧，他们并不仅仅是伴侣。他们是 **真实** 伴侣。灵魂伴侣，为了彼此而生。Dean完全无法想象，那是什么样的感觉。他想，如果他有真实伴侣的话，要让他指责 **他的** 伴侣，他是做不到的。

Dean叹了口气，意识到他已经原谅Mary了。而对于John，他就是做不到。他无法原谅他的父亲，因为——他脑中的一部分依然担心John会找到他，然后逼他和Alastair结为伴侣。如此恐惧你的亲生父亲，这是不对的。

因为，从法律角度来说，John是 **可以** 这么做的。当然，这部分是法律制度的错，还有数百年的性别歧视和对Omega的压迫。Dean是联邦探员，他知道要如何徒手放倒两倍于他体型的Alpha们。见鬼，如果有必要的话，他甚至还 **杀过** 人。可他的双手被绑住了，就因为某种愚蠢、落后、闭塞的法律。还有，他 **当然** 做过研究。这根本无法解决。

John也一直都是个顽固的混球，那家伙不愿听到自己的决定被人质疑。那是Dean无法承担的风险。

在走向公寓的路上，Dean听到了那段Mary在他的手机里留下的听起来很慌张的电话留言。

“嘿，宝贝……哦你多半在工作。Sam说你一直工作到很晚。很抱歉打扰了你，只是……发生了某些事情。听到留言就赶紧给我打电话。拜托了。”

他立刻给她回了电话。

“妈妈？发生什么了？出了什么事？”

“Dean！你能打电话来真是太好了。是你爸爸。”

Dean发誓，他的心跳停止了。

“他住院了。”

“什么？”Dean皱起眉头，一边走进公寓。在他所有预期的事情里，这可是他始料未及的。对于自己在突然之间，是如此地关心对方，他感到十分震惊。事实上，他被 **吓坏了** 、 **担心极了** ，并且他不知道要怎么做。他在公寓里四下张望着，寻找Sam的身影。但那孩子不在家，多半又在Jessica那里。“怎么了，他没事吧？”

“他现在好多了。他的情况已经稳定下来了，但他让大家都担心了好一阵。他经历了一次相当严重的心脏病发作，重度脑震荡，还有几根肋骨受伤了。”

“老天啊，”Dean吸着气，“发生什么了？”

“他……好吧，他喝醉了，并且试图和人打架。然后……我不知道，他醒来的时候有点神志不清。不过我猜，他太激动了，所以他的心脏……”电话的另一端传来一声模糊的啜泣。Mary没能把话说完。

“见鬼。妈妈，我确定他会没事的。你说他现在稳定下来了。我确定他会好转的。脑震荡和肋骨的伤是因为打架来的吗？”

“不是。”Mary怒气冲冲地说道，“根据目击者的话，那基本不算是打架。只有John在那里大喊大叫，然后试图殴打…… **那个人** ，直到他离开。”

Dean眯起了眼睛。说起Winchester一家，Mary是那个最不擅长保守秘密的人（这就是Dean不想让她知道自己还活着的主要原因）。其次是Sam。在那两人以外，Dean不太确定，谁更擅长撒谎——是他还是John。如果要他说真心话的话，多半是他更擅长。问题是，Mary Winchester是个糟糕的说谎者。她提起“那个人”的方式立即让他起了疑心。他在心中暗暗做了记录，要晚点再问她这件事。“所以，脑震荡……？”

“你知道卡弗雷外面的阶梯吗？”

卡弗雷——John Winchester最喜欢的酒吧。酒吧外面是一段极其危险、陡峭的水泥台阶（搭得很糟糕。Dean记得他小的时候，有个地方议员还对此表示大惊小怪）。“嗯？”

“他从上面摔下来了。”

Dean瑟缩了一下。“哦我的老天啊。哇。”

“我知道。”Mary说道，大声地吸着鼻子。“我可怜的宝贝。”她轻声说道。

“现在你在他身边？”Dean揣测道，“等等，他知道你在和谁打电话吗？”

“他睡着了。”

“哦。好吧。妈妈，他和谁发生了争执？我还以为，你说过他酗酒的事情有所好转了？”

“他确实好转了！昨天不一样。”Mary紧张地说道。“情况变得……非常极端。”

“怎么会的？妈妈，我 **知道** 你在对我隐瞒着什么——”

“好吧！是Alastair。他和Alastair发生了争执。”

“ **为什么** 他会和Alastair发生争执？”Dean生气地低吼道。

“我知道你在想什么。但我 **没** 告诉你父亲你还活着这件事。请你给我 **点** 信任。”

“好吧。那么，你想解释一下吗？”

“从教堂出来后，我们准备去吃早午餐，然后撞上了Alastair——”

“等等。你们去了 **教堂** ？从什么时候开始的？”

“我们已经去了好几年了。从Sam念高中开始。”

“哦。我不知道这件事。”

“不管怎么说，我们在早午餐的时候撞见了Alastair，John对他非常 **友好** 。看到他什么都不知道的样子，我感觉自己简直 **要死了** ——当然，在那之后，你父亲质问我，怎么对Alastair这么冷淡。我不得不把故事的一部分告诉了他，宝贝。只是为了避免因为意外而泄露一切。你知道的，在保守秘密这方面，我是有多么不擅长——”

“你对他说了什么？！”

“我只是告诉他：我发现，你之前对他说的关于Alastair的事都是真的。我告诉John我和Rufus聊过了，还有……Rufus目击了Alastair虐待你。”

Dean扬起一侧眉毛，倚靠在柜台上。“所以，你撒谎了？”

“没有！我 **确实** 和Rufus聊过了。”

**“妈妈！”**

“他救了我的儿子，我必须向他道谢，并且我不会为这件事道歉。他问起了你的情况，我告诉他你现在过得很好。”

Dean叹息着。虽然说，对于他那个过度关怀、好管闲事、惹人恼火的妈妈能够回到他的生命里，他感到暗自高兴。他甚至都已经忘了，有着一个人这般关爱他，是种什么样的感觉。而当他想起他把Ellen当作妈妈时，他们之间的关系就不太一样。

“Dean，我知道你不想这么做。但是， **请** 你考虑一下，在你爸爸住院的时候，过来探望一下他。”

“我到底为什么要这么做？”

“宝贝，你能不能至少听我说完？”

Dean叹了口气，点点头，手指敲打着柜台。意识到她看不见他的动作，便说道：“好吧。”

“谢谢你。Dean，当我告诉John，我们一直看错了Alastair，感到 **伤心又难过** 。你应该看看他的脸。他的罪恶感 **如此** 强烈——”

“他应该的。”

“我知道他应该。我也应该，并且我确实有强烈的罪恶感。我们几乎毁了你的生活，而那将是我们余生都要面对的事情。但是，Dean，John以为你 **死去** 的时候，依然带着对他的怨恨。现在，他觉得那是他的错——他没有听你的话，所以你会逃跑、然后受到伤害。一切都是因为他。他以为他再也见不到你了，再也没法拥抱你，再也无法告诉你他有多么抱歉——”

“妈妈，我没有——”

“既然他已经知道Alastair是个多么可怕的人，他是不会让你和他结为伴侣的。你知道的，对不对？”

“然后他就会试图把我配给其他人！”

“你的父亲或许是个很顽固的人，但是我保证，他已经吸取教训了。他只是希望你能快乐——如果他能看到你现在有多快乐，他当然不会去尝试改变你的生活。如果他还试图干涉的话，这一次，我就会坚决制止。假如这就是你担心的事情——你的父亲会替你选择另一名伴侣——我向你保证，你完全不用害怕。”

“妈妈，我很抱歉。但是，不行。我不会去任何靠近劳伦斯的地方。”

“可是，Dean——”

“我不打算和你争论这件事，好吗？听着，我希望爸爸的情况会好转，我真的这么希望。但是我不会去拜访的。我们晚点再聊。”

“好吧。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，妈妈。”他条件反射地答道，完全没有去想自己说了什么。

挂断电话后，Dean四下打量着公寓，拿起钥匙，径直冲向门外。

***

“Anna！”Castiel打开门，看到站在门口的是他妹妹，便露出了笑容。“这可真是惊喜。”

她走进屋子，胳膊上挂着一个巨大的塑料袋。

“我以为只有Gabriel会不请自来，我没想到你也会这样。”

Anna笑了。“事实上，我是来替Gabriel表达问候的。”她举起袋子。“他今晚和Kali去约会了，否则他就会亲自过来。”

“别告诉我那又是吃的。”Castiel抱怨起来。对于他的面包店，Gabriel一直富有创新精神，并且他总是把Castiel和Anna当成他的小白鼠。“他明白我的工作需要保持一定程度的身体素质的，是不是？我不能天天都吃他的派、蛋糕还有饼干。”

“好吧，你要知道，我们没 **必要** 每次都把他的整个派全部吃下去，Castiel。他保证这是最后一次。新口味的派——他需要你的意见。”

“你的呢？”

“我已经给过他意见了。他做了至少20个派。但我自己还拿了一份派——如果这能让你对于‘没有独自吃下一整块派’这件事感觉好一点的话。”

Cas翻了个白眼。“真是太欣慰了，Anna。谢谢你。”

Anna对他露齿而笑。“随时效劳，Castiel。”她戏弄道，“我去拿盘子。”

“这个口味好吃吗？如果又是另一种苹果-胡萝卜——”

Anna大笑起来，夸张地抖动着。“不是。我不会再让你经历这些的。我想，这大约是他做的最棒的一个。李子加上莓果之类的东西。顺便一提，我真的不能逗留太久。最多5分钟。”

“哦。有重大计划？”

“Alek和我准备去看电影。尼古拉斯·史派克的新电影。”

“我明白了。那么，是Alek选的电影？”

“嘿，无论他说了什么，他还是喜欢那些电影的！”Anna咯咯笑着，打了一下Castiel的胳膊。“你只是觉得心烦意乱罢了，因为其他人都有约会对象，而你没有。”

“我也没有不承认。”

Anna的脸沉了下来。“啊，甜心……”幸运的是，无论她准备要说出口的、任何形式的“不要放弃”的演说，都被响起的门铃声打断了。

“我去开门。”Castiel说道，逃出了厨房。

他把Anna留在了厨房，一个人切着派。

等他打开门的时候，他完全没想到自己看到的人会是那位漂亮的绿眼睛Omega，可他确确实实在那里。他就站在Castiel的门外，阳光洒在他的后背上，脸上带着某种烦恼的表情。“Dean，怎么——”

“我是不是完全在无理取闹？”Dean用这句话替代了问候。

“我不知道你指的是什么，但我可以确定——你没有。”

这让Dean放松了下来。自从他和妈妈打完电话后，他就一直很紧张。在那之前，更是紧张。他差点就笑了出来，嘴角稍稍翘起，可他依然无法甩去肩头沉重的感觉。他知道，那是愧疚。然后是怒意——对于自己居然会感到愧疚而充满怒意，因为他根本就不该愧疚。他没有做错任何事。他可以一直依靠Cas来分散他的注意力。

“我妈妈给我打了电话，然后——我能进屋吗？”

“当然。”Cas说道，侧过身体，让Dean进门。“你妈妈对你说了什么？”

“我想，我爸爸他……”Dean刚开口，看到门旁的钩子上挂着的钱包，声音就轻了下去。该死。有个女孩在Cas家里。他可真傻，就这么假设Cas休息在家，还有时间去听Dean抱怨他的家庭生活。Cas当然有他自己的生活。他甚至还有 **约会** 对象。他能在空气里闻到Omega淡淡的气味。

Cas从没向他提起过，他有女朋友。老天，Dean把他 **这辈子所有的故事** 都告诉了Cas。可Cas却认为，Dean还不足以让他向自己提及、他有女朋友？

好吧，那可真是伤人。

“呃，该死。你有客人。我很抱歉，Cas，其实没什么大事。我们可以晚点再聊……”

“别傻了。”Castiel说道，抓住Dean的手，把他拽到厨房。Dean嚷嚷着表示抗议，却还是由着Cas把他拉了进去。

等他们来到厨房后，Dean挣脱了他的手。一位美丽的红发女孩抬起头来，对着Cas露出了微笑。她漂亮极了。优雅而朴素，自然而然地散发着美丽。她的身形也很小巧——有着精致的五官，绿色的大眼睛，优雅的肢体语言。

她看起来就像是Omega **本该** 有的模样。不像Dean。

她的行为举止也多半是Omega该有的样子。忠诚、顺从、温柔、体贴。没有哪个Alpha会想要一个吵闹的、活蹦乱跳的Omega，再加上他恶劣的态度和沉重的过去——无论那些Alpha看起来有多开明。很明显，Cas也是其中之一。

“这是Dean。”Castiel对着Omega女孩说道，他的表情近乎害羞。女孩的整张脸都亮了起来，她对着Dean露出了微笑，绕过柜台，走上前握了握Dean的手。“Dean，这是Anna。”

哦。Dean感觉他的脸一阵发热，对于他目前为止做出的所有假设，感到一阵窘迫。好吧，这尴尬极了。

Anna，Castiel的 **妹妹** 。他知道她是领养的，这就解释了为什么他们的气味闻起来没有血亲关系。等到Anna靠近，Dean终于闻出了她气味里的细微差别，某种转瞬即逝的气味，暗示着她已经和人结为伴侣。同时他也在她的脖子上瞥到了结成伴侣的标记。

“Castiel向我提过很多关于你的事情。”她说道，依然微笑着，从头到脚把Dean打量了一番。她说话的方式很小心，就好像她在开口之前把每一个字都斟酌了一下。这立刻就让人想起了她哥哥说话的方式，使得Dean露出了微笑。

“呃，是啊。你也一样。”

“我很抱歉，我不知道Castiel在等人。”Anna对着Dean道了歉。“我没打算要打扰的。”

“哦，没有——这不是你的错。”Dean说道，施展了他最有魅力的笑容，“他没有在等我。所以，你也是突然闯进他家的？”

Anna笑了。“在我看来，他很少有安排——工作不算。”

“Cas，你要知道，如果你妹妹和你最好的朋友都自动默认你没有约会，那你就有问题了。”

Cas做了个古怪的表情，并且他绝对 **没有** 因为“最好的朋友”这个形容而沾沾自喜。他也没有错过——听到Dean用昵称来称呼Castiel时，Anna脸上激动的微笑。“Dean，”他开口道，准备转换话题，“你来的正好，来一起吃派。”

看到Dean的脸瞬间亮了起来，他感到一阵欣喜。无论Dean刚才有什么困扰，全都消失不见了。他很高兴自己能成为那个让Dean露出那种笑容的人。Dean瞥了一眼Anna，表情一反常态的害羞——这多半是他所见过的最为可爱的表情。

“我不知道，Cas……你正陪着你妹妹，我不想打扰你们……”

在Castiel能够回答之前，Anna就跳了起来。“不会的！反正我很快就要走了。今天是约会之夜。”她说道，向Cas投去一个充满暗示的坏笑，“我马上走。”

Cas对着她眯起了眼睛。她甚至都没 **想过** 要掩饰她对这件事的热情，对不对？

“不知道我有没有告诉过你，Gabriel开了一家面包店。”Cas说道，试图让Dean不要把注意力放在他那位不·怎·么·掩·饰·自·己的妹妹身上。Dean点点头。“他一直在尝试做新品，而Castiel和我是他的小白鼠。”

Dean轻笑出声。“好吧，那听起来也没这么糟。特别是你还能免费吃到派。”

“Dean是派的鉴赏家。”Castiel向Anna解释道。

“哦，那Gabriel绝对会很 **爱** 你的。终于，有人确确实实地喜欢尝试他的新品。我也不想这么唐突，不过我的电影就快开场了。我必须得走了，Castiel。真的很高兴见到你，Dean。”

“你连一块都没吃。”Castiel争辩道，皱起了眉头。

“是啊，好吧，现在Dean可以和你一起分享了。”她说道，对着Alpha露出甜甜的微笑。她故意用Cas可以听到的音量对着Dean低语道，“他在担心，如果他独自一人把派都吃了，就会长胖。”

Castiel呻吟起来。“基于以上，在你向Dean透露更多我的秘密之前，我要把你赶出去。”Cas说道，推着Anna走出他的厨房。

“哦，你指的是，比如你一直到10岁都还在尿床？”她问道，一脸无辜，顺着肩头向Dean挥挥手，表示告别。

Dean大笑起来，对着她挥挥手，然后把注意力放到了Gabriel的派上面。

等他们两人单独来到门厅后，Anna转身面向Cas，激动地跳来跳去，她的笑容无比兴奋。“他好 **可爱** ！”她压低声音说道。

“你能 **安静** 点吗？”Castiel也压低了声音。“你不是要去看电影吗？”

“我知道。你就……去和他调调情之类的，好吗？我觉得他喜欢你！”

“Anna，你知道我信任你的判断，但是你根本不了解他。”

“好吧，好吧。等着瞧吧，看看最后谁才是正确的那个。”

“我想我们会的。祝你有个愉快的约会之夜。”

“你也是。”Anna说道，对着他眨眨眼——明显她和Gabriel待在一起的时间太久了——然后走了出去，关上了门。

***

“所以，”看到Cas回到厨房，Dean开口说道，“尿床整整 **10** **年** ，嗯？”

“这也没有 **那么** 不寻常。”Castiel表示嗤之以鼻，虽然脸涨得通红，“你要来点啤酒吗？”

“呃，当·然·他·妈·的·要。”

Castiel点点头，打开冰箱。他正要打开第一瓶啤酒的瓶盖，这时，Dean往嘴里塞了满满一叉子Gabriel的派，呻吟起来。Castiel尖叫出声，差点把瓶子掉到地板上，瞪大眼睛看着Dean。

“抱歉。”Dean咬着叉子，口齿不清地呢喃着，看起来完全不像感到抱歉的样子。“这太棒了。”

“我一定会向Gabriel转达你的评价的。”Cas勉强说出口。“你想换到沙发那儿吗？”

Dean扬起一侧眉毛，Castiel才意识到自己刚刚的问题听起来像是什么。“不。我不是那个意思。我是说——”

Dean大笑起来，摇摇头。“沙发没问题。”Dean说道，拿起他的盘子还有Castiel的盘子，然后让Castiel拿着啤酒，跟在他身后。

Dean喜欢Castiel的客厅。它包含了你可以在Pottery Barn目录册上看到的那些拼凑元素，但它也充满了居家的气息。要比Dean那个破旧的沙发和空白的墙壁好得多。

Dean并不在乎他的公寓是否充满“居家气息”。他总认为那是个临时居所，不是什么他准备度过余生的地方。所以他并不在乎它看起来是什么样。他不在乎墙上没有照片，也不在乎他没有任何奢华的家具或是不能进行装饰之类的狗屁事情。他通常并不在乎他的住所看起来不像一个家。

但在Castiel的屋子里是一种很棒的转变。Cas确实把生活打理得很好，不像Dean。

“所以，之前那会儿，你想谈些什么？”等两人带着派还有啤酒，纷纷坐在沙发的两端后，Cas问道。这把Dean从他的思绪中拉回现实。

“昨晚，我爸爸心脏病发作了。”

“哦。”Cas说道，不确定他是否该表达慰问。

“是的。因为他试图和Alastair打架。”

“ **什么？** ”Cas问道，瞪大了双眼。“你妈妈告诉他什么了吗？”

“不，她没有。”Dean说道，看着Castiel担忧的神情，忍不住轻笑出声。他向Cas解释了情况——Mary所告诉John的一切，和她在电话里告诉Dean的一切。他甚至还告诉了Cas，在Mary打电话过来之前，他在想些什么——关于他的内心有一部分想要原谅John，然而他的另一部分偏偏无法妥协。

“如果我不想去看他的话，不能算不近人情，对不对？”等他全部说完后，他问道。

“我不会说那是 **不近人情** ，不是的。”Cas说道，把玩着他的啤酒瓶口。

“你认为那是错误的选择吗？”Dean质疑道。

“……不是。”Cas说道。Dean看起来像是要插嘴，于是Castiel继续说道，“让我解释一下。我犹豫了，是因为——我不认为当前 **有** 什么正确的选择。看看你现在的生活，Dean。你有朋友。你在这里拥有了自己的家庭。如果这对你来说足够了，那么你就能知道答案。”

“我不 **知道** 这是不是足够，所以我需要建议！你完全 **没有** 帮上忙，Cas。”

“对于你父亲，你还留有美好的回忆吗？”

“我……”Dean顿了顿，思考着，“是啊，我有。我是说，他是个好爸爸，直到我开始表现之前，你懂吗？他教会我怎么骑自行车，怎么修车，所有爸爸会做的事情，你知道吗？就算我表现之后，他也不算很 **糟糕** ，他只是做了错误的选择。但是他已经尽力了。”

“可你担心Alastair，还有当地的法律。”

“很显然。”

“你想要我的意见，Dean？”Cas平静地问道。“在我6岁的时候，我的父亲抛弃了我们。他抛弃了他的伴侣，和他五个年幼的孩子。他是在半夜离开的——没有留下任何字条、任何解释，或者任何道歉，只有无穷无尽的疑问。”

“我不知道这件事。”Dean安静地说道。Cas正盯着窗户，修长、灵巧的手指依然把玩着他的啤酒瓶。在他们聊天的时候，太阳已经开始落山了。而此时此刻，两人中谁都不想站起身去开灯。于是，这就导致Castiel的脸有一半被阳光照射着，一半藏在阴影里。

Cas突然看着Dean，对上Omega的视线，牢牢地锁住了对方。

“我依然爱着我的父亲，就算他做了这一切，并且我愿意做 **任何事** 去把他找回来。可我不能。 **他不想要我。** 你有那样一位父亲——抛开一切，他还是爱着你，或许他正在设法去弥补他过去所做错的一切。你为什么要放弃这样的机会呢？”

Dean深深地吸了一口气。这一次，轮到他别开了视线。

“你想要我的意见，那就是我的意见。”

“可是，如果他并没有在那样做呢？”Dean静静地问道，“我是说，如果他并没有试图去弥补他所做的那些狗屁事情。万一他还和以前一样呢？”

“那么你就回家。你来找我聊聊这件事。Charlie会强迫你观看《性感医师》马拉松，以此来给你打气；Benny会拍拍你的背，然后喊你一声‘兄弟’，邀请你参加下一次由他和Andrea举办的‘红酒芝士派对’。”

Dean哼哼着。

“你和Bobby，Ellen还有Jo一起吃饭；或者和Sam一起去博物馆。我们会一起提醒你，家庭并不止于血缘，但也并不起始于血缘。我了解你，Dean。如果你不去的话，无论你是多么努力地去压抑它，那些‘万一’和随之而来的罪恶感会不停、不停地浮出水面。”

“见鬼，Cas。”

“怎么了？”

“我完全没法反驳。我猜……你说的没错。我会去探望爸爸的。”

“好吧，我不知道 **那** 是不是个好主意。”

“ **什么？** Cas，那么刚才那套见鬼的演说到底算什么？”

“我想，对于告诉John你还活着这件事情，你是对的。但我并不建议你回到劳伦斯。Alastair还在劳伦斯。”

Dean翻了个白眼。“Cas，我早就不是什么13岁的青少年了。我应付过更多比 **Alastair** 还要糟糕的情况。只要我不用担心法律的部分——爸爸试图替我寻找伴侣——那么我就不用担心Alastair。”

“我依然不认为——”

“Cas，我基本只会去医院和我父母的家里。情况理想的话，甚至都不会有人知道我回家了。”

“Sam会和你一起去吗？”

“我还没和他谈过这个，不过多半会的。”

“如果他不能在实习期请假的话，你会不会考虑让我陪你去？”

Dean的眉毛瞬间竖了起来。“什么，你想和我一起回家，然后去见我的父母？”

“我只是在为你的安全考虑，Dean。哪怕你只是和Alastair在同一个 **城市** ，都让我觉得很不舒服。”

“Cas，对此我很感激。真的，我确实很感激。但是，要么是Sam，要么是我自己去——这是我必须独自面对的事情，好吗？” 同时，他也认为，远离Cas一段时间，或许对他有好处。但他并不打算把这件事大声说出来。

Cas点点头。“我明白。不过你得向我保证，你会小心的。”

“你了解我的，我一直都很小心。”Dean说道，眨眨眼，摊开了手。

“Dean，这完全起不到安慰作用。”

“呃， **好吧** ，Cas。我保证我会小心的。我想我该走了——我应该要到明天才会离开，不过我得开很长时间的车。”

“你要开车过去？”

“当然，我可 **不要** 坐飞机。嘿，告诉你哥哥，我觉得他的派很好吃，并且我绝对想要尝试他的下一个新品。我应该会从劳伦斯给你打电话的，告诉你事情发展得怎么样。希望我能带来好消息。”

“我相信你会的。”

“到时候看吧。拜拜，Cas，天知道要什么时候再见了。”

***

在开车回家的路上，Dean给Bobby打了电话，恳求他批准他几天休假。

“孩子，”Bobby回答道，“在你替我工作的这么多年里，你休假的日子，我用一只手就能数过来。去做你需要做的事情，想休多久都可以。”

等他到家后，他发现Sam正在厨房里吃着一碗麦片。

“现在是晚上十点，Sammy。你他妈的在吃什么？”

Sam无视了他。相反的，他使出了他那无辜的狗狗眼。“妈妈说她和你聊过了。”

“是啊。你还好吗？”

“我还好。我是说，听到爸爸会有这种反应，有点难以接受——他总是看起来很……我不知道，不为所动吧。”

“是啊，我知道。”

Sam点点头，看着Dean，就好像他很担心自己的哥哥会突然爆发。“是啊，Dean，我希望你能知道，无论你决定怎么做，我都会支持你的。如果你不想去见爸爸，我明白，并且我——”

“放松点，老弟！别表现得我们像是处于一级戒备状态一样。我没事。”

“是吗？”Sam犹豫地问道，明显不相信Dean。

“是的。现在，赶快收拾你的行李，我们出发去劳伦斯。”

“等等，真的？”

“哦我的上帝啊，Sam！是啊，真的！”

“只是……妈妈说你拒绝了她。”

“好吧，我改变主意了。你的实习公司不介意你请几天假吧，嗯？”

“我爸爸 **心脏病发作** 了。我只是消失几天。他们不介意的。”

“很好。那就去睡一会儿。明天一大早，我们就出发去劳伦斯。”


	13. Chapter 13

他们次日清晨就离开了，在下午晚些时候抵达了劳伦斯。在车途的前几个小时，Sam一直在尝试向Dean开启他发自内心的“让我们来谈谈心”的对话。Dean基本都以摇下窗户、打开音乐作为回应。

在Sam第10次到第20次夸张的叹气中的某一次，Dean咕哝着关掉了音乐。 **“干吗？”**

“没什么。”

“想说什么就说，行吗？这样我才能继续享受这段路程。”

“我只是不明白为什么你改变主意了。这么多年来，你一直坚持不让任何人知道你还活着。现在我们却能自发地开车去劳伦斯？我不明白，伙计。”

“我对隐瞒感到厌倦了，好吗？那不是我。说实话，我明白这次可能会结束得很糟糕，但我已经不想再因为爸爸和Alastair而感到担心了。我浪费了十年的生命，来让自己低着头、每一步都走得小心翼翼。我受够了。听着，我真的很希望爸爸变了。但是如果他没有变，那么我绝对会告诉他—— **我** 变了。我他妈的是个成年人了，我可是 **联邦探员** ，拜托。我再也不想忍受这些狗屎了。你打不打算支持我？”

“打算啊，当然。你知道我会支持你的。”

“很好。”Dean说着，重新打开了音乐。

在那之后，他们的对话变得轻松不少。Sam至少花了半小时来赞美Jess，然后Dean和Sam分享了几个他经历过的最古怪的案子。

最终，他们停车吃了午饭。在Dean给车加油的时候，Sam巨大的、高得吓人的存在（加上他是个Alpha）终于成功劝退了某个死缠烂打的Alpha。

在那之后过了没多久，Sam在车里睡着了。Dean，作为一个尽责的大哥，把一个塑料勺子塞进了他弟弟的嘴里，然后拍了张照片。Sam醒来的时候简直气坏了。

“你想要恶作剧？”Sam挑衅道，“那我们就来恶作剧。我有一大把的主意，你可不会喜欢它们。”

Dean宣布了停战。

***

当他们抵达劳伦斯郊区时，他终于开始紧张起来，并且Sam绝对感觉到了。

“Dean，这是非常重大的一步。如果你没有准备好，那你就不用勉强自己。你知道的，对不对？”

“是啊，”Dean叹了口气，“我知道。我能做到的，我只是有点不自在。”

回到劳伦斯，让他感觉很奇怪。他只认得这里的几幢楼。他幼时记忆里的大部分店铺和商行都已经消失了，被其他更新的东西所替代。这里发生了很多变化，但依然是那个小镇。

他们径直走向医院，知道家里不会有人——Mary会陪在John身边。

“嘿，”两人走出Impala的时候，Sam说道。他伸了个懒腰，打量着医院的停车设施。“你有没有告诉过妈妈，我们要来？”

“呃……我以为你会通知她。”

“没有。”

“好吧，显然我没有通知她。”

“我也没有。棒极了。”Sam气哼哼地说道，“我们就让 **两位** 家长同时心脏病发作吧。”

Dean跟在他弟弟后面，咬着嘴唇。在他们临近医院大门的时候，他停下了脚步。“你知道吗，Sammy？也许这并不是个好主意……你去吧，我在车里等着。”

“现在你是没可能退缩的，混球。快点，我们去见爸爸。”

“贱人。”Dean压低声音咕哝着，跟在了Sam身后。

***

在医院里，Sam走向前台，那里有个漂亮的黑发护士坐着，打理着眼前那堆文件。“呃，打扰一下？我们在找John Winchester的病房。我们是他的儿子。”

Dean让Sam掌控着局面，基本没有在听护士给他们指的方向。他的心跳极快，砰砰直响，让他几乎无法思考，更别说要他组织词语来说话。他手心里都是汗，他知道自己的紧张已经开始顺着他的气味散发，抑制剂要失效了。他只想跑回车里，或许把车门也锁上，这样Sam就不能找到他，然后把他拽回这里。

护士好奇地瞥了Dean一眼。“你们 **都是** John Winchester的儿子？”

那个护士很漂亮。是个高挑、有着棕褐色皮肤的Beta女孩，棕色眼睛，还有深色的头发和动人的微笑。几个月前，她会刚好是Dean的类型。出于某些原因，他再也没有这种感觉了。他已经很久没有这种感觉了——自他上次经历美好的一夜情，已经过去太久太久。

他有某种感觉，这和他的抑制剂失效有关——它们不再像以往那样有用了。关于这件事，他真的应该去见见Barnes医生……

“Dean？”护士犹豫地问道。

Dean扬起了眉毛。“呃……嗯？”

“哦我的上帝啊！我不敢相信！我是Lisa！Lisa Braeden！”她说道，激动地站了起来，绕过桌子。“我们是小学同学，记得吗？”

“就是那个Lisa，那个戴着头饰、穿着Lisa Frank衬衫的文静女孩？”

Lisa笑了。“哦老天，请不要提起那件事。那太尴尬了。你看起来真棒！”

她紧紧地抱住了Dean。

“你也是。”Dean说道，露出迷人的微笑，后退一步，双眼上下打量着护士的身体。说真的，那是一种防御机制。在这种古怪、糟糕的情况下，让他维持某种正常的姿态。“真的，简直棒极了。”

Lisa脸红了，咯咯笑出声。她正准备说些什么，可Sam却大声地咳嗽了几声。“呃，Dean？爸爸在医院，记得吗？”

“哦，没错。我得走了，Lisa。很高兴见到你——或许我们可以晚点再聊聊。”

“当然！”Lisa期待地说道，“嘿，你会在镇上待多久？星期五晚上，我和一些朋友会去卡弗雷酒吧，如果你愿意加入的话……”

“也许吧，好啊。”Dean笑了。在Sam抓着他的胳膊准备把他拖走的时候，他转过身面向她，“我到时看看我能不能参加。”

“你是认真的吗？”等到他们远离Lisa后，Sam再次气呼呼地说道，对着Dean摆出他的婊子脸。

“你不能拒绝这个，Sammy。”Dean得意地笑了。

***

他们很轻松就找到了John的病房，Sam几乎是用蛮力把Dean拖了进去。Mary正坐在床边。看到他们进来后，她张大了嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的。

“Sam！Dean！你们在这里……我以为你们不会来的！”

“意不意外？”Dean说着，露出一个虚弱的微笑。他感觉自己快吐了，他的视线落到了病床上。

John Winchester正躺在床上。幸运的是，他没有醒，给了Dean一个能够缓慢进入状态的机会。

他突然明白了Sam之前说的话——关于John看起来似乎总是不为所动。这个男人，昏迷不醒地躺在医院的床上，不是Dean记忆中的那个父亲。他从没见过John看起来如此的……平静。

他的脑袋上有一道伤口，手腕绑着绷带，皮肤上还有几片淤青。但那些并不是唯一的变化。他的头发变得更短了、更稀了，他的胡子彻底变成了灰色。他外表上也看起来瘦了很多。Dean认为这是因为他减少了饮酒量。如果没有那些伤口，Dean或许会说，他实际上看起来 **健康了不少** 。

现在，他看起来更加温柔了，轮廓变得更为柔和。或许那只是因为他睡着了，又或许他随着年龄的增长而变得温和了——就像Sam还有Mary坚持的观点那样。

“我们去走廊里聊。”Mary低声说道，站了起来，“我不想吵醒他。”

Sam和Dean点点头，跟着她来到了外面。Dean在出门前又瞥了一眼John。

“他一直在想要见你。”等到Mary、Sam还有Dean来到走廊后，她开口说道。她轻轻关上了门，只留下一条缝。

“想见Sam？”Dean和Sam同时问道，“想见我？”

“是的，想见Sam，”Mary笑了，“但他也喊了Dean的名字。”

“什么？”Dean质问道，瞬间陷入防备姿态，“为什么？他为什么会想要见 **我** ？”

Mary悲伤地笑了。“他有点神志不清；事实上他不知道自己说了什么。我想那是药物的作用，加上脑震荡，还有——事情发生前他正想着你的事实。”

“哦。”

“他在这里待了几天后，就稍微清醒过来了。但是第一个晚上，他的状态真的很糟糕。他一直在问，你们两个在哪里，为什么你们没有和我们在一起。他一直在说，他真的很需要和你聊聊，Dean。”

“你说他现在好多了？”看到Dean一言不发，Sam问道。

Mary点点头，透过窗户看向John的病房，他们依然能通过那里看到那个男人在睡觉。她的嘴唇在发抖。在对方泪水掉落之前，Sam再次介入了对话。

“我很高兴，可是 **你** 怎么样呢？妈妈，你看起来累坏了。你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

Mary打了个哈欠，就好像Sam的话提醒了她，自己是有多疲劳。“我不知道。我在这里已经待了两天了。我有回家小睡一会儿，不过也就那些了。”

“妈妈，这太可怕了。你应该去睡一会儿。”

“现在不行，特别是你们两个都来了。”她一边说道，一边伸出手，充满慈爱地抚摸着Dean的脸颊，“谢谢你过来看他。我知道这并不容易。”

Dean耸耸肩，回避了她的视线。

“好吧……我今天还没吃过东西。”Mary开口说道，放下了手。“楼下有个自助餐厅。你们两个要和我一起吗？可以和我聊聊你们的飞行旅途。”

Sam哼哼着。“是啊，我们 **本来可以** 飞过来的……要不是这家伙极度害怕飞机。”

“还是害怕？”Mary笑了起来。

“我才没有 **极度害怕！** ”Dean气急败坏地说道。

“Dean，你一路驾车到加利福尼亚。你就是极度害怕。”

“不，我就是不喜欢它们。无论如何，Baby喜欢长途旅行。”

“他的车。”看到Mary露出困惑的表情，Sam解释道。“我们几小时前吃过了。但是，好啊，我们和你一起去。”

“事实上，”Dean开口道，“你们两个可以自己过去。我需要一点时间，来理理思路。”

“当然可以。”Mary说道，亲了亲Dean的面颊。“只要你想，随时可以加入我们。”

一等他们离开，Dean就开始在John的病房外来回踱步。他想进去吗？他总归得进去。他不想去找Sam还有妈妈，他不认为自己可以下楼，然后和他们聊天——特别在知道他爸爸就在楼上的情况下。

他要赶快搞定这件事。

在他第50次或者第60次从门口走过时，他终于溜进门里，坐在了离John的病床尽可能远的那张椅子上。他皱起鼻子。他几乎无法从消毒水的味道——医院的气味——里分辨出他父亲的气味。

他在那里坐了没到10分钟，John就开始慢慢苏醒过来。

John的眼皮颤动着，慢慢睁开，视线径直落到他身上；Dean的呼吸窒在了喉咙里。可他却没预料到，父亲露出了无聊的表情。Alpha叹了口气，看着天花板。

“这次不一样了。”一分钟后，他说道。

“呃……什么？”Dean呆呆地问道。John再次看向他，这一回，他皱起了眉头。

“你通常会更年轻点。”

“我……什么？”

“Dean。”

“……嗯？”

John再次叹了口气，摇摇头。“我知道了。这就是我从你那里夺走的时光，或者类似的。我只希望你可以别来烦我。”

Dean露出某种古怪的表情，感觉这辈子都没有这么困惑过。他决定说出来，“我不明白。”

“这是幻觉，对不对？通常我想象中的你总是更加年轻。就和你失踪前的那个早晨一样。”

“你认为这是……爸爸，这不是幻觉。我真的在这里。”

“没错，”John哼哼着，“说得就像是你没有在十年前就死了一样。”

“我没死！”Dean说道，站起身。“看看，你可以闻到我的气味吗？你觉得你的潜意识可以这样脑补我的气味？或者这么细节地去想象几年后的我？”

John的眉头拧到一起，皱得更深了。“如果你真的在这里……”他慢慢说道，显然不相信他说的话。他向着Dean伸出一只手。“那就握住我的手。”

Dean盯着那只伸出来的手。他真的 **想要** 握住它吗？他依然可以逃跑，让John把这一切都当作幻觉。假装刚才什么都没有发生。

John的手可见地发起抖来——到底是因为他受的伤，还是因为当下的情况，还真没有人猜得出来。Dean深深地吸了一口气，向前跨出一步，握住了父亲的手。

面对这份接触，John倒抽一口气，他的眼珠子都几乎要掉出来了。

“请别再因为我而心脏病发作。”Dean咕哝道。

John把空着的另一只手覆在Dean的手背上，瞪大了双眼，看着他们的手。他抬起头，在更近的距离下观察着Dean的脸。“现在，轮到我不明白了。”

Dean颤抖着笑了笑。

**_“_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_？”_ **

“这就是我在尝试告诉你的。”

John点点头，他的表情有点迷茫。他四下打量着房间。“你妈妈去哪儿了？我还是不太确信你不是某种鬼魂。”

“我以为你不相信鬼魂这种东西。”Dean说道，坐到了Mary原先坐着的那张椅子上。“她和Sam在楼下，买点吃的。”

“Sam在这里？”

“是啊。我们从芝加哥开车过来的。”

“你在芝加哥？”

“我住在芝加哥。”Dean点点头。

“你……”John的声音渐渐轻了下去，紧紧闭上眼。“你在芝加哥住了多久？”

“大概是七年到八年的样子。”

“我不明白。”

Dean正要解释，但是他们被敲门声打断了。一位年长的护士走了进来，瞪着Dean。“有人允许你进来了？”

John立刻放松了下来。对于他不是唯一那个可以看到Dean的人，明显让他十分欣慰。他挥挥手，准备打发那个护士。“他是我儿子。”

“啊，”护士说道，依然狐疑地看着Dean，“我就是过来看看你——你的心跳非常的快。”

“我很抱歉，Missouri，”John说道，对着护士露出了微笑，“我没事。Dean的到访让我很吃惊。”

“那么，就不要再有别的惊喜了。”那位护士——Missouri——向Dean警告道。

“我会尽力的。”Dean说道，模仿父亲的样子，露出一个迷人的微笑。

等Missouri离开房间，留下他们两个后，John转身面向Dean，期待地问道。“你打不打算告诉我到底发生了什么？”

Dean叹了口气。还是以前的那个老爹，一样的臭脾气。他到底有没有改变啊？“我没有说谎，爸爸。我逃跑了，我不得不这么做。”

John点点头，低头看着他依然握着的Dean的手。哦， **见鬼，那里有泪水** 。John Winchester居然在 **哭** 。他颤抖着深吸了一口气，明显是想要吞回眼泪，不过Dean已经看到了。好吧， **那** 可绝对不是以前的John会做的事。

“你是因为Alastair离开的？”他问道，故意大声咳嗽了几下，来掩饰沙哑的嗓音。

“是啊。”Dean说道，向后靠坐在椅子里。

“你妈妈告诉我……之前每次你抱怨他，而我却没有相信你的时候……她告诉我，之前的每一次，你都说的是实话。Dean……我非常、 **非常地** 抱歉。我知道，你没有理由原谅我。我是个混账。我以为我所做的对你而言是最好的，但是显然，我不是。”

“是的，你不是。”Dean表示同意。“我 **痛苦极了** ，而你根本不听我说话。你说的太对了，你应该为此感觉很糟糕。最后，是由于Alastair试图 **强奸** 我，我才想要离开你——”

“他 **做了什么？！** ”John大叫着，让Dean从椅子里跳了起来。John试图坐起身，但是Dean把他重新按回到床上。

“爸爸，你的心脏。你会——”

“那个 **畜生！** 我向上帝发誓，等我出了院，我就要——”

“爸爸！冷静一点，好吗？他没有得逞，并且，就算他只是有企图，Rufus也狠狠教训了他一顿。一切都很好！”

“Rufus……”John感到一阵尴尬，“这 **不该** 是 **Rufus** 做的事，Dean！明明应该是 **我** 在那里！所有的一切从一开始就不该发生！”

门突然被打开，面带怒火的Missouri正站在门口。“到此为止了。我觉得你的探访时间足够了——”

“不，不，不！”Dean哀嚎起来，举起双手。“我会乖乖的，我保证。”

“我会……做做冥想之类的，让自己冷静下来，”John保证道，“别赶他走。”

“好吧。但是，如果你的心率 **再** 上升 **一次** ，他就得出去。”Missouri说道，关上了身后的门。

“你现在打算听我说话了吗？”Dean质问道。

“我想我他妈的是该听听了。”John叹了口气，说道。

“你做错了，并且我觉得你知道。过去发生的事很糟心，我依然在生你的气，不过……我的某个朋友说服了我，要再给你一次机会——如果你愿意改变态度，听我说话的话。”

“我愿意。我保证，Dean，我可以做任何事——”

“很好。你现在还没取得我的信任。我是说 **超长的‘** 试用期’——走错一步，我就会收拾行李，然后你就再也别想见到我了。”

“明白。”

“还有，无论你有没有心脏病发作，我是不会对你手下留情的。我可是自己打倒过比我高大强壮很多的Alpha。”

John皱起了眉头，不过却什么都没说。他似乎把Dean的警告牢牢记在了心里，没有向他逼问答案。

“我和你是平等的，你知道吗？那就意味着——别再试图把我配给别人了，因为我是一个独立的人，我可以自己做决定，明白了吗？”

John点点头，聆听着Dean的述说，接受着Dean的怒火，直到Dean终于把想说的话全部说完。等Dean安静了好一会儿后，John开口说道：“Dean……我犯了这么多的错误，现在我明白了。我让你承担了太多的责任；我让你成长得太快了。我不会再犯相同的错误了，我说到做到。”

“没事的，爸爸。”Dean说道。自他们的对话开始，这是他第一次露出微笑。那只是一个浅浅的微笑，不过那是一次开端。他有感觉，他们会好起来的。“那已经过去了，好吗？现在起我们可不可以向前看？”

John点点头。“我觉得这个主意不错。我一直都不太擅长这些……煽情的对话。”

Dean大笑起来。“是啊，我也不擅长。我想，我知道我这是遗传的谁。”

“那么……你妈妈，她知道？”

“几个星期前才知道。她是在过来探望Sam的时候发现的，因为他和我住在一起。显然，他也知道。他四年前就知道了——从他在斯坦福念书开始。”

“还有其他人知道吗？”

“你是指劳伦斯这里？没有，除了Rufus之外，没有人知道。他，呃……他就是那个帮助我逃跑的人。然后把我送去了苏福尔斯，和他的一个朋友生活在一起。”

“是吗？你有工作吗？还是说……有了另一半？”

“第一个问题，是的；第二个问题，没有。”

“你过得快乐吗？”

“是啊，我非常快乐。我活得很好。”

“我很开心。你做什么工作？”

“事实上，我为OPA工作。”Dean说道，用闲着的那只手搓搓后颈，“其实我马上就要升为芝加哥分支的主管了。”

John竖起了眉毛。“真的？”他笑了，“你成了联邦特工，嗯？”

“这只是另一件我从你这里继承的事情，Winchester警官。”Dean说道，回给他一个微笑。

John哼哼着。“我离开警局已经好几年了。现在开了一家汽车修理店。”

“我可不是在开玩笑。等你看到我的车，你会爱上它的——67年的Impala，状态良好。”

“见鬼。”John吹了个口哨。

门被打开了。Dean抬起头，本以为又是Missouri，却看到了妈妈。她顺着肩头瞥向了病房里面，因为Sam说的某些事而大笑着。在看到Dean和John之后，她突然止住了笑容。“哦。”

她慢慢走进房间，Sam偷偷摸摸跟在她身后。他们两个看起来都比当前情况所需要紧张得多。“所以，你们两个……你们两个在聊天？”

“显然。”Dean翻了个白眼。

“别和我顶嘴，年轻人。”Mary训斥道，走上前拍拍Dean的面颊。

“嘿，爸爸。”Sam说道，伸出胳膊抱了抱John。

“Sam。很高兴见到你，孩子。”

“那么……”Sam小心翼翼地试探道，“你们两个没事了？”

John看着Dean，等待他的回答。

“是啊，”Dean点点头，“我们没事了。”

***

令人惊讶的是，事情真的变好了。等他们度过最初的尴尬期后，Dean和John意外地相处得很好。他们之间的关系变回到Dean表现为Omega之前。John比其他 **任何人** 都要更为尊重Dean，这让一切都向着好的方向转变。

John喜欢听Dean讲述他在OPA的故事；这些故事能帮助他分散注意力，不要去想他是有多想从“这张该死的限制自由的病床”上爬下来。Dean的故事也帮上了Mary和Sam；这些故事让他们不用再忍受John没完没了的抱怨。

他们回避了对过去的谈论。不像Mary还有Sam，Dean和John更喜欢向前看，而不是回顾过去。提及过去的错误是没有意义的。

星期四，John被宣布可以回家了。Mary在晚饭后做了自制的派，但她向John发誓：等Sam和Dean回家后，他们就马上改变日常饮食。

“拜托，别回家了。”等Mary离开房间后，John向他们哀求道。

他们一起出去闲逛，一起看电影，那感觉好 **奇怪** 。和他的家人，再一次一起待在他的老家，感觉很奇怪。就好像所有一切都未曾改变。

第二天，Mary，John还有Sam都在客厅。Sam在看书，John躺在沙发上，半睡半醒。Mary在看某个烹饪节目。

Dean一边在房子里来回踱步，一边和Cas打着电话，没有意识到大家都听到了他这边的对话。

Cas正在抱怨Gabriel最近的荒唐行为——显然，对方在和他长兄Michael进餐的时候抛弃了Castiel。

“他去了 **糖果店** ！”Cas诉着苦，“他抛下我，让我独自应付 **Michael** ，就为了一间 **糖果店** ！”

Dean笑了起来，“我什么时候才能见见你这位兄弟，Cas？没有要说谎的意思，他听起来很有趣。”

在Dean路过客厅的时候，他听到Mary问了Sam，知不知道Dean在和谁打电话。

“等等，Cas。”Dean说道，把手机调成静音，等着听听Sam会怎么回答。

“哦，就是他男朋友。”Sam耸耸肩，翻过一页书。

Dean后退一步，站到了客厅门口。他瞪着他弟弟。“ **Sam** **！** ”他气呼呼地压低了声音，“他 **不是** ——”他转身面向妈妈，“Cas是同事，也是朋友。我们 **没有** 在一起。”

“没错，”Sam哼哼着，“是的，Jess和我也只是朋友。Cas是Dean最好的朋友——他们 **无时无刻** 不在聊天。他们相互盯着对方，就好像房间里没有其他人。老实说，这让我有点不自在——”

“我们没有！闭嘴！Sam是个卑鄙的骗子。”

Dean冲出房间，取消了手机静音。“刚才很抱歉。”

“发生什么事了吗？”Cas问道，语气里明显带着担心。

“没有，就是Sammy又混球了。”

Cas轻笑出声，“所以，你了解我的痛苦了吧。”

“是啊。”

“嘿，Dean——”Sam开口道，突然出现在Dean的身后。Dean大约向上跳了有一英尺高，牢牢地把手机攥在胸口。

“老天！你比Cas还要糟糕！我要给你们两个都挂上铃铛！稍等一下，Sammy。Cas——你还在吗？我要挂电话了，好吗？我这个周末就会回去的，所以，我们周一公司见。”

“玩得开心，也要注意安全。”

“知道啦，知道啦。”

“晚点再聊——我爱你。”

“好，我也爱你。”Dean条件反射地答道，挂断了电话。

直到他看到Sam的表情，他才意识到，自己说错了什么。

“干吗？”他问道。

Sam见鬼的 **咯咯笑** 了起来。“你，呃……你 **爱** 他？”

Dean皱起了眉头。“伙计，你到底在说什么？”

Dean的困惑让Sam更加疯狂地大笑起来。那孩子笑了好一会儿，才回答了他的问题。“你刚才……你刚才对他说你 **爱他** 。”

“什么！没有，我没有！我有吗？操，我真的说了。见鬼。见鬼，见鬼，见鬼。”他重复着，掏出手机给Cas回了电话，“是他先说的！不是我！”

Cas都没顾上打招呼：“Dean，我道歉。我不是那个意思——”

“是啊，我也不是。我很高兴你没有——”

“——我只和我哥哥或者妹妹打过电话，所以我本能地——”

“没错。当然。我也是条件反射。你知道的，因为你说了那句话——”

Sam已经笑得气喘吁吁了，他的双手搁在膝盖上，眼泪从眼睛里流了出来。“哦我的上帝啊。这是迄今为止最棒的事情。”

“好吧，呃。”Dean开口道，用手磨蹭着他的后颈。他很确定，此时此刻，他的脸一定红得像个番茄一样。“我很高兴我们能把这件事说清楚。再见。”

“再见。”Cas说道，声音似乎有点哽咽。

“ **这一点也不好笑，** **Sam** **！** ” 一挂断电话，Dean就大叫起来。他冲进厨房，他那歇斯底里大笑着的弟弟跟在了他身后。

“一切都还好吗？”Mary在客厅里问道。

“都很好，夫人。”Dean喊道。他转身面对Sam。“你 **敢** 说一个字看看！那是意外， **好吗** ？”

“好的。当然，Dean。”Sam露齿而笑，跟着Dean来到客厅。

Dean刚刚摊开四肢在沙发旁边的地板上坐好，Mary就揪准了时机：“所以，为什么这是我第一次听你提起Cas？”

Dean咕哝起来，而Sam又爆发出一阵大笑。“因为没什么好说的，妈妈！”

“他是Alpha吗？”

Dean叹了口气。“是的。”

这时，John也坐了起来，不再假装对他们的对话不感兴趣。

“他长什么样？”Mary追问道。

“我不知道，妈妈？看起来像个人？个子很高，深色头发，蓝眼睛……我好像从来没有特别留意过。”

Sam哼哼着。

“闭嘴，Sammy。”

Mary一直在问问题，显然她有很多问题想要知道。他有伴侣了吗？你们怎么相遇的？你们认识对方多久了？他性格怎么样？你说他有个哥哥——你见过他的其他兄弟姐妹吗？Sam怎么认识他的？你们经常在一起吗？

“你怎么想，爸爸？”Sam问道，对着Dean露出一个得意的微笑。

John就像车灯前的鹿一样愣住了。“呃……我还在‘试用期’，所以我100%相信Dean说的——他和这位‘Cas’只是朋友。”

“谢谢！”

“但是，如果我没有在‘试用期’，那么我就会指出：Dean对于这件事，似乎防御意识过强了，有点 **可疑** 。”

“你完全 **没有** 在帮忙。”Dean咬牙切齿地说道，跳起来从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒。

他们戏弄了他 **一整** 天。Sam是最糟糕的，每次他看到Dean，就会咯咯笑个不停。然后是Mary，一有机会她就会盘问Dean关于Castiel的事情。John声称自己相信Dean，可是Dean有看到他对着Mary的问题和Sam的玩笑露出笑容。

晚饭后，当Sam第无数次开始无缘无故自顾自咯咯傻笑的时候，Dean终于受够了。

“你知道吗？”他问道，站起身。“我不需要这些狗屁事情。知道为什么吗？有个火辣的护士在酒吧里等着我。还有， **因为我还单身** ，我要去和她聚一聚。今晚别等我回家了。”

***

他确实和Lisa在卡弗雷酒吧见了面。好吧，他和Lisa见了面，还有她的 **一群挚友们** 。虽然Dean喜欢漂亮的女人，但他不太喜欢有十几个女人围在他身边。她们都 **太吵了** 。并且她们一直在和他调情——通常来说，他不会抱怨这个，但这并不是他今晚所期待的事情。还有，无论她们走到哪里，都有一股浓浓的果味香水飘在她们身后，使他心烦意乱。

所以，当Lisa一边扑扇着睫毛，用手指卷着她的头发，一边告诉大家，她们准备去另一间酒吧的时候，他礼貌地表示了拒绝。她明显不太高兴，怒气冲冲地离开了。

Dean决定留在原地，要了另一瓶啤酒，只是为了让他的家人觉得他真的在和一个漂亮的护士调情。

半小时后，他觉得他待得已经够久了。他拿起他的钥匙，走出门外，瞥了一眼他父亲摔倒在上面的那个台阶，然后穿过马路，走向停车场。

他刚刚来到Impala旁，这时，他的手机响了。他把它拿出来，发现是一条来自Sam的短信。Sam在短信里向他发誓：只要Dean回家，他就再也不会戏弄他了。

Dean翻了个白眼，开始输入回复。就在这时，身后传来某个声音，差点让他吓了一大跳。

“你知道吗，最开始，我不相信那真的是你。接着我看到了你的眼睛，闻到了你的气味——依然如此令人垂涎——然后我就再也没有办法抗拒了。Dean。”

Dean首先闻到的，是酒精的味道。这个Alpha **浑身都是** 这个味道。随后，他闻到了男人本身的气味，那个他再熟悉不过的恶臭气味。如果可能的话，这个Alpha变得比他几年前更加难闻了。

“Alastair。”

Dean转过身面对眼前的Alpha。如果他认为在这周的早些时候、他准备要和John谈话的时候，自己正处于恐慌状态的话，那么，那时的感觉和现在一比，完全不值得一提。

他打量着四周——他 **当然** 把车停在了停车场最黑暗的角落里，因为这就是他的命。

Alastair向前跨出一步，Dean对应地向后退了一步，让自己的后背撞上了Impala。突然，他好像再次变成了那个见鬼的小孩。他什么都做不了，只能看着，瞪大了眼睛，愣在了原地，看着Alastair再次靠近了一步。

“看着你和那位护士调情，Dean，你根本不知道那让我有多嫉妒。我不喜欢和人分享我的私人财产。你知道的。”

“我不是你的 **私人财产** ，蠢货。”Dean怒吼着，对着Alpha咆哮起来，“从来都不是。”

“为什么？因为你爸爸再也不喜欢我了？”Alastair讥讽道，拉近两人间的距离，把Dean顶在Impala的引擎盖上。在Dean能够作出反应前，Alastair伸手掐住了Dean的喉咙，牢牢把Dean按在原地。

Dean **呜咽起来** ，就好像他再次变回了13岁，不知道要如何保护自己，因为他 **那时** 就 **没有** 保护自己。鼻孔被笼罩在这错误的气味之下，让他无法思考。恐惧开始占领他的身体。

“好吧，你说得对。你不是我的。至少，现在还不是——不过你 **会成为我的** 。只要我完成数年前没有做完的那件事。” Alastair用抑扬顿挫的语调说着话，贴着Dean的身体磨蹭着。

在这个情况下，有一个好处就是——Dean的抑制剂终于决定开始工作了。至少，他不会因为对Alastair的信息素产生反应，而让这个Alpha感到满足。

“ **这一次** ，附近就不会有什么OPA特工来救你了，婊子。”Alastair贴着Dean的下巴呼着气，他的手牢牢地固定着Omega的脑袋。他粗暴地向后猛拽Dean的脑袋，让他暴露出喉咙。

Dean缩了缩脖子。Alastair说的没错。这里附近没有OPA特工——等等。他到底在他妈的说什么？这里 **当然** 有OPA特工。

一瞬间，Dean所接受过的所有训练都回到了他的身体里。他伸出手，径直朝向Alastair的双眼，把大拇指抠进了Alpha的眼窝。Alastair咆哮着，在Dean能够造成任何严重的伤害前向后退去。这个动作让Dean重获自由，开始了行动。他向前跨出一步，一拳打在Alastair的颈侧。

这一下让他踉跄着向后退去。这个蠢货喝得烂醉如泥，Dean一下又一下又一下地殴打着他，他几乎没有反抗。他先是踢了他一脚——尽可能用力地踢了一脚——瞄准了Alpha的裤裆。随后，在Alastair痛苦地弯下腰时，Dean抓住Alpha的头发，用膝盖砸向了Alastair的脸。

Alastair设法把Dean扔到了他们隔壁的车上，在Dean恢复过来之前给了他一拳。接着Dean使出了他最喜欢的动作，给了Alastair一个扫堂腿，让他失去平衡，然后他忍不住对准Alpha的腰侧又踢了一下。

当Alastair终于抬起头时，他发现有一把枪对准了自己的脸。

“你这个不领情的小 **婊子** 。”Alastair吐了口唾沫，脸上迅速失去血色。Dean非常肯定，他打断了这家伙的鼻子，并且他一点儿也不感到自责。

“继续说啊。你只会让我想要一枪爆了你的头。”

“没有人会想要你的，你知道吗？当然，你有一张漂亮的脸蛋，可是没有任何Alpha会想要一个像你这样不守规矩、破碎不堪的婊子。”

Dean深深地吸了一口气，竭尽全力提醒自己，为什么不要扣下扳机。

“我会起诉你的。让我们看看，你有着这么活泼的小屁股，在监狱里会被如何对待。相比之下，我对你所做的一切简直是 **儿戏** 。”

“哦，你要起诉我？那可真好笑，因为我可以让你因袭击联邦探员而被判终身监禁。不过，如果你想要起诉，你就尽管尝试。看看他们会相信谁。哦，”他说道，若有所思地将脑袋歪向一侧，“我想，那样会包括——你得告诉 **你认识的所有人** ，你的屁股被一位Omega给踢了。但是，说真的，尽管去吧。”Dean放下他的枪，满脸厌恶地低头看着Alastair。“你 **这辈子** 都休想再碰我，听到了吗？”

丢下那句话后，Dean从Alpha的身边走开。他坐进自己的车里，驱车离去，胸中浮起如释重负的感觉。他从没想过自己能拥有这样的感觉。

就快到家的时候，他把车停在了边上，皱起眉头盯着窗外。刚才那一切真的发生了吗？他抬起手，摸摸自己的眼睛——在搏斗中，他被Alastair打到了眼睛。碰到皮肤的时候，他疼得龇牙咧嘴起来，意识到自己多半会留下一个黑眼圈。但他比另一个家伙的状态看起来好多了，对此他十分骄傲。

他掏出手机，播下一个号码，还没准备好要回家去面对所有人。他知道他身上还残留着Alastair的气味，他也没有对那些不可避免的问题做好心理准备。

“Dean？”

“嘿，抱歉。我知道已经很晚了……我现在没法回家。我真的非常需要和你聊聊——”

“Dean？”Cas重复道，发现了Dean语调里的紧张情绪，“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“可能发生的最糟糕的事情。”Dean压低声音说道。“不过，我是说，考虑到事情本身，它进展得出乎意料的顺利。”

“Dean，和我谈谈。我需要你告诉我，发生了什么。”

“我遇到了Alastair。”他听到电话的另一头，Cas发出了低沉的怒吼。“不，听着——没事的。我去了一家酒吧，那愚蠢极了，他肯定一直都在那里。直到我离开酒吧，我才注意到——”

“你没事吧？！”

“是啊，我没事，真的没事。等你星期一见到我的时候，我可能有个很严重的黑眼圈，不过他的伤势要比我糟糕一千倍。在这次遭遇战中，黑眼圈就是我遇到的最糟的情况了。”

Castiel欣慰地呼出一口气。“感谢上帝。你还好吗？我是说，情绪上？”

Dean轻笑出声。“我还好。我的意思是，其实我感觉很棒。现在说这句话可能不太适合，鉴于我刚刚把一个人打得血淋淋的。但我现在感觉比之前很长的一段时间里，都要好很多。我知道，既然我已经反抗过他了，他就不会再来纠缠我了。”

“Dean，我真的很抱歉。这都是我的错——是我诱导你去和你父亲和好的。如果不是因为我，你就不会去——”

“Cas，放轻松。你警告过我不要来劳伦斯，可我是个笨蛋，没有听你的话。对于你对我说的话，我感到非常地高兴……我是说，我很高兴我和爸爸又重新开始和对方说话了。”

“是的。但是，如果你遭遇任何意外，我会永远都无法原谅自己的——”

“好吧，幸好我没有遇到任何意外，嗯，Cas？”Dean问道，露出了微笑。

Cas气呼呼地说道，“你真是不可救药。”

“是啊，是啊，继续像个呆子一样和我说话吧，Cas。你知道我有多么喜欢你这样说话。”

“可是，你确定你没事吗？”

“是啊，我真的没事。”

“你一开始为什么会在酒吧？”

Dean感到一阵难堪。他真的不太想提起Lisa。“每个人都烦得要死。我只是想回避一会儿。”

“哦。”

“是啊。我要挂电话了，Cas。不过谢谢你——和你聊聊真的让我感觉好多了。”

“如果你需要，你随时都可以再给我打电话，Dean。无论多晚都可以。”

“这次你不会再对我说你爱我了吧，会不会？”

“闭嘴。”Cas笑了起来，“关于这件事，你永远都不会放过我了，是不是？”

“是。”Dean露齿而笑，“我们周一见。”

“周一见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **原作者后记：**
> 
> 只是想让你们知道，Alastair已经彻底退出舞台啦。我不喜欢让焦虑情节贯彻整篇小说。但是……我消灭掉这个焦虑情节，是为了给更棒的焦虑情节腾出空间，下一章就会有啦！敬请期待;)


End file.
